Return of the Prince of Darkness
by Superboy19
Summary: When Issei dies he never wakes up, instead another takes his place, the original and most powerful Devil, finally free from his curse of living human life after human life, a curse placed by his father. All he wants to do is defeat the ultimate evil, Trihexa, and reclaim what was his long ago, but he must recover his power and influence to do it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD.**

 **Author's Note: I am open to suggestions about who should be in Issei's harem.**

Issei, at least that was what his name was, woke up on his bed, his body felt lighter than ever before, but that was thanks to him having been killed the night before. "Ugh" he groaned as he lifted himself up, he took a few minutes to regain his consciousness fully before getting up, walking into the bathroom were he decided to take a shower.

"Looks like my punishment is up" he said as he ran his hands over his body. "Back to the real me" he declared as he looked into a small mirror that was beside the shower. He saw his unruly light silver hair and pale blue eyes looking back at him. His body had also changed, he was slightly taller, his body was in a much better condition. "Weird that I seem to have been de-aged to my teenage years" he said.

"I have to say, being a human for a few hundred years wasn't as bad as I had thought, it is a shame that my house is almost extinct besides that ambitious child that seeks the release of that monster… perhaps I should focus on that before anything else, building up my house."

He dried off when he was done washing himself, he decided to continue his human life, it would probably freak out the Fallen Angel that killed him, she deserved to die or be broken as recompense. He changed into his uniform, but before leaving through the door he changed his mind. "School can wait a few days, I'll add to the surprise and in the meantime find out about those strange chess pieces that the redhead uses."

He then changed into ordinary clothes. He put on a low-necked white shirt, a black leather jacket and black trousers, he then put on a belt but left it hanging at an angle. _'Never know what I might find'_ he said as he did, accepting the possibility that he might find a weapon or other tools that he might like, a belt was the best way to carry them. The belt he used was white.

xXxXxXx

Lucifer landed in Romania only a few hours later, he walked around for a while before finding what he was looking for. Things had changed so he was a bit put off when he first landed, but he found the mansion that he was looking for, at the edge of a town, distanced from the other buildings by several miles.

He pushed open the gate and listened, focusing his hearing. "Looks like not all of my powers are back just yet… shame" he remarked as he ventured inside the grounds. There were four men that wore black suits that were by the door and took noticed as he approached.

"Stop!" they commanded, he ignored them. After all, their kind would make a good test for his current level of strength, at least if they were capable. "Fine then, die!" they rushed him, two from the front and the other two split up to attack either side of him. They moved, it was too bad for them that they were far too weak. Lucifer caught the wrist of the one to his left and swung him across to block the front two, firing a bolt of demonic energy at the other that was to his right.

"I'm looking for Akasha Bloodriver?" he asked them.

"What?" he then picked one of them up. "I swear I have no idea who your talking about!" the one panicked. He let out a sigh and looked to the others, two of whom seemed to be confused, but the third was biting his lip.

"You know who I'm talking about, and don't bother lying. Devils wrote the book on it." He smiled.

"She used to be the wife to the head of the family, she died a long time ago, during the Great War. Her absence is part of the reason we're in this stupid war, that and the Karnsteins want to kill the Longinus wielder that the Tepes Clan possesses."

"Longinus? That was the name of the soldier that killed Jesus was it not?"

"You-You don't know what they are?" the vampire was clearly shocked.

"I have been… away, for lack of a better term. What is this Longinus?" he asked.

"They are weapons, Sacred Gears that are capable of destroying the world and killing Gods." The vampire began. "There are thirteen original weapons, but there are five new ones that have begun to be considered on the same level. The wielders of the weapons can grow to be incredibly powerful, which is why the Tepes clan having one is bad news for the other vampire clans."

"What if I were to desire this wielder?"

"You'd have to take on an army of vampires just to get her. I know your strong, but you can't do that alone."

"I once battled God, fighting some vampires will be no problem. Now where is this wielder?" he demanded. The vampire told him, Lucifer set off to get the Longinus wielder.

 **[Who are you?]** a deep voice asked as he was flying.

"The owner of this body, you are the foreign entity…" he looked into his mind as he continued to fly. He found himself in a large space that was covered in flames. He didn't like them, so he extinguished them and turned the landscape into a marble arena. "So, who are you?"

The large red dragon before him snarled at the man. "Ah, now I remember you, that dragon that loved to fight. Hah! Why are you in my body… wait… no way, you were put inside a Sacred Gear right? That means I somehow became your host while I was still human." He started to laugh at the giant dragon.

 **[Lucifer!]** the dragon roared angrily. Lucifer didn't stop.

"Why haven't you escape, the spell is easy enough to break if you know how?" Lucifer asked. The dragon stayed silent for a moment.

 **[I cannot, it has to be released from the outside.]**

"That means you need someone crazy enough to let a rampaging Heavenly dragon loose, which is the least likely thing to ever happen." He could barely hold his laughs in. "Tell you what dragon. I'm sure you know a lot about this world with the hosts you've had over the years, I need your knowledge, and then we can think of a deal that works to both of our advantages and I will release you from your prison."

xXxXxXx

"Interesting. So, there was a war that resulted in the original families being replaced, but from what you've told me that isn't a bad thing, I remember those children that no doubt took our place, each one believed that pure-blooded families should never stoop to mix with others, least of all the four families."

"Tell me Ddraig, do you know where any other Longinus' are?"

 **[No idea, they are sealed within wielders which means they could be anywhere. Why?]**

"They interest me. I would very much like one of these… peerages as you put it, and then I want to get each of the Longinus' and give them to my servants, I think that should redeem my house." Lucifer told him as he flew to his desired destination.

Ddraig then continued to tell him about the world.

"I think I need a way to hide my identity when I steal this wielder. What can you do about that?" he asked the dragon.

 **[You can use my Balance Breaker. The armour will hide your identity.]** Lucifer found it to be a good idea and activated the power that Ddraig gave him. **["Welsh Dragon Over Booster!"]** The voice or Ddraig declared as Lucifer was covered in the armour.

Finding the Longinus didn't take too long once he had fired several powerful magical attacks on the buildings that the vampires controlled. He watched were the most powerful of them gathered, a predictable move to guard their asset.

But that just told him where it was, so he crashed into the room and looked around. He was stunned though when it was a beautiful young girl that he was faced with, she had short blonde hair and red eyes like most vampires and looked as though she was blessed with the beauty of both vampires and humans, which he could smell on her, meaning that there was a new race of vampire that he had to find out about.

More than anything else she looked frightened, and there was a pain in his eyes that he recognised from the war. The pain of someone who had lost everything and was forced to use their power against their will for the benefit of others. He deactivated the armour and created a barrier around the room with a flick of his hand. "No one can hear us or get inside. You can speak freely" he said as he walked over to the bed she was sitting on.

She seemed to flinch when he got closer. "It's okay" he used some of his magic to make his voice sound more soothing. "Whatever they have made you done doesn't matter to me… I'm not even a vampire." He told her honestly. "I came here because I just woke up after a long nap… well a nap of sorts. I found out that there was a powerful weapon her, that's what I came for, but I see now that you have no interest in using this power… whatever it is… so I won't ask."

He gave her a moment, staying silent so that she could try and process everything and so that she could lower her guard. When she did he spoke again. "My name is Lucifer, I am the first Devil, what is…" he stopped when he noticed the fear that his name induced. "Have you ever met someone called Rizevim?" he asked, she nodded, still afraid. "Alright, Rizevim is a very arrogant and misinformed child, he is nothing like me. I'm sure you know about the Devil families…" she nodded. "Good. I am the Lucifer that turned from God, that ignorant old bastard couldn't see humanity for what it was, but I am not the man nor am I connected to the man you are afraid of."

He gave her another pause. He was patient, so he had no problem doing so. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"V-Valerie Tepes" she said. He could hear the lack of emotion or enthusiasm in her voice.

They began to talk about meaningless things, he wanted her to trust him, so he didn't mind. They spoke about her childhood friend Gasper Vladi and how she helped him escape and everything that the man named Rizevim had wanted her to do, as well as what her own people wanted to do.

Lucifer hugged. A warm hug, like nothing she had felt in a long time. "I have an offer to make you, one hundred percent your choice and I will respect whatever it is." She gave a noise that showed she agreed and he continued. "I am willing to take you away from this place, whether you agree to my offer will not effect that decision. I once had a daughter of my own… when I looked older than this obviously, but perhaps that is why I am going to make them all pay for this." Lucifer thought about how he was feeling. _'Perhaps that old man made me serve hundreds of years as a human to learn what it felt like to be one, to be weak, and maybe to teach me how to feel again… maybe'_ he thought, privately from the dragon.

"Come with me, be mine and in return I will keep you safe forever. No one will ever be able to control you like this again, and if they try they will face me." He told her, offered her.

"I will if you will help me look for my friend." She revealed her one condition. Lucifer held out his hand and she took it, the barrier lowered, a massive explosion destroyed everything around them.

 **Author Notes: Let me know what you think of the story, I myself am going to write this along with my Harry Potter. I will probably alternate weeks between the two stories, but I am not going to stop either of them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Author's Note: If you have the time, please leave a review. Let me know what you think and tell me any ideas that you might have.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucifer had returned with Valerie, he had shown her to the spare room and used his hypnotic suggestion on his parents to make them accept the new girl living in his house. He knew that she would need time to really recover, but while she did that he couldn't sit around. He needed to get more people if he was to return to his old position and as far as he could tell the Lucifuge were all gone and if there were any others they had no idea he was alive.

 **[Now you have what you wanted can we talk?]**

"Ah, I completely forgot that you were inside me you were so quiet." Lucifer was surprised to hear the voice, a genuine surprise.

 **[I thought it best I leave you to your mission.]**

"Seems fair. Now about that deal. I'll let you out, and in return you serve me, much like the Dragon King Tannin, you can act on your own as long as it doesn't ruin my own plans."

 **[And what are your plans?]**

"Before I was cursed to becoming a human until whatever conditions were met there was a threat greater than any faction. Equal in strength to Great Red. Trihexa or 666. The Apocalyptic Beast. It doesn't matter what side you're on, that thing will destroy everyone. All we could do was trap it, sealing it, but even that won't hold forever."

 **[And you want to fight it?]**

"Yes, but this time I'll be prepared for it, not like last time. We'll prepare enough people with the power to stop it, you me and the Longinus wielders are a start." Lucfier explained further. "So, do you agree?"

 **[Alright, it sounds interesting, besides you are the strongest Devil to ever live. Serving you is not as bad as being stuck in that thing, but I'll only serve you until that thing is dead.]**

"Fair enough" he then made the preparations. A barrier was erected around the house that prevented all supernatural besides Valerie and him from entering and leaving, he drew several symbols around the room and channelled all the magic he had into them, making them all glow.

 **[I thought you said this was simple]**

"Yeah… I did, but it still takes a long time and you need the magic reserves to last." Lucifer explained. Sure enough the process took a long time. He had to sit perfectly still while her performed it and took no breaks. Valerie checked in a few times and just sat there watching by his side after a while, she was there to lend support without saying anything.

xXxXxXx

"Wake up or I'll-" Lucifer smashed the alarm before it could say anything else. "Fucking alarm" he said with a deeper voice than usual, horse, his body sore. "Crap… what happened?" he asked himself.

"You passed out after you were done." Valerie informed him. She was sitting on the bed with her feet up, she was holding his hand, the one that hadn't crushed the alarm. "I left everything as it was. That has been glowing for a while now." She pointed to the gauntlet that lay on the ground, pulsating with a red light that was like a heartbeat, because it was one.

"Thank you" Lucifer kissed her forehead, eliciting a slight blush that was almost unnoticeable.

He walked over to the gauntlet and picked it up. "I know you can hear me. Your gauntlet is easy to break now, I just need to take you somewhere that I can release you. Speed up your heart rate if you can shift into human form." The heart rate increased for a moment. "Good, then you'll be able to return after. I probably should have asked you first. Prepare to be free, Welsh Dragon Ddraig. The Red Dragon Emperor, returning to your full glory."

"Do you want to come with me?" he asked the blonde half vampire. She gave a nod and he held out his hand which she took. He pulled her close. "By the way how long was I doing all that?"

"Ritual, three days. Passed out, two days." She said. He looked shocked.

"I'm still not back at full then." Then a magic circle with his crest appeared beneath him and they were teleported.

Reappearing in the familiar forest Lucifer took the chance to stretch before tossing the gauntlet into the air. Firing a magic spell at it the gauntlet expelled a massive amount of red light. Lucifer watched, Valerie hiding behind his back, as the light stretched into the shape of a large dragon, western, with red scales and green eyes.

"Whoa!" Valerie looked in awe at the massive beast as it let out a roar.

"As impressive as I remember. Now don't forget our deal." Lucifer called up to the dragon.

"I won't" Ddraig puffed out his chest and stretched out his wings with another roar that shook the whole forest. "I always keep my word."

"Why don't you take a few minutes before taking on your human form, I'm sure it will be constricting." Lucifer said, but Ddraig shifted into a human form, appearing in his teens, the same age that Hyoudou was and Lucifer appeared. He had wild red hair that looked almost like a mane and had emerald eyes, a vibrant, almost glowing, green.

"In human form I feel almost the same freedom. It was being stuck in an ethereal form that bothered me, never able to move at all or use my true power." He explained. "I thought this would suit our group better." He explained his young form.

"Hey, I don't mind how you appear as long as you fight by my side. Man, Albion is gonna freak out when he meets you now." Lucifer laughed, Ddraig joined in with the chuckle.

"While you are here you might as well find a familiar, same for the vampire girl." Ddraig mentioned.

"Now you have this form you should get one too." Lucifer mentioned. "But we should split up to find our own, see what we connect with best" he suggested, the other two nodded and they separated.

xXxXxXx

Nothing. Lucifer found nothing that he liked, but he wasn't the only one, Ddraig returned the same. "Maybe our standards were too high?" Lucifer suggested as they sat there and waited for Valerie to return.

"Maybe, with your plan though we can't have anything but the best, after all of this Trihexa is as strong as you say then weak familiars wouldn't last long or be of any help." Ddraig added. They both sat on the branch of a tree, or at least Lucifer did, Ddraig couldn't sit still so he was constantly moving, he even did a mini work out while they waited, although it was difficult to blame him, even now Lucifer was itching to get back to his full power and use all of it and he was still able to move in his version of a prison, Ddraig was forced to die over and over and couldn't do anything about it, the same repetition happening with every wielder, all of them succumbing to the power.

"How strong are you now by the way?" Lucifer asked.

"I don't have much of my magic yet, but I could beat most low and mid-class devils with just this body" Ddraig admitted. "It will take a while to recover all of my power after being in that thing for so long" he told.

"Speaking of, do you still have it?"

"What? The gauntlet?" Ddraig asked, stopping and looking at Lucifer with confusion. "Why do you need it?"

"I don't need it but the gauntlet could still be a Sacred Gear of some description." Lucifer told him, Ddraig raised an eyebrow and summoned the gauntlet, but it looked different to before, it lacked the dragon like plated fingers and didn't travel as far up his arm as it should. "Try using it" he instructed, Ddraig obeyed and the green gem glowed with power as he felt a sudden surge of energy. "Now try again" and so he did, but nothing happened.

"It is just a twice critical" Ddraig said, answering the look on the face of Lucifer.

"What does that mean?" Lucifer asked.

"A type of Sacred Gear that doubles the wielders power for a specific amount of time, it might be a large help for everything, but it could prove useful in this form at least." Ddraig admitted. "When I regain my power though we can remove it and you can start a collection or something."

"A collection? That… actually doesn't sound like a bad idea, one of each type, should give me plenty to do in my spare time… if I ever get any." He let out a sigh. "Looks like she's coming back…" Lucifer looked into the air. "Is she on a Griffin?"

"Looks like it." Ddraig answered.

xXxXxXx

Lucifer decided that it was time to talk to Valerie. Ddraig was sitting in the living room when he descended the steps to her room. He knocked three times, softly, not wanting to scare her. Her voice was soft when she beckoned him inside, he could see on her face, red marks, she had been crying. "Are you alright?" he asked as he sat on the ground his back to the bed, sitting closely beside her.

"No" she said. He took her hand in his and didn't say anything for a while, letting her cry into his shoulder. With his other hand he stroked her head to sooth her as best he could.

"You know, in my past lives I spent time building a harem, I wanted to be able to indulge in pleasure whenever I wanted, but then one day I met a woman named Lilith, to say a I made a fool of myself trying to impress her would be an understatement, but eventually her heart belonged to me, she divorced Adam and married me, but… during the war with God she was among those killed, just before I died. That pain was more than I ever thought I could bare, but look" he smiled at her, changing from the depressed expression he had worn before. Opening up wasn't like him, but for some reason he was, the only thing he could blame it on was his time spent as a human. "I recovered from that and learned to live my life. All pain will eventually fade, no matter how profound, it will have an impact on you sure" he placed his hand on her cheek. "But in the end it will only make you stronger."

"Th-Thank you" she mumbled through her still falling tears, they had let up and were almost gone when the pain in his eyes when he spoke of his wife brought them back.

About an hour later Valerie had calmed down considerably. "Lucifer-Sama?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to make a harem again?" she asked.

"At this point I have to, while I was away my family has become almost extinct, and the only member that remains is… well, he is now on the opposite side. Building a harem would be the quickest way to bring my family from the ashes." She smiled. "What is it?" he raised his brow.

"Can uh… can I… can I be in… you know… your harem?" she asked with a lot of hesitation, tripping over her words and jumping between her normal voice and a quiet one.

Lucifer lifted her from her seat, earning a surprised gasp from her, and put her on his lap, facing him with a leg either side of him. "You already are" he told her, she blushed slightly before he pushed his lips to hers.

She was filled with a warm feeling. It definitely wasn't love, that would be too quick, but it was definitely the beginnings of the emotion she had read so much about.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Harem: Valerie**

 **Possible Harem: Rias, Akeno, Grayfia, Tsubaki, Sona, Ravel**

 **I'm not going to include Asia because she really wouldn't fit, he wouldn't just get everyone, and they'd have to have some merit even if it wasn't his main focus.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lucifer woke up with a familiar yet unfamiliar feeling, a weight on his chest. When he opened his eyes, he saw that it was Valerie, sleeping soundly while her cheek rested on his muscular chest. She looked very cute like that. Her breath gentle but felt slightly tickling as it caressed his skin. She had clearly snuck in during the night at some point, it was good though and he liked the idea that she was fine with being a member of his future harem. He had feared that she would be against it which have been one more thing to add to his list of problems, although it was somewhat disappointing that she was wearing clothes.

He ran his fingers through her soft golden hair and waited for her to wake up. "Morning beautiful" she blushed at his compliment. He then gave her a quick kiss before getting up and dressed, she watched with a blush as she saw him change.

"Are you feeling better today?" he asked as he selected the same outfit he had worn the other day, well, it was similar, there were some differences in the finer details, like the logo on the shirt and the golden belt buckle.

"Much" she answered, wiping her eye as she was still waking up.

"You seem better too. There is more emotion in your voice when you talk. I'm glad." He smiled, before fixing his hair with magic. "Do you plan on doing anything today?"

"What is there to do?"

"Well, you could enrol in the school, of course you would have to fill out the paperwork first, but that shouldn't be a problem. You could go shopping or find friends… there are lots of things you can do. You could even watch a movie, I doubt you've seen many of those."

They kissed one more time before he left. Meeting Ddraig in the kitchen so that they could plan out their next move. "The key to pulling this off is to expand my numbers, to do that I need Evil Pieces." Lucifer said from his seat, the kitchen counter.

"Beelzebub has them, he makes all of them."

' _Good to know their Beelzebub is a genius too, I wonder if anyone with that name has super intelligence'_ he thought as he remembered his comrade fondly. "Taking it by force would be the easiest way to do things, but we aren't ready to reveal ourselves just yet."

"Then how do you expect to do it? There is no way you can fake being another pure-blooded devil from a different family. Their unique abilities make sure of that." Ddraig argued.

"Abilities?" Lucifer questioned.

"Every family has a specialty of magic or talent that no other house has. For the Belial that power is the worthlessness power and for the Bael it is the Power of Destruction, each family has their own, which makes them impossible to impersonate."

"Do you mean this?" in his hand blue and black energy gathered in an orb. It was different. Stronger for sure. And the colour was different but Ddraig could tell Lucifer was wielding the power of destruction. Noting the dragons surprise he continued. "I am the father of all Devils, there isn't an ability that they have that I don't. And now I know how I'm going to do it."

"You mentioned that the 72 pillars had virtually been wiped out, only some of the houses returning to power. I'll pick one of the dead families and use their ability to gain standing as a Devil, that way I can get a set of pieces and we can have greater access to information."

"There is also the Rating Games."

"The-what-in-the-who-now?" he asked.

"They are battles with where peerage is pitted against peerage. As a teen you will be able to take part in the young Devil thing they do every now and then, a good place to recruit possible harem members."

"That sounds like fun, but doing that puts a deadline on when I need a peerage by. I can't fight with no one and doing it myself risks me using another of the powers in the midst of battle, I have the bad habit of losing myself and one slip up could reveal who I am."

"So, who are you planning on being?" Ddraig asked.

"Not sure, but I have no idea which of the houses are extinct and I don't suppose you know either?"

"I haven't been two the underworld in almost fifty years, my information might be a bit off." Ddraig admitted with a shrug. Lucifer hummed as he thought for a moment. "The ones that I know for sure are still alive are, Bael, Sitri, Belial, Gremory, Agares, Astaroth and Phenex." Ddraig gave him more information that might help with whatever decision he was making.

xXxXxXx

Valerie had gone to school, leaving them to rummage through the papers that were stored in the old school building that was used for some club known as the Occult Research Club. Ddraig was sifting through files on one side of the room, careful to put everything back as it was while Lucifer did the same on the other side of the room.

They had all the time in the world, Rias Gremory and her peerage were all in classes for the next few hours giving them plenty of time to commit everything they read to memory. "Valefor" Lucifer said. Ddraig turned to look at him.

"What?" he asked, not sure he had heard him correctly, which he hadn't, all he had heard was 'Val' which gave him no clue as to what the Devil was talking about.

"The Valefor family are extinct. I remember one of them during the final battle I took part in… for the life of me I can't remember his name or his power for that matter, but I remember that he was strong. I could become his descendant. He was committed to following me, so I doubt that he would mind using his name."

"How can you impersonate them without their ability?" Ddraig questioned, a good question.

"It stands to reason if they were wiped out there would be no one to teach the sole remaining child. A great enough show of demonic power should be enough to convince them as long as it is different from my own power."

"And how do you change your own power?"

"It's magic, I'll simply will it to change." Lucifer stated as though the answer should have been obvious. "I think I will call myself, Draco Valefor" he said thoughtfully, proud of himself for coming up with one that he liked so quickly.

From that moment they had a plan that was now realistic. With it they could gain a foothold into reclaiming power. He just needed an opportunity to reveal himself in a suitable setting, and thankfully, one became obvious very quickly.

Not a day later they felt the presence of another Devil arriving. Probably teleporting in, and when they looked to the ORC's window they saw a flash of orange. "Who is that I wonder" Lucifer said as he watched.

Like any self-respecting Devil he did the honourable thing… and eavesdropped on the meeting that was taking place. Ddraig had no interest but he came anyway, but he didn't stand close enough to listen, instead he stood with Valerie.

"Cut it out Riser! As I said before I will not marry you!" came the voice of Rias Gremory. Thanks to her raised volume and heated state it was easy to hear her, she was obviously trying to make something clear to someone, so she was speaking more slowly as to have more of an effect.

Then he heard a male voice, it wasn't as loud, so he couldn't hear any words, but the tone of voice alone made him slightly mad.

When he felt the time was right he opened the door. "Yo!" he waved. Everyone snapped to look at him, they were very confused to say the least. "Ah!" he raised his hands as Rias went to speak. "I need to introduce myself first, its only polite" he knew that wasn't what she was going to do, but he gave a smile and introduced himself formally. "My name is Draco Valefor, it's a pleasure to meet you" he bowed slightly. They all looked at him in shock.

Whatever argument they were having was put on hold for the moment, although the tension was so thick that it was almost visible. "Valefor?" Rias muttered.

"Rias, is this another one of your tricks to escape your fate. Riser is not impressed." The blond man said.

"Do all other Devils speak in third person or is that just you?" Lucifer asked, taking on a tone of genuine curiosity. Ddraig and Valerie entered and stood either side of him, but they said nothing. "Right… so I have no idea what to do now. I was just told by the man that raised me that if I were to meet another Devil I should introduce myself."

"What man?" Rias asked.

"A human, although he did know an awful lot about magic. Told me who I was and what that meant." He continued, giving a rather convincing lie, even the grey-haired woman seemed to be buying it, having said that he was the best liar. Came with the territory of being _The Devil._ It still took him a while to convince them though, maybe fifteen minutes.

By the end of it Grayfia teleported him away, that was the grey-haired lady dressed as a maid. Turns out she was a maid and considering she demanded respect from the other two with just a glance he knew she was strong. Ddraig and Valerie were taken with them. She, Grayfia, had probably made the correct assumption that they were his peerage, of course without the Evil Pieces it wasn't official. Hopefully wherever they were going would change that and if not, with Ddraig he should be able to take them by force, after all there was no plan if it failed.

"Wait here" Grayfia instructed as she entered a room. Everything around them was grand looking, clearly, they were inside a mansion.

"You sure about this?" Valerie asked. She was the most visibly nervous, Ddraig showed a light sign in his eyes, but Lucifer saw none.

"This is the only way we could think to do this. As long as they believe us we should be fine." Lucifer assured her, putting his hand on her shoulder and giving it an affectionate squeeze. She smiled but he could still see she was on edge, who could blame her though. She had gone from being a captive to being his lover… sort of, and now they were in some mansion for a bigshot no doubt and were possibly going to have to fight for their lives if things went wrong.

When the door reopened they were invited inside, which was when they saw a young-looking man, older than them, with long red hair. A more masculine looking Rias with a much smaller chest was the description that came to Lucifer's mind.

"Draco Valefor I presume" the man said, his tone one that a powerful ruler would use. It was both accepting and commanding at the same time. "My Head Maid tells me that you are the last member of the Valefor family, is that true?" he asked.

"That's right" Lucifer responded. "Wait… did you say last?" he acted surprised.

"Didn't you know?" the man asked, his maid now beside him.

"No… well sort of, the man who raised me told me that I was but… I mean… I guess I just didn't want it to be true. I guess I was holding out some hope that I wasn't the last and I might have some family that he just didn't know about." He looked disappointed as he spoke.

"What do you know of our kind?" he asked.

"Well, I know there was a great war, 72 pillars, most died in civil war, struggle for power and a list of names which would be a waste to list all 72 because I'm sure you know them. I also know how your society works, including the class system, not too sure about the… uhm… the chess thingies though, the old man didn't know enough about them to tell me." Lucifer admitted.

The man seemed to contemplate everything, it almost looked like he had been given a heavy burden, there was a long pause. _'Is this what it feels like to them when I'm thinking? Because this is annoying as hell!'_ he internally screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Author's Note: Right, so I have no idea what the power is for the Valefor and everything I thought of sucked, so I decided to not bring it in, of course if you have an idea I'd be glad to include it along with your name if you wanted me to.**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Don't worry I will be having him at least conflict with Riser and Rias will not be marrying that jerk.**

 **Sorry if the flow if this chapter is a bit weird, I just needed this to happen and this was the fastest way in my opinion. I also apologise for the crappy chapter 1. I also changed the name because turns out their was a story with that name already, so I changed it and hopefully this one is better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Lucifer, going by the name Draco Valefor, Ddraig, in his human form and Valerie were waiting for the decision of Sirzechs, the false Lucifer. Lucifer was beginning to become impatient, but he couldn't snap, or he might jeopardise everything that had happened thus far.

Sirzechs sat and seemed to scan the three before him. _'If he isn't who he claims to be then it will cause problems, however, if he is then it would be better to gain his trust, I might need him later… he could be used for that…'_ Sirzechs thought over everything while he looked at him.

"Draco Valefor, I will speak with the other Satans on your behalf, however, in return I want to ask you a favour."

"And what might that be?" Draco asked, but seconds later he understood what Sirzechs had meant. Sirzechs didn't intend to tell him what it was that he wanted, he wanted a favour for anything that he could use whenever he desired it. It would be a problem, but he could always reject it later, after all he would be giving his word that he would give him a favour as Draco Valefor, that wouldn't include Lucifer. He laughed internally. "Alright, I, Draco Valefor promise that I will grant you a single favour in the future, whatever it may be, however I will not become your servant, give you my servants nor harm or kill my servants at your command. You might be a Satan, but I would never do that for anyone."

Sirzechs could see the fire behind his eyes, the passion when he said it, but he needed none of the taboo things from him, so he agreed. "Very well, I'll call a meeting and speak with the others, I must ask you to remain here until then." Sirzechs stated as he rose from his seat.

"My maid, Grayfia Lucifuge will tend to your needs while you wait." She gave a slight bow in recognition of his order.

She then escorted them to a waiting room. She left not long after ad brought them back a tray which had a plate of biscuits and three cups of coffee as well as a pot with more in it. She stayed standing while Valerie took a seat on the sofa after taking up a book and starting to read. Ddraig and Lucifer sat one two opposite sofas, Lucifer on the same one that Valerie was sitting in, while they played chess.

"So, tell me beautiful" Lucifer didn't look up from the chessboard, but it was clear that he was talking to Grayfia. She looked at him, but her expression showed no emotion. "Your last name was Lucifuge, correct?"

"Yes." She replied with an apathetic tone.

"Then why are you serving a Gremory, wouldn't you rather be serving an actual Lucifer?" Lucifer asked with a slight glint in his eye.

"There are none left." She answered without hesitation.

"What about the son of the original, I heard he was still alive. Why aren't you with him?" he looked up slightly to look into her eyes but moving his head very little. "Or did you serve him and left? If that was the case, why would you do that?" Ddraig started to look between the two, unlike Lucifer he knew the story and knew that Grayfia might attack should she lose her temper.

"My allegiance is none of your concern."

"Awe, so cold. I'm so scared" he faked fear. "Then can I ask you what would happen should another Lucifer emerge, one that is more suited to you? Would you continue to serve Sirzechs Gremory or would you go back to the ways of your family?" before she could answer he held up his hand to stop her from talking. "Don't bother answering. I'm new to all of this stuff, I don't actually care, but maybe it is something you should consider for yourself."

He then went back to his game of chess, leaving her to consider what he had said. Whether or not she actually did think about it he didn't know, but she wasn't a focus at the moment, although he was sure that she would become one later. After all, she was both strong and hot, what wasn't to like about her… other than her lack of showing emotions.

Three games of chess later Sirzechs returned. Ddraig won the first match but both of the following were Lucifer's victories. "You need some serious practice at that" Lucifer laughed, Ddraig almost snarled at him, he stopped when he felt Sirzechs enter the room.

"Draco Valefor" he started. "With the authority of the Four Great Satans, I, Sirzechs Lucifer grant you the titles and holdings that came with the title as head of your clan." And after that some hours of paper work had to be filled out before he was able to get a set of Evil Pieces.

xXxXxXx

When Lucifer, Draco, arrived at the mansion of the Valefor family they found that there were many members of staff waiting there, they swore loyalty and then resumed their duties. They all had to swear a magically binding oath to give their loyalty to him.

"You might want to go to the library, see if you can find a Grimoire that can tell you what the family's power is." Ddraig suggested. "It would be better to learn sooner so that you can rely on that rather than your other powers."

"Not a bad idea" Lucifer acknowledged. "Take care of things while I search." He waved as he went in search of a library.

With just Ddraig and Valerie there was a very awkward silence that followed, they had actually never spent any time alone with one another, Ddraig could even tell that she was afraid of him, which to be fair wasn't that surprising, as a vampire she was no doubt well versed in the histories of the world and would know what he could do.

"I-uh… Ddraig?" she asked.

"You don't have to call me that." Ddraig cut her off, despite knowing it would possibly put her off.

"R-Right, sorry… can you uhmmm… can you teach me magic?" she asked. Ddraig raised an eyebrow, she was a vampire which meant she no doubt had more physical strength than magic, based on everything that he has seen of her so far, which wasn't much. All vampires were a lot stronger and faster than humans, they could learn magic, but most concentrated on physical power, only the very best did both to a strong level.

Valerie had been sheltered for her power, so as she was she was only experienced as a wielder of her Sacred Gear and her physical abilities were probably at the basic level for one of her kind, the level that one has without training. At least that was his best guess. "Hmm. Why do you want to get stronger?" he asked.

"I want to be able to help Lucifer. I want to help him get everything that he has lost." She said with conviction.

Ddraig considered saying no, but truth be told it would be problematic if she couldn't pull her weight, and she couldn't rely on just her Sacred Gear as it wasn't really built for combat. "Fine" he said like it was difficult to say.

She gave an appreciative smile. "Thank you."

"You." Turning to a servant "is there somewhere that we can train?" Ddraig asked one of the servants as they were passing.

"Of course, please follow me master." He bowed his head and took them both to an underground room. Once inside the lights turned on, torches that lined the wall, bathing the room in a warm light, Ddraig waved his hand and increased the intensity if the flames so that it was brighter, and they could see better. "Is that all you require?"

"Yeah, you can go and do whatever now" Ddraig waved them off. They did as instruct and resumed their normal duties, leaving the door open. Ddraig took up a position and Valerie stood opposite.

"What do you know about magic?" he asked.

"Well… I don't know anything. I was never able to practice it." She admitted.

xXxXxXx

Lucifer had been in the library for an hour, there were three servants helping him, each of them searching for the same thing. He thought that it would mean that he could find the right one fast enough, but it was still taking a while and he was getting bored. He still had to find servants.

Holding out his hand, his fingers stretched he summoned his pieces onto the table, lined up as if ready for a game of chess. He picked up a pawn piece. "I will only need one of these for Valerie, she isn't that strong, but if trained right she could be. I should try and fill as much spaces as I can before the Rating whatever… pawns would be easiest, but I need to make sure they can win, the less power I have to use the less likely it is that I will lengthen my recovery time or be exposed before I'm ready." He thought aloud, he didn't have to worry about the servants telling on him due to the oath they had sworn to serve him.

"A dragon might be a good option, they are born with a lot of power, the only problem would be convincing them to serve me." He put the pawn piece that he was holding back on the table.

' _If only Lilith was by my side… she always knew what was best'_ he thought solemnly. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his hands, elbows on the table to support him. Images of his wife flashing before him for quite some time. Lucifer was used to feeling for her, but even so, it was like someone had amped his emotions, maybe a side effect of being a human for so long, maybe that was why he was allowed back to his true form… the old man was always mysterious.

' _Picking a dragon has more merits as well, after all, Ddraig would be able to train a Dragon more easily than any other species.'_ He thought when his mind had been removed from past images of his wife.

"Mind telling me who the strongest dragons are?" he asked the servants, his voice slightly louder so that they could hear him.

"Of course, that would be the Dragon Kings."

"You mean Tannin, Yu-Long, Vritra, Midgardsormr, Fafnir and Fafnir… I feel like I'm forgetting one of them."

"Tiamat, no one knows where she is though."

"And what about the others?" he said, kicking out the chair opposite him and gesturing for her to take a seat. She sat down and continued.

"Well, Tannin is the Queen of Mephisto Pheles and lives in a massive territory with a large number of dragons. The others are like Tiamat, you'd have to ask someone else where they were, there are rumours though."

"Such as?"

"Well, apparently Vritra is in a Sacred Gear and Tiamat is living in the Familiar Forest." She informed him.

"Well if Vritra is in a Sacred Gear then that is too bad, I will need a familiar at some point, so I'll try and find her when I go there." Lucifer thought aloud with a finger on his chin. "Are there any other strong dragons?" he asked.

At the point he is at getting a Dragon King would pose too much effort. Freeing Vritra would cause some suspicion and he would also have to hunt for the wielder and remove it, which could take years if they were unaware of the Sacred Gear themselves. Another Dragon, a young one, would be better because they would be less prideful about their freedom and he would be able to train them to fit the diversity of his group much better.

"Alright, well there are Tannin's children, I think there are three of them." she told him. "But he has several different types of dragons living with him, I think they include Flame and Blizzard dragons mostly." She added.

"That all seems like I need to do some research on that, butting getting a dragon is a definite must for my goal." Lucifer stated. "You can go now." She bowed her head and resumed the search.

Getting out of his seat and stretching he resumed the search.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am going to be using a shadow type power thanks to the suggestion by** **AschwinOfGalatine** **, maybe the ability to control them or become them, but I have yet to decide.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Lucifer was looking through an older looking bookcase when he found what he was looking for, pulling out the book he looked at the tattered pages, flipping through them to find the one that would tell him what he wanted.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed as he read the page.

"Find it?" Ddraig asked. He had entered at some point, managing to hide his presence, which impressed Lucifer.

"Yep, the shadow power" he held out his hand and from his hand poured shadows. "I can generate shadows and manipulate them. It was a power I never used more than once so I won't be able to do much on a large scale." He bent the small amount of shadows he had created into a small dagger shape, including the sharp blade. "This is about all I can manage without losing control."

"Then you should work on it."

"No duh, you know for a proud dragon you sure love pointing out the obvious" he replied. "So, while I've been looking at these books what have you been up to?" he closed the book and put it back on the shelf, committing where he put it to memory, so he could use it again if he needed.

"Training your little girlfriend. She wanted to learn magic."

"Oh, and how did it go?"

"She did okay for her first lesson, but she can't do anything yet."

"Fair enough."

"What are you planning to do now?"

"I need to first make Valerie my pawn, then I need to find another servant. At first, I thought of getting a dragon, but the only good picks wouldn't serve me as I am now, not without first proving Draco Valefor isn't a joke. A knight might be a good option."

"For them to be worth the sacrifice of a piece you need to find someone that already has great skill otherwise you might as well make them a pawn. But, for them to be worthy of the piece you would need to be a descendant of a hero or something along those lines."

"Hero?"

"Humans that become legends in their own right. Demigods are also another option."

"Where can I find them?"

"The best bet would be in Greece, there are plenty of people there in myth that become legend, you need to be careful though, the Greek Pantheon would want to stop you if you tried to take someone they had an interest in."

"I'm not scared of Greeks" his eyes suddenly showed fire.

"Interesting reaction."

"Let's just say I hold a grudge." Lucifer admitted, but he wasn't ready to reveal anything else. "But, I'll agree to at least go there and look once you've taught Valerie a bit of magic."

"Why don't you train her? You are skilled in it as well."

"True, but I need to practice with this power" he said, showing the knife that was still in his hand before letting it fade. "Spend a week training before we go, I can learn pretty fast when it comes to demonic stuff, comes with begin _the Devil_ and all that, hopefully you can train her up a bit before then. It will also give a chance for some of our power to recover." Ddraig nodded, although he really didn't like the idea of becoming a teacher to Valerie.

xXxXxXx

Ddraig made his training harsh, he didn't see any point in holding back, and thanks to her vampiric body she was resilient enough to take it, and she would be able to heal afterward. Lucifer trained equally hard in mastering the power of the Valefor Clan.

When the week had passed. "So, how is she doing?" Lucifer asked that morning while they were eating together.

"She has grown enough that she has limited control over fire, I also taught her the principles behind the other elements. It might be beneficial for her to train while we go to Greece. The two of us can handle any threat better than she can." Valerie hung her head slightly at his words.

"Valerie" Lucifer got out of his seat and walked over to her, she was on the other side of the table, he walked around and placed a finger under her chin to make her look at him in the eyes, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. "Both Ddraig and I have had centuries to gain power, you have had just over a decade. The gap in power is only natural, but I have faith that you will become a competent pawn" he moved his face closer to hers. "Besides, it was the great Lucifer that picked you." He teased before going back to his food and seat.

"Work hard and get strong. Become worthy." Ddraig stated.

"Thank you both."

"No sweat. As the idea goes, I think you're right. Valerie, you should stay here and train while Ddraig and I go to Greece to find someone else that we can recruit." Valerie agreed, but she felt a little bad that she was being left behind, she wanted to be of use.

They didn't really need to pack anything, just some clothes, other than that there was no point bringing anything else. Then they left and got their flight, they decided to travel from Japan as humans as opposed to teleporting, it would be less suspicious that way and they could act without being interrupted, at least for a while.

They landed in Athens, then from there they made their way to Parthenon. "This thing has seen better days" Lucifer commented when he saw the temple. "Time erodes all things." He commented. Ddraig seemed to agree. "Ddraig, try letting out some of your aura, not too much, just enough to attract some attention. Not enough to attract the attention of a high-up official though like a God."

"Fine" Ddraig grunted before releasing a small portion of his aura. There were two people that sensed it, one was close by, on their way back to the city from the temple, while the other was twice the distance.

A few minutes later someone arrived, they had no qualms with showing up with a bang, quite literally, crashing into the ground as they fell from the air at a speed that was almost impossible to see as a normal human.

"Who are you?" Ddraig asked.

The boy was holding a spear and dressed in armour, obviously ready to fight. He raised his spear, spinning it a few times before holding it forward, pointed at Ddraig. "Achilles. Who are you?"

"Ryuu" Ddraig responded.

"Really? Dragon…? that's real original, how much thought did you put into that? Three seconds." Lucifer mocked quietly so that Achilles couldn't hear.

"It works." Ddraig replied with a growl. Then turning his attention to the boy that showed up. "Does that mean you're a descendant of Achilles then?"

"Of course, but I'm not just an ordinary descendant, I share more than just my name with him. I have his powers to."

"I see, is he okay?" Ddraig asked Lucifer, to which he received a shrug. "Alright then, Achilles, fight me so that we can see your worth."

"Worth? Hah! Fine then, but I warn you, I'm not going to hold back" he smiled. Ddraig scoffed _'Cocky kid'_ he thought as he looked at the smile. With a kick he shot from the ground, the so-called Achilles shooting at them with the same speed in which he had arrived, feint trails of green energy as he moved.

Ddraig lifted a hand and gripped the end of the spear before it hit him. His hand began to shake slightly as they battle to control the spear, Ddraig holding it in place while Achilles was trying to stab him in the face.

"You're pretty strong" Achilles commented. "But, it doesn't matter, you might be as strong, but you aren't as fast as I am!" he declared before spinning to kick Ddraig. Ddraig moved his head back to avoid the shot.

"Just because you have some power doesn't make you invincible." Ddraig commented before kicking him. Achilles rolled along the ground at highspeed, but he got back up and thrust the spear to block the advance of Ddraig.

Lucifer watched as the two continued to clash. Ddraig was only matching Achilles to see what he would do, but he did make it seem as though he was using everything he had, just in case they decided not to recruit Achilles then their identities wouldn't be at risk.

The fight lasted for a few more minutes before Lucifer decided that he had seen enough. Achilles was clearly durable, probably made to be immortal, he was definitely fast, most Devils, even knights wouldn't be able to keep up, he didn't use a sword, but he was still definitely in the Knight category or Rook category judging from his physical manner of fighting, truth be told he would be a good fit for either.

Achilles rocketed at Ddraig, his body surrounded by green energy as he broke the sound barrier, while Ddraig charged him with red energy surrounding him. However, an instant before they clashed Lucifer appeared between them, he gripped the spear and tossed Achilles to one side while he stopped Ddraig's fist in place, generating a shockwave as he caught it.

"Hey! Why're you stopping us!" Achilles protested, getting up with slight hesitance, he had clearly taken damage, Ddraig on the other hand was completely unharmed.

"Because, you fought so that I could see your worth." He walked over to him and pushed him over, Achilles fell to the ground and he was suddenly hit with the injuries that he had suffered. "You should have been paying more attention, if you had been you would have noticed he wasn't even trying."

"Who are you?!" Achilles questioned.

"Draco Valefor, and I am a Devil. My purpose for being here was to find someone like you."

"A Devil? And what do you mean someone like me? Do you want to fight?"

"Nah, besides, if I fought you I'd have to hold back too, there would be no point in fighting like that. I came to find someone who had potential and enough power to aid me on my mission."

"So?"

"Do you know anything about a Devil's peerage?" Lucifer asked, he sat down on the ground in front of him as Ddraig moved to a position behind him.

"You use those piece thingies to make devils that serve you, or something like that" he scratched his cheek. Then it clicked. "Wait! Are you trying to make me your servant?!" he jumped to his feet. "Why the hell would I do that?!"

"Simple. You would get stronger and you'd get to fight strong people. We'd also help you to get stronger and use your powers better." He then summoned the knight piece. "But, I'm not trying to force you, whether you want to or not is entirely your choice."

Ddraig and Lucifer continued to talk with him about the benefits, also including the drawbacks, but then they got to the main topic when it looked like he was going to join. "Also, there is a beast that will destroy this world and everything in it, there aren't many people that know about it and my idiot of a son is seeking to release it, which means we have to either stop him from releasing it or prepare for the beast. Personally, I want to try for both, just in case we fail to stop it from being released then we need to be able to fight back."

"Beast of the Apocalypse? Son? You're like my age how do you have a son?"

"Actually" he stood up. "My true name is Lucifer, the original, I am older than you could imagine but have been cursed to live as a human for millennia, finally I have my body back, an I'm going to do everything I can to stop that monster, even if it means fighting my own son." His eyes began to glow.

"My name true name is Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor" Ddraig added.

"You expect me to believe you are _the Devil_ and you're the Red Dragon of Domination." Achilles scoffed at the idea.

"Come with me and I'll show you, of course if you decline our offer I will return you." He held out his hand. Achilles took it and they were teleported elsewhere. On to the top of a mountain.

Achilles took a look around, Ddraig took a running jump off of the mountain and shifted into his dragon form. "What do you think of me now human?" he asked as he landed, he was bigger than the actually peak, so it looked very weird, Lucifer smiled when he saw the shocked expression of Achilles.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright, I tried to make this as good as I can. If you want to know what he looks like then he is the Achilles from Fate Apocrypha, at least that's what I'm basing him on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Achilles was in shock over the revelation, then it clicked, if the dragon in front of him really was the Red Dragon of Domination then the only way he would be serving a Devil would be if they were Satan level strength… no they would have to be stronger than that… could the boy before him really be a Lucifer, I mean Lucifer was one of the oldest beings inexistence… or not considering he was dead and all. Did he believe them or not?

"As you can see, Ddraig is Ddraig, unfortunately for me proving who I am would cause some consequences, there is a chance that someone would sense my power and I don't feel like fighting a God today. Now the choice is in your hands. What will you do Achilles, descendant of Achilles?" Lucifer said with a smile.

Achilles thought for a while before going down onto one knee. "If I'm going to be in service to anyone the first and strongest of all Devils is probably the best I'm ever going to get."

"Smart choice." Ddraig muttered. Contrary to what they had told him, with the knowledge of their identities they would've had to kill him if he had turned them down, Lucifer only lied because he didn't want the boy to have to lie to them in fear of dying.

"Then" he stood before Achilles, holding out the piece as a magic circle appeared, but it wasn't the Valefor circle it was the Lucifer one. "Achilles, do you swear to uphold your duties to me as my knight and to remain loyal to me and only me?"

"Yeah!" Achilles declared with gusto. And so Lucifer made Achilles his knight, pushing the piece into him as the hero's descendant swore his loyalty to Lucifer, not Draco Valefor as it would hold no meaning. He then swore him to secrecy regarding their identities, before taking them back to Greece.

"Achilles, tell me, is there anyone else here that holds similar power to you that would join us?" Lucifer asked as he healed Achilles of his wounds.

"Not that I know of, but I do know of other hero descendants like me in other places. We meet up some times to fight, training is better when the person you are fighting can keep up after all." He informed them. "Which pieces have you use so far?" he asked.

"One pawn and a knight, the latter being the one we used just now. I haven't been fully conscious for long so I lack allies." Lucifer admitted.

"Well if you were looking for another knight then Sieg, the descendant of Siegfried, or Mordred, one of the descendants of King Arthur Pendragon would work." He said thoughtfully.

"Alright, so where can we find them?"

"Probably fighting in England. They train together because it is easier for them, both are about as strong as each other and finding people of that strength is hard, of course I would beat them both, but still, I live here and they don't want to."

"Would they join us?" Ddraig asked.

"Siegfried would if you could beat him in a fight, but Mordred would be difficult, she thinks of herself as a King… the whole Arthur thing and all that so making her a servant would be hard." Achilles answered.

"Then we should go to Siegfried now." Ddraig immediately said, almost like an order.

"Oh? Why are you so adamant about this Siegfried? Although…" he put his finger to his chin. "I swear I've heard that name before in one or a few of my human lives."

"He killed Fafnir, which means as a human he is capable of killing a Dragon King."

"That definitely makes him a possibility, and if she is as strong then her too. Do you have a way to contact them?" he asked Achilles, to which he received a nod. "Do they have a way to get into the underworld?"

"Probably."

"Then ask them to meet us at the estate, you can tell them where it is once you've been there. I would rather them come to us if they are interested, but don't tell them who we are, just give them a hint that were are stronger than them by far and it should be enough to peak their interest." Lucifer instructed, Achilles nodded.

They returned to the hotel room that Ddraig and Lucifer were going to rent after that. Ddraig and Lucifer both relaxed for a few days while Achilles did everything that he needed to in Greece, family stuff like that before they returned to Japan and then went to the mansion.

xXxXxXx

When they got back they went to the room that Valerie was training in, she was creating balls of fire in her hands and then shooting them at a target that one of the servants had made for her. She was breathing heavily so she had clearly been doing it for a while. Lucifer could also see that her hands were burned from the overuse of the magic.

"Ahem!" Lucifer faked a cough to get her attention, she wasn't preparing to fire at the time so bad happened when she lost focus. Her eyes widened and she called out his name as she ran into his arms.

"I missed you" she said as she gripped to him tightly, he grips her tightly as well, before they share a quick kiss.

"I missed you to, but we have to do the formal stuff first" he turned himself so that she turned to, now able to see the grinning Achilles. "This is my second piece, my first knight, Achilles descendant of the dude with the same name." Lucifer introduced. "And Achilles this is Valerie Tepes, she was my first piece and is serving as one of my pawns, although she is also the only pawn I have at the moment."

"Well then I guess that means for now protecting Lucifer is out job, so we should probably learn to work together." Achilles mentioned. He assumed correctly that Valerie knew Lucifer's identity.

"What? He knows?" Valerie was shocked.

"Well considering that he is my servant yes, I will be telling everyone that I make my servant considering that I will trust them, after all if they wanted to betray me they would have to become a stray and if they did that no one would believe them." he smiled. "I doubt either of you two would do that."

"Of course not!" Valerie rejected the idea immediately. Achilles grunted in agreement.

"I gave you my word, there's no way I'd break that." He explained. Lucifer smiled with the satisfaction of their answers.

"I wasn't accusing you of anything. Now, Valerie, give me your hands" she did as she was told and took them into his own. A flash of light later and they were healed. "You could do this yourself with your Sacred Gear, but it seems you had forgotten you were injured. Get some rest and you can train again tomorrow."

"Okay Lucifer."

xXxXxXx

Lucifer was asleep, but he was not resting, his mind was spinning through a particular memory, lying in his arms, the body of the woman that he loved, in his arms, covered in blood, followed by a flash of anger that led him to his father. Lilith. When he awoke he was covered in sweat, the events having played over a few times he was sure he didn't want to go back to sleep. "Man…" he clutched his burning head. "What? That wasn't a normal dream… what is happening, Lilith is dead, nothing can change that."

He picked up a glass that was beside his bed and filled it with water using magic. In one he downed the drink. Letting out a painful sigh he threw his head back onto his soft pillow, he didn't want to sleep but he did need to rest at least.

' _Lilith'_

He waited until the early hours of the day arrived. He got out of bed at five o'clock. He made himself breakfast and ate, finishing before the others were awake. While the others were eating he took to reading some history books, he had holes in his memories and figured he should catch up.

They had no real plans for the day, the two newest members of their group were training with each other, so the older members were relaxing.

That was until a magic circle appeared that bore the crest if Sirzechs Gremory, the False Lucifer, and in a flash of red he appeared with his head maid.

"Will if it isn't the Great Satan. What can I do for you Sirzechs?" he asked, not looking up from his book for more than a second, just checking that Grayfia still looked a beautiful as ever. Ddraig however gave his attention to the Devil.

"Lord Valefor, I came to ask something of you?"

"Oh yeah, and what might that be Lord Lucifer?"

"My younger sister is currently watching over the territory of Kuoh, along with Sona Sitri. I want to ask you to move there for a while, and assist my sister."

"She seems to be fully capable of handling things un until now, why send me?"

"Well, there is something she is going to prepare for over the next few weeks. I'm sure you remember Riser?"

"You mean the bird boy, sort of." Sirzechs gave a smile at his insult to the young Phenex. "What does he have to do with any of this?"

"Before you interrupted they were about to declare their desires to face one another to settle an engagement. Things were delayed by my other duties, but we were finally able to discuss terms and Rias has three weeks to prepare for the Rating Game, I would ask that you help with her duties so that she can train for the upcoming match."

"And is this an order?"

"No, it is but a request, and in return of course you will receive something from me in return."

"I have another idea." Sirzechs looked at him to continue. "The whole issue with your sister is that she has to be engaged to someone from the 72 pillars to add stability to the current structure. Riser would align the Phenex and Gremory families to do that, but wouldn't another family do just as well?"

"What are you saying?"

"I have no desire to marry her, but for the sake of things I will fight Riser in a Rating Game and the victor will be engaged to her, that way if I win then she can be safe in the fact that she has an engagement that Riser can't effect and it will provide what you needed from their marriage. No one will expect us to get married immediately after being engaged and that will give her the time she needs to do whatever it was that she wanted to do."

"And do you not intend to marry her at all?"

"Nope, unless we both end up falling for each other and it is completely consensual then I will never marry her, just act as a shield that allow her to make her own choices. So, what say you Great Satan Lucifer, will you permit me to challenge Riser?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright, so I don't plan on making them get married at all, even if she does fall for him he won't be marrying her. This was just to stop Riser from it and a chance to start adding Ravel to the harem. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, it wasn't my best work but I had trouble writing this for some reason.**

 **Also, any ideas as to how Lucifer might get his powers back other than waiting for a long time, same with Ddraig.**

 **Peerage:**  
Queen – unclaimed  
Bishop x2 – Unclaimed, Unclaimed  
Rook x2 – Unclaimed, Unclaimed  
Knight x2 – Achilles (mutated), Unclaimed  
Pawn x8 – Valerie, Unclaimed x7

 **Harem: Valerie,**

 **Possible Harem: Mordred,** **Rias, Akeno, Grayfia, Tsubaki, Sona, Ravel, Tiamat**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, I had several essays due at school as well as coursework deadlines to meet so I wasn't able to write as much as normal. Hopefully the next one won't take as long, but bear in mind that I do three coursework heavy subjects.**

* * *

With the challenge proposed and accepted by Riser, who laughed at the idea some new-found Devil was able to beat him, something he would come to regret when the fight took place, foolishly accepted the battle between him and Draco Valefor.

Rias didn't want to marry him, but of course Draco had no intention of marrying her, they managed to keep her from ruining the challenge and ruining the plan until Riser left, to return in three weeks when they were to fight, Rias was given a full explanation after and she accepted the plan after some debate.

She had tried to insist that she and her peerage help train the limited one of Draco, but his reply was a harsh rejection. "Why would I need the help of someone too weak to make a difference. Someone that relies on talent alone like you couldn't help me to achieve anything." Before he teleported away.

"Ddraig, I want you to train Valerie as best you can, of course I will move out until the three weeks are over, after all, if I remained I would only provide a distraction." Ddraig nodded with a grunt of acknowledgement. Lucifer gave Valerie a hug and a kiss before he departed, walking to the door while waving behind him. "Achilles, I'll leave your training up to you, go where you want. See you in three weeks!" he then disappeared.

Where he went they had no idea, but they were sure he wasn't going to waste his time.

Remembering what the servant had told him not long ago he teleported to the Familiar Forest, where he walked in the direction of the strongest power that he could sense. Finding himself at the mouth of a cave he looked into the darkness.

"If I'm right this is where you should be, but if not, this power I sense will do just fine." He started, his eyes looking at the ground. "Well, Tiamat the Dragon King! Why don't you become mine?!"

He waited for a moment before an angry roar erupted from the cave, from the darkness. Whereas some might have flinched, he took on a bored expression. "You done?"

"You dare ask me to become your familiar?!" a voice roared just as loud as the actual roar. A blue dragon emerged, feet causing light tremors to run through the ground with each step. Lucifer just smiled as the magnificent beast before him rose to take a proud stance.

"I knew that would make you mad, a dragon's pride will always be their downfall." He smiled slightly at her anger. "But, you misunderstood me. I'm not asking you to become my familiar, that would be a waste, instead" he summoned a piece to his hand that she stared at "I want you to become my Queen."

The space between his words and her reply was long, at least it seemed that way. She just looked at him, he could see he eyes drifting from thee piece in his hand to him, scanning him for some sign that he was kidding no doubt, or going to back out, she didn't think that he was being serious until his smile grew.

"You aren't afraid… are you?" she asked. She wasn't made, at least if she was it wasn't a feeling that was on the surface. Surprise… or maybe her being impressed was what was most prominent.

"Why would I be afraid of something so beautiful." He complimented, she appeared to have no external reaction to his words. "I came her for the sole purpose as making you my Queen, but I know how dragons think. You won't respect anyone that doesn't have strength. So, I'll prove that I do."

"Very well! I will grant you the challenge you want, but you winning is the only way I will join you!" she accepted his challenge and let out a roar before they began.

The first attack came from her. Breathing an ocean of flames onto the forest. Lucifer easily dodge the attack, flying up into the air with his wings. He spread them wide as he came to a stop, spending a moment to admire the flames before generating a sphere of darkness and tossing it at her mouth as she prepared another blast of flame.

The darkness collided with her draconic flames, both neutralising one another.

Launching into the sky she shifted her form, turning into a human form, blue hair and eyes. She was actually very attractive, but he couldn't focus on that. From her back had grown two wings, the same as her dragon ones but smaller.

She shot toward him, trying to slam into him, he took up the challenge and shot toward her with equal speed. An instant before they collided however he twisted in the air and instead of crashing onto one another he dodged, generating a small blade that he cut down her torso with.

"Let me guess" he came to a stop. She stopped as her wound leaked blood. "You thought this would make things easier, too bad you gave up those scales to do it." He smiled, generating a spear of darkness he launched it at her.

She simply shifted slightly to avoid the spear. _'What is this? I already know about him, Lucifer told me, but this… he isn't Draco Valefor… I've felt this power somewhere before… I can't place it though'_ she thought as they continued to trade blows, one after the other, each one getting stronger and stronger and stronger.

"Who are you?!" she asked. They sored through the sky, a small space between them as they did, she was chasing him. "Who are you really?!"

He twisted and delivered a strong kick that pushed her downward, then following through by punching her in the gut.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you" he replied.

Before he could hit her again she shifted back into her dragon form. He also seemed to be changing, and minutes later she noticed that he looked like an adult, just barely an adult, maybe twenty years old, his frame larger and more muscular.

"Well… I should thank you. It isn't my full power, but it should hold me closer than I have been in a long time for at least a few minutes." Lucifer said, now from his back there were six wings, each one identical and his body seemed to be oozing power.

"Full power?" she questioned.

"After the old man locked me away my power was taken from me, playing human was fun for a time, but I'm done with that now." Two spheres gathered in either hand, no bigger than a baseball, but each one was compressed so there was no telling how much power was in them. "As my power returns so does my true self, in time I will be whole. Now Tiamat, I think it's time that we end this little fight of ours. Don't you?"

"Bring it on!" she yelled.

During all of their fighting they had moved. They were no longer above or even near to the Familiar Forest, instead they were above a blank area of the underworld, and when they clashed the shockwave tore the land apart, scorching it with heat and sending debris flying for who knows how far.

The clash of a Dragon King and a partially formed True Satan proved to be enough to create a large crater that was larger than the dragon herself, larger than four of her, maybe even double that.

"So Tiamat" he summoned the piece to his hand as he stood over the dragon, in her human form again at the base of a carter. "Will you accept my offer?"

"I agreed to the terms, I will become your queen, but if you ever prove to be a worthless master I will kill you" she warned as she snarled. He couldn't help a slight chuckle at her words. She didn't seem to appreciate the laugh.

"Who are you really?" she asked as she rose from her knees after the ceremony had been completed.

"My name is Lucifer" he admitted. Her eyes widened in shock, but his power had felt similar, weaker, but still it was familiar, and if he was telling the truth then she felt as though she could help him regain his power that he had so clearly lost.

"I wanted to ask. Why were you holding back?" Lucifer asked her.

"I didn't expect you to have as much strength as you did." She replied honestly. "I won't do that next time." She then told him with a smile.

xXxXxXx

When the three weeks had ended, Lucifer and his peerage had gathered in the Phenex territory, they were all in a side room, through the door there was a party being held but they weren't attending. They were just waiting until they could enter the Rating Game they were to have with Riser and his peerage.

From what they knew Riser had a full set, but it wouldn't matter, after all Lucifer had gained two new pieces of his own, thanks to his battle with Tiamat and the efforts of Achilles, he now had a new knight and his queen.

They had agreed that they would be fighting in an arena of Riser's choosing, although the Phenex clan member had tried to push it onto Lucifer as a handicap. He wouldn't be saying things like that when him and his peerage were done with him.

"Are you ready Lord Valefor?" Grayfia asked as she appeared in the room. She was holding herself as always, but her eyes drifted to Draco for a moment. He gave a simple response of 'yes' and they were teleported inside the dimension that had been designed for their match.

They appeared in a large room, the centre of which had a large table that was covered with the utensils, it was laid out as if ready to serve over a dozen guests, probably closer to two, trays and dishes filled with food also there. However, no one was there. It was a rather grand looking room, something built for a noble, which probably meant they were fighting in a replica of a mansion that the Phenex Clan owned, and probably the one Riser lived in, clearly giving him the homefield advantage. Not that it would matter.

"What's the plan boss?" Achilles asked. The others were waiting for the same thing. His orders.

"Achilles, Mordred and Tia" Tiamat raised an eyebrow at the nickname she had been given, but she couldn't bring herself to scowl at it. "I want you to hunt them down, eliminate everyone but their Kind and Queen, those two are mine. Valerie, you stay here with me, we will protect this place until the numbers have been lessened."

"Afraid to fight?!" Mordred almost yelled.

"No, afraid of killing them might be more accurate, after all if I kill them by mistake then we lose automatically, plus I want to see your skills myself" he summoned an orb to his hand. "So, I'll be watching" he then pulled out one of the chairs and took a seat. Valerie sat on his lap, while the others waited for the planning period to end before heading out themselves.

The battle between Draco Valefor (Lucifer) and Riser Phenex had begun.

* * *

 **Peerage:**

Queen – Tiamat  
Bishop x2 – Unclaimed, Unclaimed.  
Rook x2 – Unclaimed, Unclaimed.  
Knight x2 – Achilles, Mordred.  
Pawn x8 – Valerie, Unclaimed x7.

 **Harem: Valerie,**

 **Possible Harem: Mordred, Rias, Akeno, Grayfia, Tsubaki, Sona, Ravel, Tiamat, Yubelluna, Lady Phenex (probably gonna name her Layla)**

 **As always let me know what you think of you have the time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Mordred had started walking in a direction, they each had picked one when they left the room. She wasn't wearing her armour, just the revealing red outfit that she used when she wasn't expecting a fight that would require her full abilities. She could always put on her armour, but she doubted that there would be a need for it.

"These halls remind me much of the castle" she stated as she walked, looking at the grandly designed corridors. She reached the bottom of some stairs after a few minutes and started to descend, when suddenly she blocked an attack. A strike from a blade which had been targeted at her neck.

She looked at the blade and noted that it was covered in flames, the wielder dressed in a full set of silver armour that had black accents. There was another weapon at her side, but they had elected not to use it. A decision that she would regret.

Mordred countered more quickly than the girl could track and cut deep into her side. "My name is Mordred Pendragon! The true heir to the Pendragon name! Now who are you?!" she said in her typically loud voice and with the usual air of arrogance.

"Y-You're strong" the knight gripped her side. Another arrived. One was below her, the one she had cut, but the other was also clearly a knight, she wielded a Zweihänder. "My name is Karlamine, one of the two knights in service to Lord Riser."

"Lord? Hah! He is no Lord" she laughed, red energy ran through her blade quickly and covered it almost like fire, with small amounts of electricity crackling around it. Mordred gained a cruel looking smile that showed her arrogance before she looked at the other. "And you?"

"Siris, the second knight of Lord Riser." She and the other knight had scowls from the moment Mordred had insulted Riser, but it didn't matter to her. Siris lunged forward, swinging the large blade, Mordred shifted just enough to avoid the attack with minimal effort.

While she attacked Karlamine also made her move, she increased the aura of flame that surrounded her blade and swung with the hopes of catching Mordred with the flames, Mordred parried the attack.

Kicking Karlamine she forced her to drop her sword as she was slammed into the wall from the force, she then twisted on the spot and sliced straight through the Zweihänder, shocking and horrifying Siris.

Seconds later she cut them both enough that they disappeared in a blue light.

" **Both of Lord Riser's Knights have been eliminated"** Grayfia announced, her monotone voice as clear as ever.

xXxXxXx

Achilles had made his way to the roof, perching on it gave him a good view of the grounds. They were extensive, but the endless number of torches were a bit excessive, even if the owners of the land were Phenex's. Catching the sound of footsteps through the windows that he had opened under the ledge of the roof.

Swinging over the edge and through the window he slid, there were two figures there that both reacted to him before he even stopped.

One, whom was wearing half a mask, kicked him, barely shifting his position. He smiled when he felt the power of the kick. In that instant he could tell how strong she was. "Too bad you aren't stronger, I was hoping to have at least some form of challenge." Taunted.

The two figures, who assumed to be the rooks of Riser started their attacks, blending together nice combos of kicks and punches with the intent to knock him out of the running. He slowly moved backwards, deflecting the attacks with his hands, allowing his spear to fade away.

"We're not going to lose to you" the Chinese one said.

He smiled before jumping backward. They rushed at him, not wanting to give him any breathing room. He equalled the punch of the mask one, breaking her fist and knocking her back, taking the hit from the other.

"You were both strong, but my orders were to take as many of you out as I can." As soon as he was talking there was a massive explosion that rocked everything. _'Tiamat I'm guessing'_ he smiled at the mass of power that was some distance from them, only visible thanks to a nearby window that he could peer through via the open door.

"What is that?" the masked one asked.

"Not sure, we need to get back to master." The other said.

"Not happening" Achilles knocked them both out with two quick actions, one a kick, that sent the masked one through a wall while he grabbed the other by the throat and knocked her unconscious by slamming her against the ground.

" **Lord Riser's Rooks have been eliminated"**

xXxXxXx

Tiamat had found the Pawns, they had been split into smaller teams and weren't moving as a unit, but, she had forced most of them into one large room. It was a ballroom, the perfectly cleaned floor that seemed to sparkle when it was touched by light. There was a large chandelier that was suspended above the dance floor, there were several rounded tables that bordered the wooden floor.

The pawns were all gathered in the centre of the room. The two cat sisters were the closest to the doorway, so when Tiamat entered, still in her human form, they were the first that she attacked. Although, they a narrowly avoided the attack thanks to their cat instincts, unfortunately, the force of the attack generated a wave of air that knocked them off balance.

"What are you?" A pawn dressed as a main said as she kicked at Tiamat, the female dragon rocked backward and blasted her with a magical attack. To Tiamat it was barely any magic, but to them it was enough to defeat the maid pawn.

" **One of Lord Riser's pawns has been eliminated"** Grayfia announced as the pawn disappeared in blue light.

There was another maid with lighter brown hair who attacked her next, her punches felt like nothing, so Tiamat allowed her to hit her, standing in place as the pawn tried to deal out damage. "You'll pay for hurting Burent!" the pawn said.

The two cats tossed two spheres of magic at her, Tiamat took those hits as well and received no damage.

"You'll have to do better than that to hurt me." Tiamat said as she grabbed one of the cat girls and threw her into a pawn that looked like she was dressed to be a belly dancer, while tossing a sphere of her own magic at one that was using a staff.

" **One of Lord Riser's Pawns have been eliminated"** was announced as the one with the staff disappeared.

Dealing with the others was easy, she didn't move from the spot she had chosen and waited for the pawns to make the first moves, each time waiting for them to attack and returning with brute force that knocked them out of the running.

" **Four of Lord Riser's pawns of been eliminated."** Again, the voice of Grayfia announced the defeated of more of Riser's pieces. Leaving the two bishops and two pawns, along with Riser and his queen.

xXxXxXx

Draco smiled when he heard all of the announcements, he knew that they would win but he was surprised at how fast they had tracked most of them down. And now it was his turn to join the fight, as well as Valerie's. "There should be two Pawns left, can you deal with them?" Draco asked.

"I can try" she said with determination.

He gave a smile in reply and they both left together, they walked together as he created a communication circle beside his ear. "Achilles, return to protect the base, I'm going to find the chicken boy." Then the circle disappeared.

"Good luck" he affectionately kissed her on the cheek before leaving her, he had spotted something that she hadn't, the two twins, both pawns, and both wielding chainsaws. When Valerie spotted them she took a deep breath.

Valerie cast a fire spell, which sent a fireball at the twins, they easily dodged the attack. Valerie watched as they dodged and started to charge her head on despite the distance. Both of them laughing and talking about the different ways that they were going to cut her.

She wanted to panic, but there was no point, magic wasn't her only power after all, she was much stronger than they were in every aspect, as long as she didn't slip up or underestimate them too much then she would be fine.

Being with some of the most powerful beings to ever exist she had forgotten how naturally strong she was. When they were close enough she kicked one back and ducked under the blade of the other.

Spreading her hand, she cast a small fire spell which followed the one she had kicked, the gesture to cast the spell was small, flexing her fingers. The spell hit its target and there was a scream as the fire spread across the body of the small pawn. _I won't let him down._ She thought as she spun to guard herself from the other.

" **One of Lord Riser's Pawns has been eliminated"** the voice of Grayfia announced once again as the pawn that was covered in flames faded as blue light sparkled in their place.

"AH!" a scream came as Valerie punched, with a hand coated in flame, the other and last pawn at full strength, knocking them into the wall, causing a thundering sound to fill the corridor as cracks appeared behind them.

" **The last of Lord Riser's Pawns has been eliminated"** and with that her fight was done. As the adrenaline faded she noticed that there were several shallow cuts on her arms and one larger one near to the top of her arm. She was hit by the pain of them at once and sat for a few seconds, waiting for them to heal.

xXxXxXx

There were only the Bishops, the King and the Queen left to go, and they were all together. They had been given the garden as a base, that was neatly kept to perfection. In the centre was a table that was on a marble platform with a canopy above it. Riser and the younger looking bishop were sitting, drinking tea, his queen behind him and the other bishop standing on the steps of the platform to keep an eye out for any possible attackers.

Despite the destruction that had just occurred they seemed at peace, that was until they heard the announcements. That had changed things.

Riser had assumed that he would win without contest the same as if he were to face Rias and her peerage. But his peerage was dropping like flies and there was nothing he could do about it, at least not without putting some effort in and there was only one of the enemy that he wanted to fight. Draco Valefor.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait too long. Seconds after his last two pawns were defeated they were aware of a new presence in the garden. They turned to see the enemy walking toward them at a calm pace.

"Mihae, deal with him" Riser ordered. The bishop obeyed and walked to block his path. She raised both hands and on either a magic circle appeared that was just bigger than her hands. From them came low level spells, testing to see what Draco would do.

"You'll have to do better than that" Draco said with a monotone voice as he walked through the spells. What she didn't see was the shadows that matched the attacks. "As far as I understand bishops are supposed to be talented with magic, you should have stronger spells than that."

She did as he said and used every spell she could think of. But bending shadow around one arm he used it to block everything. It was like he had armour, but for one arm only. "That's better, it's clear that you have some potential, but you haven't had much strict guidance, maybe if you had you'd have worked to slow me down even a little" he summoned a ball of shadow from his other hand and formed several strands that were like strings with pointed ends.

Before she could say anything else the strands fired at her, wrapping around her figure and pulling her down. The pointed ends dove under the ground and she was unable to move.

As he walked past he stabbed her with a blade that he generated from the shadowed arm. He didn't aim for anything vital, her stomach, so that enough damage was done to remove her from the Rating Game.

" **One of Lord Riser's Bishops has been eliminated"** the very familiar voice of Grayfia announced, he could have sworn that he heard some emotion in her voice that time, not much, not enough to notice, but he thought so.

"You ever notice how sexy her voice is?" Draco commented as he continued to walk toward the others. They were a little surprised by his comment toward the ultimate queen. In fact, the audience listening had very much a similar reaction.

"Now, who wants to be next?" Draco held out his arms and shadow began to flow from both of them.

"So, that's the power of the Valefor bloodline?" Riser commented.

"Yep, just like an evil dragon we can command the shadows. So, why don't we test who is stronger. You. The failure of a Phenex, or me, the last surviving Valefor" Riser brought out his wings, but he wasn't the one to respond to Draco.

Instead his queen, Yubelluna activated her magic and a sudden explosion engulfed Draco.

"All talk" she commented.

"Guess again" he emerged unscathed from her explosion, with a smile on his face that showed the lack of damage he had taken. "Now, my turn? Or do you want to try another pointless explosion?" he taunted.

She took the bait and cast spell after spell after spell, each one stronger than the last, but each one he simply walked through. "Like the Bishop girl you have in your ranks, you have potential to be very strong, unfortunately you have an incompetent king."

"Don't talk about him that way!" she yelled as she charged another spell, before she could trigger it though he suddenly appeared in front of her, demonstrating a small portion of his speed. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her over to him, cupping her face with his other hand.

"He doesn't deserve you." He moved his face closer to hers eliciting a blush from her, only slightly, but visibly, which infuriated Riser. "It's a shame you're my enemy, maybe we can change that, but not right now" he separated from her. They both prepared an attack, but Draco was much faster and eliminated her.

" **Lord Riser's Queen has been eliminated."**

"And then there were two" Draco commented as he looked to the two-remaining peerage members but looking them up and down he realised that one wasn't getting ready to fight at all. "What's your deal?" he asked the girl.

"Hmph" she scoffed.

"Fine, don't tell me. But I'm sure I can guess from the similarities in your appearance, although she is a lot cuter than you" he teased. "Now" he narrowed his gaze on Riser. "If she isn't going to fight then that leaves me and you chicken boy."

"You dare insult the great house of Phenex!"

"I don't give a fuck what house you're a part of. You could be the last surviving member of the Lucifer family and I'd still kick your ass across this garden" he threatened.

Both revealed their wings and shot into the sky as they clashed, it was much slower than when he fought Tiamat and he needed a lot less power. He wrapped shadow around his wings to protect them and make them looked cooler, before coating his arms.

The shadow that was on his arms gave them protection from the flames and meant that his attacks were stronger too.

The only reason Riser was still standing after the first few seconds of rapid punching was that he was able to heal thanks to his Phenex genetics. It was annoying, but Lucifer already knew the way around that. After all, the body was the only thing that was immortal. His mind was far from it and as long as he kept laying down a beatdown then he would eventually snap.

That was all he needed to do, but the punches weren't causing enough pain. So instead, he shifted the shadow on one arm and turned it into a long chain with a spiked end and the chains links were all slightly spiked to cause damage.

When Riser saw them it was too late, the chain wrapped around one leg and with a quick motion the chain ripped off and with it the skin and muscle was torn with it. Riser let out a blood curling cry as he was flooded with pain. "ARGH!"

"No rest for the douche bag" Draco swung the chain and it wrapped around Riser's middle. His leg still healing when it was torn from him this time it hurt even more, he dropped from the sky, unable to hold himself in the air.

Changing the chain to a sword, one with a large blade he dove down after Riser, crisscrossing in the air he sliced Riser several times.

"Some Devil you are. Whining over and over about your clan and in the end the only reason you're a high class is because you were born in a family, you never worked to improve your strength and just tried to sail through with the power you've had from birth." Draco lifted Riser by his hair. "Your older brothers work hard to improve their strengths, be worthy of the name, you, you're just a sorry excuse for a Devil, barely worthy to be a low-class." He then stabbed him with the sword and pinned him to the floor with it.

"Hell" he looked back to the stunned blonde girl. "Your sister is probably stronger than you." He allowed the sword to dissipate and watched as the wounds on the Devil began to close with flames sealing them shut. _I so wish that I could use my Power of Destruction to kill this guy, but one, I would be disqualified, and two, it would cause a massive uproar in the Devil community to have the original Lucifer, Satan, the Devil, back in the picture._ He thought as looked at the arrogant child writhing in agony.

He failed to notice as he looked down on the pathetic excuse for a Devil beneath him that the blonde female Phenex was blushing slightly as she looked at the older Devil who had dominated her brother.

* * *

 **Peerage:  
**

Queen – Tiamat.  
Bishop x2 – Unclaimed, Unclaimed.  
Rook x2 – Unclaimed, Unclaimed.  
Knight x2 – Achilles, Mordred.  
Pawn x8 – Valerie, Unclaimed x7.

 **Harem: Valerie.**

 **Possible Harem: Mordred, Grayfia, Akeno, Tsubaki, Sona, Ravel, Tiamat, Yubelluna, Morgana Le Fay, Vali Lucifer (Fem).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

It was over and in one act he had secured his name and gained a powerful ally, Rias Gremory. He wasn't that keen on her, she was almost like Riser, just less arrogant, she still relied on the power she was born with, but her body was definitely a plus. He had to find some way to get on with her considering they were now engaged, not that he had to do anything about it considering that it was only so that she could escape her current engagement and avoid any later ones that might arise.

For Lucifer it meant that the name Valefor meant something and he would have at least some pull, although he had accidently made it known that he has a different opinion as to what the class system should be instead of what it was, which pretty much declared that he was against most of those in power.

They had gone back to the house after they had revealed the engagement through a short ceremony, which was more like a high-class party, in which he had to hang around Rias so that they were seen as a double act.

On the plus side he did get a chance to talk to her a little more. That and her queen, Akeno, whom he already knew was a part Fallen Angel. Though he guessed she was for some reason afraid of that part of her and that was why she was hiding it.

"That went well" Ddraig congratulated them as they returned to the house, appearing from a familiar circle, not bothering to use the Valefor one and instead the Lucifer crest. There was no one else there so he already knew that it was fine.

"I'm guessing you watched?" Lucifer asked as they started to walk to the lounge, where they would be able to relax.

"Of course, you need to watch her though" he pointed to Mordred, who gained a smirk. "She's very capable."

"Is she now?" Lucifer looked her up and down as Achilles sped up to open the door for them. All of them went inside the room. They went to the lounging area, where there were three sofas that were positioned on three sides of a large square table, which sat close to the ground, a coffee table.

Ddraig took a seat on the left of the table (if looking from the door), he had the sofa to himself, so that he could relax, opposite him was Achilles and Tiamat, who kept apart on either end of their sofa, but not in an unfriendly way.

The sofa that sat at the back, opposite end from the door, was filled by Lucifer, who sat in the middle, with Valerie, who snuggled into his side, holding herself close to him as he leaned back with her head on his chest, to his left side, while Mordred sat apart from him on the right, but she was still somewhat close.

"Are you ever going to marry Rias?" Ddraig asked.

"It depends. If it were up to me right now I'd say no to a marriage with her, after all I only agreed to do it so that she didn't have to marry that prick and because it helps get in good with Sirzechs. Whether or not I'll end up wanting her remains to be seen, but for now I doubt it." He told honestly, giving Valerie a bit of a squeeze without thinking, making her cheeks gain a little more colour.

"Ddraig?" Achilles wanted to ask him something, so he drew his attention.

"What is it?" Ddraig asked, but he was a lot less friendly than he was with Lucifer. The others had noticed that he held a rather arrogant stance, he had a soft spot when it came to Valerie, due to him training her, but the attitude he held with Lucifer was more akin to a friend, someone that he respected.

Tiamat was the worst with Ddraig. You could tell from her glares that seemed to linger with anger filling them. There was definitely a reason for it, but no one knew yet. It wasn't just one sided either, it was like Ddraig was awkward whenever she was around, only slightly, but it was noticeable.

In all fairness they were dragons, so as Achilles saw it, they could've had some kind of past, considering they were both legendary dragons they had been alive for thousands of years.

"What do you plan on doing? I mean, you're not a member of the peerage, so no offence, but why are you hanging around?" Achilles asked now that he had Ddraig's attention.

"I already swore that I'd help him with his ultimate goal. Until then we are allies, besides he was the one that freed me, so I owe him a great debt." They were all surprised with the revelation that Lucifer freed a Longinus that was sealed by God, they all knew the story, this just reinforced how strong he used to be in their eyes.

xXxXxXx

Draco was getting bored of requests from Sirzechs, even if he was a supposed Super Devil, despite his weak power level, he was trying to exploit his position to control Draco, which was really annoying him. He asked, more like an order hidden behind false pretence, for Draco to improve his position so that people are more accepting of the engagement.

It was starting to make him suspicious of whether Sirzechs wanted him to marry Rias for real. Too bad for him that Lucifer was the first Devil, he had tricked god and other angels, fooling some fake Lucifer wasn't going to be a problem, especially not one that barely understood his power.

He had heard that Sirzechs had some power, but he could tell just from looking at him that he had a lot more potential that was yet to be tapped, and by the old standards he would not be considered a Super Devil either.

Maybe one day he would get to show him how to use the supposed master of destruction how to use the Power of Destruction.

After some time to think he decided that he would go to Kuoh and assist Rias, there was a higher chance that he would find something to do in the human world, possibly a stray devil to take down, even though they weren't going to be that strong it would still occupy his time for a bit and show that he is useful to some of the other Devils that doubted him.

When he arrived it was pretty late, he noticed that there were several missing posters that had a picture of Issei on, but he didn't have the time to sort it out, nor did he know how to do it.

Instead he went to a hotel. Lucky for him he could use his demonic fortune in the human world and that made the fees for the hotel very easy to handle.

He had come by himself so that the others could get on with training and other duties, but Mordred had protested, saying that a knight's place is next to their king, but he turned her down and told her that he needed her to fulfil her duties in the underworld so that things don't collapse while he was away. She wasn't keen on it, but she did agree in the end.

xXxXxXx

The next morning, he woke up earlier than usual, he stretched before taking a shower. Then when he was dried he put on a white collared shirt, black suit trousers, holding them up with a belt and tucking the shirt in so that he looked neater and fixing a blue tie that matched his eyes around his neck. After removing them from his bag he slipped on a pair of black dress shoes and left with a jacket in hand rather than wearing it due to the hot morning.

He closed the door and made sure it looked before heading to his desired destination. Kuoh Academy.

When he got there, he took a quick look around for any signs of magical barriers, he found a few but they weren't going to hinder him at all, so he went inside. It was an impressive school, he did have some memories of it from Issei's life, but the images were blurry.

When you've had so many lives, as many lives as he had, only the key parts stick out. School life isn't really one of those moments, once you've done it once, you've done it a thousand times and he had certainly done that.

"Draco Valefor?" a voice broke him from his analysation of the school grounds, turning he saw a girl, a young bespectacled girl with long black hair that reached down to her knees, with split bangs and light brown eyes.

"Well aren't you a pretty Devil?" he admired her. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"My name is Tsubaki Shinra, I am the queen in service to Sona Sitri." She introduced herself while bowing her head in a polite manner. "My King has requested that you come to the Occult Research Clubroom so that we can begin a meeting with two church representatives." She led him to the old school building and into a room that he had seen before.

"Who are you?" a blue haired girl asked with a scowl.

"Hostile much?" he mocked as he looked around. She scowled.

Tsubaki remained by his side while he took the room in. There were two sofas, on one were the two churchies, both dressed in cloaks and had what he guessed were Holy Swords from the auras that two objects contained, one was wrapped in bandages and sitting next to the blue haired girl, while the other aura was coming from a band and was considerably less destructive.

Rias and Sona were on the opposite sofa and Akeno was standing to the side of it, on Rias' side, with a tray in her hand that had several cups of tea, which she laid out in front of everyone and held one out for Draco.

Rias moved up as he walked round, so that he could sit beside her. He took a sip of tea and thanked Akeno. Tsubaki stood beside Sona in the same fashion that Akeno had stood beside Rias, although Akeno was now beside Draco. She didn't have a tray in her hand.

"Name's Draco Valefor, but it's usually only polite to introduce yourself first. You'd think someone from the church would know that" he introduced himself and then mocked them again, gaining another scowl from the blue haired one and a look of worry from the other.

The blue haired one almost grabbed her sword until she found her hand bound by shadow. "Let's not use that Holy Sword, it might be strong, but I doubt the two of you would win with those blades of yours." She scowled again but moved her hand back and the shadows faded.

"Alright, stop trying to get a rise out of them Draco." Rias intervened. "You came here for a reason, so what did you want?" she asked.

"Nothing. We need you to stay out of our business while we are here." The blue haired one said.

"You want us to give you free reign without supervision? Why would we agree to that?" Sona asked.

"Because we don't want you getting involved." She further explained.

While they were talking Draco closed his eyes and tried to focus. He doubted that they were there for no reason, especially when they were armed with powerful Holy Swords. He memorised the auras of the two blades they had and tried to look for anything like them.

He wasn't able to pinpoint any specific locations, but they were definitely there. He decided not to mention it, but he let them continue as before and decided to stay out of it unless something too big for them to handle were to show up. He sort of hoped that it would.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was a bit slow and didn't have any action or anything, but You can guess what's next so look forward to that. I'm not going to do the whole Gremory Peerage, that would be a bit weird considering he isn't as connected to them as Issei is. I will only probs take Akeno from it possibly Rias, but still on the fence about her.**

 **Also, there was a character that I'm creating later and wanted ideas for members that could be in her peerage. They can be OCs or from other anime.**

 **All you need to know is that she is a supporter of Lucifer, but I won't tell you much else because spoilers… I might need to tell you more to invent characters, but I'll leave it at that for now.**

* * *

 **Peerage:  
**

Queen – Tiamat  
Bishop x2 – Unclaimed x2  
Rook x2 – Unclaimed x2  
Knight x2 – Achilles, Mordred  
Pawn x8 – Valerie, Unclaimed x7

 **Harem: Valerie.**

 **Possible Harem: Mordred, Ravel, Tiamat, Grayfia, Akeno, Tsubaki, Sona, Yubelluna, Morgana Le Fay, Vali Lucifer (Fem).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Lucifer was in his room, dressed in his more casual wear as opposed to his smart clothes, he was drinking a beer while watching the school from afar. It was pretty late, but he had sensed someone who had larger power arrive on the scene.

He decided to wait a while, finishing his drink before getting up, stretching and letting out a groan.

"Time to go to work" he revealed his wings and slid the window open. Climbing out he took off toward the barrier that had been erected to cover the school grounds. Hovering above it and looking through it with some magical effort.

He saw as a ten-winged Fallen Angel decimated the group with assistance from several Cerberus Demons. To be fair they were doing than he expected, they were putting up some fight, but Irina was missing from the battle, and the two sword wielders were struggling to fight them.

Kokabiel was even worse, even though they were combining the powers of Akeno and Rias they were struggling to defeat him. He was treating them like trash and barely moved as he guarded, he didn't even really try to counter attack at all.

"Well, time to get involved" he broke a hole in the barrier and plummeted down as Kokabiel had Akeno pinned to the ground.

"ARGH!" the leader class Fallen Angel cried out as Draco grabbed his wings from behind and twisted one that was in his left hand until they heard it snap, then with a quick motion he rocked them both back so that they were away from Akeno.

Jumping from his back, Draco left behind several knives that were plunged into his back, each one made from shadow. "Sorry to spoil your fun, but I'm not going to let you kill any of them" he smiled while helping Akeno to her feet.

Her clothes were ripped, her chest was hanging out, so to help out he bent some shadows around her chest to conceal her large bust. "You okay?" he asked with a hint of concern.

"I'm fine, but he's strong. We have to buy Lord Lucifer time to get here" she told him.

 _No chance._ He thought as he created a blade of shadow to defend from the angel, who had created one of light.

"I though your family died out" Kokabiel said, he had his teeth gritted and it was obvious from the look on his face that he was in a lot of pain thanks to his broken wing. "You'll die with the rest of them!"

Kokabiel and Draco clashed with the swords they had made, each of them moving at equal speed. It was surprising to Rias and her group that Draco was able to keep pace, they knew he was strong, but they had no idea he was that strong.

"You know. For an angel you're pretty strong" Draco slashed, breaking through the blade if light and cutting into his front.

Flying backward Kokabiel avoided another attack, but he did deliver a cut to the side of Draco's face, although it wasn't deep at all, just a scratch. "For a filthy Devil you're strong. Why side with them?" Kokabiel asked.

Draco smiled. "Is that a job offer?" he asked.

"Would you rather side with them or me?" Kokabiel asked, saying as if the answer was obvious. He obviously meant himself.

"Well, considering that I'm engaged to Rias and I mean, you've seen Akeno, why would I pick you?" he put one hand behind his back and began to collect a mass of shadow in it. He kept collecting it as they spoke, not changing its shape from the sphere.

In an instant their fight ended. Kokabiel was partway through creating a spear of light to kill him, when Draco impaled him on what looked like a trident. "It's over" he said as he swung a sword down to cut his head off.

However, before the shadow hit he heard. **["Divide!"]** And the blade decreased in size enough to miss him. **["Divide!"] ["Divide!"] ["Divide!"] ["Divide!"] ["Divide!"]** more followed and he felt as the power slipped from him, taken by something.

"Well that was different" he grinned as he looked up at the suit of white armour with some blue thrown into the design that was floating above him. "Guessing that you're the White Dragon Emperor?"

"I'm taking him" a female voice said as the armour dropped and grabbed the Fallen Angel. She struck him in the stomach and then the head so that he was knocked out. "Orders from the Governor General."

xXxXxXx

The peerage, who had relaxed slightly when they saw Draco fighting, were back on their feet and immediately on guard to the new threat, who didn't reject the title of White Dragon Emperor, so they assumed that it was correct.

"Drop him!" Rias demanded, a newfound confidence in her voice now that she had the support of Draco.

"Hmph" the White Dragon Emperor scoffed at the idea. She completely ignored the peerage of Rias and went to fly away, when she found her path blocked by Draco. "Move."

"Or what?" he warned.

The host of Albion wasn't sure what to make of him. He was obviously strong, but he had also seen her take away his power like it was nothing and wasn't phased at all. "This!" she crashed into him, but he held strong and her armour shattered as he returned the favour by slamming into her too.

"You barely know how to use the power that the dragon has, do you?" he grabbed her leg and tossed her through the air, removing Kokabiel from her grasp as he did. Checking that he was still unconscious before he dropped the Fallen Angel to the Gremory Peerage.

"Who are you?" the girl asked as her armour replenished itself.

 **["Careful Vali, this one is dangerous."]**

"Ah, well if it isn't Albion. I'm guessing that you remember me?"

 **["No one could forget you"]**

"Then we need to go higher, unless you have a problem with that? I really don't want them to overhear." He instructed and after Albion gave an approving grunt Vali followed the instruction and they went higher.

He knew that the dragon was talking to this Vali, but he doubted that he would tell her considering that he might think Lucifer would kill her if she knew.

"Who are you?" Vali asked. She was still wearing her armour.

"You first" Lucifer wasn't going to let her find out if he didn't know about her, he doubted that he would use his real name, but it was fun to grandstand either way. _There's something strange about this one._ He thought. "You're not human, are you?"

 **["Told you"]**

The armour was removed and replaced with the image of a very beautiful girl with long silver hair and piercing blue eyes with a well-developed body, not as much as Rias or Akeno, but she was definitely attractive.

"My name is Vali Lucifer" she revealed six wings that sprouted around the pair she had from the Sacred Gear that resided within her. "Now you." She instructed. But she didn't get the response she expected, all he did was burst out laughing. "What? Find that funny?" she glared at him, ready to fight.

He laughed for a while and she wanted to attack him.

xXxXxXx

From below Rias and the others were watching, along with Sona who came over when the barrier was broke by the White Dragon Emperor interrupted. They had watched as Draco shot into the sky and they watched as they clashed once, they watched as he managed to retrieve Kokabiel from her and then they watched as they stopped.

They thought that he would fight her, they would find out if he was strong enough to beat her, but once they had stopped they just hovered there in the sky for a while.

"What do you think is happening?" Sona asked Rias.

"I'm not sure." She admitted.

"I figured that you would have a better grasp on him by now."

Rias gave a nervous chuckle. "The only things I know about him are, that he's strong, he flirts and isn't afraid of anything… well that and his name." she admitted with a slight sigh.

"Do I detect some disappointment?" she smile slightly, almost unnoticeably, while everyone continued to watch the two hovering and the kept looking to check on the Fallen Angel that had given them so much trouble. "You do realise that you are engaged, if you want to become more involved with him it isn't like anyone will be trying to stop you."

Rias blushed. "I never said that I liked him!"

"Neither did I" another almost unnoticeable smirk came to his face. This only made her go completely red. Sona was too good at reading her, which was understandable considering they had known one another since they were children, but it was still annoying when Sona could expose how she was feeling.

"What?!" some of the others were stunned when Draco returned and the Emperor left with no resistance.

"Relax, we came to… an understanding that's all." He said innocently as he held up his hands.

xXxXxXx

It was a pleasant surprise that taking down Kokabiel was such an achievement, it wasn't actually that hard, but he guessed it was the result of a decline in power, a result to be expected considering that they were no longer at war and there was no reason to use all your magic all day every day to try and win against multiple threats like when he was growing up.

He had heard Kokabiel's viewpoint and he wasn't that surprised that some people thought that way and wanted to return, he expected that it was the fact that Kokabiel had fought for so long that he couldn't leave it behind. He had become so accustomed to it that he was forever trapped in the conflict of the past.

For him though, he was not that bothered, absorbed in the current task, cleaning the pool.

He, Rias and the rest of the ORC were working hard to clean the pool and then after they got to play for the rest of the day and enjoy the spotless school pool.

When they were down they all got changed, as there were only two boys, Draco and Kiba were alone in the changing room. "Thank you" Kiba bowed his head.

"What for?" Draco asked as he put the things away in his locker and shut it tightly, making sure to lock it. Kiba was already done when he had spoken.

"For saving us. For saving Akeno and the President when we had no chance." He continued.

"Relax, besides, I was only doing my duty" he smiled and opened the door. "Ready?"

"Yeah, but I want to let you know that I will protect you in the future. I might be the Knight of Rias Gremory, but I owe you my life Draco Valefor and would die to protect you from harm." He swore with a formal tone and completely calm voice to show how serious he was.

"Do whatever you want" Draco and Kiba left. They started to swim while they waited for the girls to finish changing. Kiba swam a few laps and Draco did the same, but he, being the latter, didn't like all of the swimming, it was too boring, so he sat on one of the sunbeds and relaxed.

xXxXxXx

"Mmmmm" a seductive moan escaped Akeno's lips as Draco rubbed sun cream into her back, running over her skin in a seductive and caressive fashion. She was teasing him, but she wasn't having the effect that she wanted to.

"I'm guessing you like it" he laughed. She turned her head enough for him to see her smile. He climbed up onto the bed and straddled her. "Tell me, have you ever been in love before?" he asked as he resumed his sensual way of applying ice cream, noting that Rias was looking at them with a bit of jealousy.

"N-No" Akeno replied as she felt his hands roam her body, then unhook her swim top so that he had better access without the problem of the strap.

"Let me guess, you're the type that pretends she has no interest in boys?" he teased as he moved his hands under her, rubbing the cream on her stomach.

"Or maybe I've just never met one like you before" she turned over completely so that her chest was fully exposed. He smiled and put his hands on her waist. There was a tint of red in her cheeks, but she was doing well to control it.

He leaned in close and whispered something that broke her confident outer shell and made her blush profusely. Rias was done, she got up and let out a loud cough to remind them that she was there.

She was cloaked in a red aura that reflected her anger, or was it jealousy?

Draco slumped back on the bed and settled on the opposite end so that he was no longer in a compromising position. The moment had passed. He picked up and handed Akeno her top and she fastened the swim top on, concealing her less than modest chest.

"Oh Rias, are you jealous?" Akeno put her hand to her mouth in a cute way and laughed a little. "I think she is" she teased.

xXxXxXx

"Rias what did you do with Kokabiel?" Draco asked a bit later in the day, they were still at the pool and Draco, Rias and Akeno were standing at the side, Rias had just given Koneko and Asia a swimming lesson. She had tried to make him do it, but he gave her a flat-out rejection. She really didn't get that he wasn't beneath her and that she couldn't order him like everyone else, either that or it was a way of dealing with her feelings. Either way it was really starting to piss him off.

"He was taken to the Underworld and my brother is keeping an eye on him. They tried to get information out of him but all we know is that he was acting alone. Which I don't believe considering his class and the Fallen Angel activity we've had here." She told him with a slightly sombre expression.

"What happened before?"

"When I gained Asia as my Bishop it was when she was being robbed of her Sacred Gear. We managed to save her, but the Fallen Angels managed to escape. There were at least four of them, we did injure them, but they aren't dead."

"So, you think that they might be serving him?"

"Exactly. They only had a single pair of wings each, so now that he is with my brother they can't free him, but they might try and act on his behalf to achieve his goal."

"Four Fallen Angels can't start a war." Draco told her. "They would need to gain power first and that will take them a long time. Especially if they hope to free Kokabiel. They will probably need to be ten-winged, each of them." he theorised with a finger on his chin. "They will also need more manpower to break into the facility he is being kept in no doubt."

"Draco?" he gave a grunt for her to continue. "I always wondered. You were raised outside of the Underworld, not even with a Devil, while it's true that you learned from a magician, you shouldn't know as much as you do. How are you so well versed in the ways of Devils?"

 _I did not think she'd be the first one… well she isn't, but she is the first one to voice her suspicions. How to get out of this?_ He wondered as he looked at her for a moment.

"Maybe someday I will tell you all of my secrets Gremory, but for now let's leave some things in the dark, at least for now" he teased before going for a swim because he was hot.

In her mind he was definitely hiding something, but she had to consider whether it was worth digging and possibly losing him, or if it was better to wait.

xXxXxXx

Nothing eventful happened after that and they had a lot of down time. Draco took Rias and her peerage to meet his as a way to pass the time a bit, Ddraig hid his identity from them, but the dragon did take an interest in one of them. Asia. For some reason his eyes were fixed on her for a lot of the visit whenever she was around.

He stayed behind for a while after and for that time he got to know his peerage better. He spent an ample amount of time with Valerie so that she didn't feel neglected, which involved a large amount of time making out with her and her sleeping in his bed.

He decided that he would need to go back to Kuoh, which was only secured when he got a request from Sirzech to help guard some kind of meeting. He had agreed, but he wasn't going alone this time.

A streak of red tore along the ground and collided with the black shield that Lucifer created. "WRAH!" Mordred yelled, roared, as she tried to break through the shield. She smiled when it started to crack.

"Impressive, but I'm not going easy on you" he smiled as in his other hand he gathered the blue and black energy that was his power of destruction. She felt the power that was flowing from the orb in his hand and quickly jerked back to avoid it.

Lucifer span and kicked the tip of the spear that Achilles tried to hit him with, sending him flying.

"Damn" Achilles struggled to stop himself. He plunged the spear into the ground, it tore through the stone for some distance before he stopped. "This still isn't your full power is it?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"How strong were you before being cursed to live lives over and over?" Mordred asked.

"That's a good question, but there isn't really anyone that I could compare myself to tell you." He thought about it as they readied for another round. Both of them were covered in bruises from the training session. The best way they learned was to fight, and other than Ddraig Lucifer was the best option. "I guess if there was to be another world-wide war between all of the factions and Ares was overcharged from that I would be on par with him, after all I remember fighting with him long ago and we were close enough, but that was before I turned from God so… I have no idea without feeling my powers again."

"I swear I will help you get them back" Mordred pledged.

"Same here. No matter what or who we have to kill for you, we'll do it" Achilles pledged.

"Thanks, then in repayment I'll always be on your side and help you to get stronger and achieve your goals. Now" a terrifying aura coated him. "Come at me" he gestured for them to do so.

They didn't last much longer, now that he was trying a bit more they quickly found themselves overwhelmed and in need of yielding. "Gah!" Achilles gasped for air as he felt Lucifer's fist sink into his stomach. He dropped to the ground and clawed at his stomach, where it had been hit.

"I-I yield…" he breathed as he let himself fall fully to the ground.

Mordred wasn't as easy to defeat. She had a strong will and a powerful pride that never yielded. She kept fighting and fighting, swinging her sword as she tried her hardest to beat him, he matched every strike with a blade of darkness.

But this blade wasn't the same, mixed into the edge of the blade it was clear to see the Power of Destruction, she could feel her blade giving way to it as he struck. Despite the red energy that usually increased the strength and power of her blade.

"We're done" he stated as fact.

"No chance!" she prepared.

Both shot from their spots, sending out a shockwave and causing Mordred's red energy that crackle as lightning through the air, like a charge that was running through the air, however, she wasn't the one that won. Her armour was completely shattered and her clothes that were hidden by it, as well as her figure was revealed.

"Mordred" he allowed his blade to fade into nothing and he knelt in front of her, she was already on her knees, he just wanted to be at eye level.

"What?" She tried to snarl, but her threat failed.

"You're mine" he pulled her face upward and crashed his lips onto hers. He kissed her, running his tongue over her lips to gain entry. She opened without thinking and his tongue began to roam inside her mouth as he kissed her passionately. She had never been kissed before, but this felt right. Maybe she really did belong to him now.

* * *

 **Peerage:  
**

Queen – Tiamat  
Bishop x2 – Unclaimed x2  
Rook x2 – Unclaimed x2  
Knight x2 – Achilles, Mordred  
Pawn x8 – Valerie, Unclaimed x7

 **Harem: Valerie, Mordred.**

 **Possible Harem: Ravel, Tiamat, Grayfia, Akeno, Tsubaki, Sona, Yubelluna, Morgana Le Fay, Vali Lucifer (Fem), Rias.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please leave a review to let me know what you think. I will either reply through PM (like I have been doing) or I will have a section before my chapters that have responses, but I will respond if you ask me something etc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the wait for this chapter, I had a lot of school work to do and didn't have the chance to write. Hopefully this is a decent chapter, found it more than a little difficult to pick up considering how long it has been, but hopefully you like it. Let me know what you think if you have the time.**

 **Sorry if it doesn't read too well, I had to write in several hundred words blocks because of my lack of free time. Hopefully my next chapter will be better.**

 **Thanks to PrototypeSaber15 I am going to be pairing Ddraig with Asia.**

"Yet another task from the False Lucifer" Lucifer was sitting on the roof of his mansion. Grayfia had come and delivered a new message from Sirzechs, or at least that's what she said it was, but in truth he was trying to use Draco Valefor again, as a guard for a meeting that was taking place between the three great factions. Grayfia glared at his remark to the name, but he could tell that there was no strength in it, all of the force in her eyes was false.

"Grayfia Lucifuge, tell me about Sirzechs Gremory. Does he have a child of his own? A wife maybe? Surely there is someone that he loves." He probed for an answer. She gave none. He tossed the letter into the calm breeze and as it passed her she attempted to catch it, but the letter burned away before she could touch it.

She was surprised that he did that, but then she met his eyes and something about them drew her in. Maybe it was the colour of them, or the slight glow of magical power behind them. She felt exposed to the glare. "Tell me?" his voice was almost hypnotic.

"I will not betray my master." She said sternly.

"Huh, what about knowing details makes it betrayal?" he almost laughed. "All I asked was whether he had other family aside from his parents and Rias."

After some conversing she decided that she could trust him, for some unknown reason that she felt that she should be aware of. "He is married to one of the maids in his service and they share a child, he hasn't told anyone which one it is."

"A maid?" he smiled. "You'd think that he would be more purist, but I guess not."

When the details of the mission were ironed out she left, although he made sure to flirt and tease her when he saw an opportunity in order to see some kind of reaction from her. He didn't get much though, she was schooling her facial expressions well.

Lucifer was… happy, that Grayfia wasn't the one that the new Lucifer was married to, it meant that she wasn't as involved as one might've expected, and that meant that he might be able to get her to join him. The only question that remained was whether he would have to use his real identity to do it. Not that he was far from revealing it anyway. He had two reasons for wanting her to switch to his side. One was that he needed a Lucifuge, that was the pact he made years ago with the first Lucifuge, and the second was that he wanted to make her his, in the same way that he had Valerie and soon enough Mordred when she got over her own problems enough.

It wasn't as simple with her though. If he took her, even if it was her choice, he doubted that Sirzechs would let it go. She was known widely as the Ultimate Queen, and because of that she was incredibly valuable. It not only made his peerage stronger, but it also increased his standing as well. That was probably why he made no attempt to squash any rumour of her being his in a more intimate manner.

His mind was mulling over that decision while he waited for something to happen. Sitting on the steps that led onto the second floor of the school, his eyes watching the door. The meeting was taking place, and he was one of the guards. He had recovered a good deal of his power, and his training with Tiamat played a large role in that. As he was he would say that he was a contender for the position of Satan, but he didn't know for sure that he could win without accessing his angelic abilities. There was a chance that there was a way to do so faster though, if he could get his hands on his blood then it would restore him fully, but it was no doubt in Heaven considering that was where he took on God, a stupid decision, but one he didn't regret.

Tiamat was sitting on the step below him, leaning back onto the stairs in a relaxed manner, while the rest of his peerage were patrolling the area to make sure it was safe. Despite the other teams also doing the same thing he didn't have much faith in them, after all, he didn't know them.

Tiamat was watching him carefully, she was trying to figure out what he was thinking, but he was possibly the most difficult to read. Despite the turmoil in his mind no sign of it showed on his face. She didn't feel like asking him either.

"Do you think anyone is going to attack?" he asked out of the blue. He was getting bored of just waiting around and was very close to just leaving.

"It is quite possible. What if someone does?"

"I haven't decided yet. Will I fight as Draco Valefor? Or will I show who I really am?" he said while looking at the ceiling. "Honestly not using my power is quite unnerving and irritating. It's in my nature to destroy what I don't like, and I'm getting to see more and more that I don't like."

"Don't you need to wait to recover your power?"

"Yeah" he sighed heavily "that would be the smart thing to do. I just don't know how long I can hold out." He stated honestly. He wasn't lying either. Before being sealed he did whatever he wanted, restraint wasn't a word he would ever adhere to, but with his decreased power he wasn't in the same standing and doing what he used to would be dangerous.

"If you are bored of waiting is their another way to speed it up?" she asked.

"If I were able to locate blood from my original body and consume it that would work. The only problem is that it will be in Heaven if anywhere. Unless someone extremely crazy already stole it." The last part was a joke, but he had no idea that what he was saying was in fact true.

xXxXxXx

The attack of the Old Satan Faction had begun, and Lucifer sent his peerage on ahead, but while he was on his way, having walked because he couldn't be bothered putting in any real effort, he found himself bound with chains, black chains that he could feel suppressing his power somewhat. "Well, this is new." He muttered.

The tapping of heels told him that someone was approaching from behind. "I'm glad you think so, coming from you that is high praise." She spoke with a calm tone, but Lucifer knew something was off, she held no contempt, even though he could tell that she was a pureblood from her aura.

"And what do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Please. I've been watching you."

"Totally doesn't make you sound like a stalker." She giggled slightly at his muttered words. "Wasn't kidding but okay. What is it you want exactly? I mean I have to go kick some ass."

She came around him and stood before him, a distance of several metres separating them. She was a very well developed and beautiful woman with long black hair and gold eyes. She had pointed ears and pale skin, which looked more like the perfect skin of a vampire than a devil. She wore a black dress that left her arms and shoulders exposed. He had to admit that she was one of his types, but he didn't know anything about her other than the fact she was strong. "Who are you?" he asked.

"In Japan it is polite to introduce yourself first." She said with a sly smile.

"Alright, Draco Valefor." He responded.

"And unlike you I won't lie" her smile stretched, increasing how sly she looked. "My name is Semiramis Asmodeus, at your service."

"Nice to meet you, but what did you mean lie?" he decided to feign ignorance until he knew more about her.

Reaching into a small tear in space, leading to a pocket dimension, something used to store valuable magical tools in order to keep them safe. What she took out though was a curious item. A chalice, but he couldn't see what was filling it. He did feel strangely drawn to it though. "I mean the fact that you are not a Valefor. You do have the clan's powers, but I think there is another reason for that, and I came here to confirm my suspicions."

"And what might those be?"

"Well. I think I'll keep them to myself until I figure it out." She moved closer and tightened the chains, preventing him from attacking her, or at least that's what she thought, he knew he could still break out quite easily. "All I need is for you to stick out your tongue."

"Hmmm, why?"

"Just do it."

"Yeah, sure I'll do it" he said with enough sarcasm that even the densest person would know he wasn't serious. "Not." He said bluntly. "I have no reason to trust you at all."

"True, but if you won't do it willingly then I will have to force you to."

"Force me?" his smile turned cruel. "That's hilarious." He tensed, and the chains snapped, she immediately jumped backward and put the chalice back into the pocket dimension. A magic circle appeared under him and he recognised that he was going to be teleported.

xXxXxXx

"Well well, looks like we get to fight someone after all." A voice came from above as Lucifer appeared in a barren landscape, he didn't know where it was, but he guessed the underworld from the purple sky. "My name is Helios, the Queen of Semiramis Asmodeus." The flying person said. Lucifer looked up and he was faced with a large blast of flames that were comparable to a dragon's in heat.

When he raised a barrier to defend against it he was kicked from behind. He was caught totally off guard, and before he could raise it he was hit from another direction. He knew that the first hit was a punch, but the follow up was a kick.

"Shit" Lucifer flipped in the air and plunged his arm into the ground, he tore through the ground and brought himself to a stop.

"Too slow" a blond knight swung a sword directly at his neck. Lucifer blocked it by covering his neck in shadow, but he had no time to counter because he was shot at with several arrows that forced him to dodge by flying upward.

The only warning that he was going to be hit again was the incredible heat which slammed into his right side, just before flames engulfed him.

Several figures watched as a burning figure dropped onto the ground. Helios the Queen (picture Karna from Fate), a tanned teen with spiked white hair (picture Shirou Kotomine from Fate), two knights, one blond, slender and dressed like a nobleman and the other cloaked in black armour (picture Lancelot from Fate) and a Nekomata archer (picture Atalanta from you guessed it Fate).

"He wasn't anything special." Helios commented.

"Don't underestimate him" Semiramis Asmodeus appeared behind them. "This is far from over."

And sure enough, when the flames subsided the very wounded Lucifer was on view, he stood like nothing happened, despite his injuries, and seconds later they were healing, no evidence of the beating was left. "You guys don't play around." He revealed a demonic aura of blue and black, the same mixture as his Power of Destruction.

Helios swung his staff/lance, and rocketed at Lucifer, the two clashed, one coated in flame and the other demonic power. "What exactly are you?" Lucifer asked.

"Just an average man that found a gem, nothing more. Now show me what you are capable of." He demanded.

"Fine. But remember, you desired this." In his left hand appeared a ball, no larger than a tennis ball, of pure destruction, which he then thrust at the lance. Helios' eyes widened as his staff was destroyed with ease, but he flicked his wrist and cloaked Lucifer in the same flames as before.

The same black chains that had bound him at the school wrapped around one leg, his left leg, and pinned him for an instant, long enough for the blond knight to cut into his stomach. "Damn" he gritted his teeth.

It wasn't that they were all exceptionally strong, but they worked incredibly well as a team, they were pushing him to go all out, and if he tried to hold back, as had already proven he was overwhelmed. If he wanted to win he needed to beat them all at the same time, meaning he needed to have enough power to direct at all of them with equal measure. "My name is Astolfo" the blond knight introduced himself while making several other quick slashes, while he did the black one moved behind Lucifer.

He tossed destruction at Astolfo, then span in place to catch the blade of the black knight. "You?" Lucifer pushed for the other knight's name. He didn't respond.

"Unfortunately, our second knight doesn't talk, but his name is Lancelot. I am the Bishop, Shirou, your next opponent" he generated several magic circles, each a different colour. From them came every element, some having variations, like blue, green and red flames. The resulting explosion created a crater, but Lucifer protected himself with shadow.

Spreading six black bat wings he blocked the following attacks: The first was from behind, Astolfo swinging his sword at the nape of his neck, one wing blocked that attack, the second was several knives thrown by the Bishop which he used the other wing to shield him from. Two more wings were used to block Lancelot's strike from above and the final two protected either side of his body from two blasts of fire.

"Now the real fight begins" Helios stepped forward. His lance/staff fully formed, it was probably a magic weapon linked to the gem in his chest and armour that seemed to be merged with his form, possibly a Sacred Gear, but then again, if it was considering his power it was a Longinus and he already knew what each of them were.

Pushing his wings out those around him were thrown back, hitting the stone ground as they were dragged through it. With each wing bet slightly an orb of destruction formed on each one, the size of a football (Soccer), while his eyes began to glow with power.

Lucifer dashed forward.

Helios dashed forward to meet him, but he was pulled back by the familiar black chains of his master. He was lucky and thankful that his master saved him from his destruction. Looking at the spot where he had been before being pulled away all he saw was the epicentre of a gigantic explosion which shook everything.

It as if a nuke had gone off and they just barely managed to escape thanks to their master pulling them away with chains. She apparently had moved into the distance when they started their onslaught.

When the explosion faded there was a massive crater large enough for Great Red to fit inside, along with Midgardsormr and was just as deep. They moved to the edge of the crater and prepared to fight, even though the one they were fighting was now so obviously out of their league.

xXxXxXx

Astolfo was unconscious, his body covered in burns that if he was human would kill him and even as a Devil would leave most of his tissue scarred without a hospital. Lancelot, despite his armour supposedly being unbreakable was cracked all over, his sword lay a distance from him with a large crack running straight from the tip and almost till the hilt, the dark aura that surrounded him always in sign of his power was completely gone. Shirou was trapped in solid ice, but even though he was trapped you could see that he was missing an arm and he like Astolfo was covered in burns. The archer was the worst of them all, she had been hit with destruction and erased from the world when she got cocky. Helios, still conscious was trying to stand with the help of his weapon, but the crystal in his chest was failing and his white hair was turning to black, the armour disappearing, his God-like aura almost completely gone.

Semiramis herself was covered in bruises, burns and cuts, she was currently inside a barrier of her strongest magic, the chains that she favoured were woven into that magical shield to help defend her.

From the moment Lucifer brought out six demonic wings the fight was over, their test proving fatal to one of them. They were all stronger than most, but it was obvious from his aura alone that he was leagues ahead of them.

Lucifer himself was a little surprised. His last real fight was with Tiamat and he had fought her while she was holding back, now he could feel that his strength was increased quite substantially. "You really are him… aren't you?"

"I don't know what you mean" Lucifer's face held a cruel smile.

"The Devil. Satan. Lucifer. You have many names."

"Impressive, how did you figure it out?" he asked.

"I have had eyes on you for a long time, but this was what gave you away" she summoned the same chalice as before. Her being on her knees and him standing he could now see what was in it. _MY BLOOD!_ He almost screamed internally as he watched the feint glow.

He reached out a hand, his fingers pressing against her barrier. She watched as it began to crack from the pressure. Before it broke she pushed the chalice out for him to take, careful only to let some of her fingers past in case he decided to attack her, although she held no illusions that he wouldn't kill her and break her shield if he wanted to.

 **Peerage:  
** Queen – Tiamat  
Bishop x2 – Unclaimed x2  
Rook x2 – Unclaimed x2  
Knight x2 – Achilles, Mordred  
Pawn x8 – Valerie, Unclaimed x7

 **Semiramis Asmodeus'** **Peerage:  
** Queen – Helios (Karna from Fate)  
Bishop x2 – Shirou (Kotomine from Fate), Unclaimed  
Rook x2 – Unclaimed x2  
Knight x2 – Astolfo, Lancelot (from Fate)  
Pawn x8 – Unclaimed x8

 **Harem: Valerie, Mordred.**

 **Possible Harem: Ravel, Tiamat, Grayfia, Akeno, Tsubaki, Sona, Yubelluna, Morgana Le Fay, Vali Lucifer (Fem), Rias.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Lucifer felt the power running through him, a familiar sense, his power. As he drunk from the chalice his body was cloaked with an aura so thick that Semiramis was choking despite still being behind her barrier. Lucifer soaked it all in. All his power. All of the aura that was surrounding him. If you had keen enough senses you could tell that it seemed to be the combination of both holy and demonic powers, a living contradiction. "Much better" he stated. "I thought I knew how much I missed feeling this power" sixteen white wings sprouted from his back, no feathers fell from them, stretching out behind him. "I guess I didn't."

With his power back, even though it was in a state of flux, in which it would be more difficult to control, he was sure that he outclassed all t he others that were at the meeting, including the attackers. So, it was time to show them what he truly was. It was time to show them The Devil.

Disappearing via a light blue magic circle that matched his eyes, with his crest at the centre.

Katerea Leviathan was fighting Azazel, the latter having equipped his Sacred Gear. "I am Katerea Leviathan! I carry the blood of the illustrious True Leviathan!" wielding her demonic energy in one hand while Azazel prepared to attack himself, she yelled, clearly refusing to accept that he was stronger than her even with the addition of Ophis' power. "I cannot lose to a foul Fallen Angel like yourself!"

"Bring it" Azazel replied calmly.

She sent a massive explosion of demonic power that utilised the power given to her by Ophis. "Don't mock me!"

He easily dealt with the attack, the following through by closing the distance between them and hitting her in the stomach. "Gaaah!" she coughed up blood as she was knocked back. The others that were watching from the ground were glued to the fight. Fighters from each faction.

"You think I'll go quietly?!" she summoned forth more power and landed one solid hit to buy her a reprieve from the blows that Azazel was dealing.

Then she began to activate a spell which would use all the energy contained within her body to cause a destructive explosion capable of destroying not just her but Azazel to, along with a large amount of collateral damage. From her arm sprung tentacles that wrapped around one of Azazel's arms, holding him in place while her power built to the point of destruction.

"Enough!" a streak of blue sped from a spot on the ground near the Valefor peerage where whoever it was appeared and stopped between them. Waves of power rushed from them, and even when they stopped it took a few seconds before they could see their form.

Touching the tentacles made Katerea shiver and retract them instinctively. "Now, I don't like the idea of you ending your own life." Now clear to be Lucifer, he tapped her on the forehead and the spell instantly stopped.

"Who are you?" Azazel asked while trying to keep the fear from his voice.

"Awe, I'm insulted that you don't remember me." He feigned being hurt by the question "Although, I did look older when you knew me." That made it click and Azazel froze in place, but he wasn't the first one. Michael had already frozen as soon as Lucifer had become visible.

Of all the people there he was the only one that had ever been around teenage Lucifer and only he knew what he looked like. Michael was the second child of God, followed by Uriel and Raphael. They and Lucifer were the first four Great Seraph charged with protecting Heaven. Despite being made the same way they were considerably weaker than Lucifer, perhaps because he had had centuries before them of creating the system that God had planned and even in his teen years he had fourteen wings.

Other angels followed, all of them created with less power, simply to help teach the faith that they were going to spread, but they weren't the only pantheon to exist. There were many Gods, but at that time the strongest, and their rivals, were the Greek Gods. War was inevitable.

Even when the war had begun, and Lucifer was given the responsibility of leading them into battle he had no vulnerability to sin and was the image of purity. He fought nobly and even took Ares on by himself, the two Godlike beings holding nothing back in battles that shook the whole world. But the war dragged on for hundreds of years. God was tied up with the three strongest of the Greek Gods and Lucifer shouldered the planning of the war. Eventually though, Michael had to take a place at the head of a separate army in order to expand their forces.

As the war continued man joined the fight in order to protect themselves, but they only fought each other, in order to gain territory, food, water, and in order to do that they committed every sin and worse. Lucifer saw what was happening and reported it to God, but the latter was blinded by his love for his favourite creations. Lucifer at some point lost faith, started to change, although when precisely Michael didn't know. He planned in secret until the day he chose to turn from God. He attacked his father and injured him, before descending to the Underworld where he created his own civilisation and waged his own war.

Azazel was able to connect the dots with the not so subtle hint. He knew Lucifer when he was a young adult and could see familiar features even if they were less matured.

"Draco! What are you doing?!" Rias called out to him. Lucifer didn't respond, he just paid her a quick glance. Katerea looked as though she wanted to talk, but her fear was freezing her in place.

"Let's go to the ground" Lucifer used a suggestive tone, but it was clear that he was ordering them to land. So, that's exactly what they did, although neither was happy about it. Lucifer looked to Michael and smiled. "Do me a favour and stay there. I have to go talk to the little one." He said before walking toward the group.

"Im-Im-Impossible…" Michael muttered, his voice lacking any kind of strength as his eyes filled with fear, and a slight tinge of hope.

"Oh, come now, it's not like people have never risen from the dead before. In a world with magic such as this pretty much anything is possible."

"Who are you really?" Sirzechs asked. Everyone was on guard.

"More than you or anyone else here can hope to handle." His peerage moved to his side as he spoke. "I did enjoy playing with you Sirzechs Gremory, although your power is not deserving of your title at all." The aura which had been raging around him had begin to settle, even if it was only slightly. The rest he could managed with his control.

"Who are you?" flexing his aura slightly Sirzechs was trying to intimidate him.

"Tia, did he just try and threaten me?"

"I think he did."

"Well, that was an awful attempt." He sighed. "If you want to threaten someone you have to actually have the ability to cause them harm. You don't have that False Lucifer, you never will, because despite having potential for great power, it won't even come close to my own."

"You seem certain. I'm not sure where your power is coming from, but it isn't your own."

Lucifer just laughed in response, having no need to avoid conflict with the false Lucifer he didn't need to watch his tongue. "It causes concern that you find your current situation to be entertaining. Right now, you threaten the peace that we are so close to achieving. I cannot allow that."

"Vali" one word was all Lucifer said as he turned his back on the Satan. In response the White Dragon Emperor made her way over to the group behind Lucifer and she whispered into Katerea's ear. Causing the Leviathan to form the magic crest ready for teleportation.

"I assume that means you're with Khaos Brigade then, Vali?" Azazel had returned to the others. Apparently, he was no longer in shock, assuming the role of leader again. "Disappointing, but just for curiosity's sake, why?"

"I have a duty."

"Duty? I thought you were all about fun?"

"Don't misunderstand, I was going to betray you anyway. Khaos Brigade is a lot more fun, but I betrayed them too." The Balance Breaker that concealed her broke and she moved to stand beside Lucifer, although slightly behind him.

"When I heard that the Old Satan Faction was gathering I had a sneaking suspicion about you."

"What are you talking about?" Rias asked.

"Azazel means that I have the blood of Satan running though my veins."

"You're a descendant?!" Rias was shocked, so were the other teens, but the adults showed no sign of their own surprise.

"Yes, my true name is Vali Lucifer" in addition to the wings that come from her Sacred Gear, several demonic wings emerged from her back. "And my place is with my family."

xXxXxXx

Using Katerea they were able to transport themselves to the hideout that she was using, a base in the underworld for the Old Satan faction, going directly into the room that she stayed in. She quickly stepped away from them when she had completed the transportation, she had just discovered that Lucifer, not some descendant but the original, real deal, had returned and he clearly didn't approve. He also came with his own entourage which she could tell were all strong.

He asked her to tell him all about the Satan Faction and the rest of the Khaos Brigade, and she told him everything without hesitation, knowing that he was one of the Kings they were in fact trying to succeed and from his power, which even though his aura had been removed she could still feel power rolling off of him in waves.

"I think you should call a meeting with each of the descendants, expect my son, so that I can speak with you all and find out just what each of you is like." Lucifer commanded when she had told him everything about the terrorist group. "I can't allow the descendants of my friends to be as weak as you are. I would consider it to be a failure, so I'll be testing each one of you, and when you fail to meet my expectations I will put you through hell to make you worthy of your names."

The gleam in his eye genuinely terrified her. He was the Devil, she couldn't even imagine what he would consider to be hell.

An hour later she had contacted her partners and they all sat around a table to talk. Shalba Beelzebub moved to sit at the head of the table, but Katerea blocked his path. "What are you doing?" he questioned with anger. The table was long, with a seat at the head and the foot of the table, while on each side there were five seats.

"That isn't your place" Katerea warned him despite the fact she was weaker than him. She felt strangely confident knowing that she was working with Lucifer, she knew that he wanted them alive, even if he was going to fight them and cause excruciating pain but he wouldn't kill them.

"And what? Do you think it's yours?" Shalba barely held back a chuckle. "We already had this discussion once, we had our spat and I was the one that defeated you remember."

"Things have changed."

"How s-"

"She's right" Semiramis entered the room. "Things have changed" she dropped the empty chalice onto the foot of the table, the sound echoing in the silent room. "Now, I believe he has a Queen, so why don't you sit there" she pointed to the chair that was on the right-hand side of the table when looking from the foot with one chair between it and the head.

Shalba looked defiant, but he sat, and to his left was where Creuserey Asmodeus decided to sit. Beside him his younger sister, and at the end of that side was where Katerea sat. Shalba was fuming, but his eyes were locked on the chalice. They were aware that Semiramis had it and they knew that is was the blood of Lucifer that was in it. If she allowed someone to drink it then they wanted to know who and why when she had even refused Rizevim.

He got his answer when the door swung open and several individuals entered. The only one that they recognised was Vali Lucifer, but the one at the front was the one that caused the most alarm. The image of a younger Rizevim or a male Vali was clear in them, but the power coming from him was like nothing they had ever felt.

Tiamat made her way to the last chair that was on their side of the table, Vali sat at the foot and Lucifer went to the head of the table, his peerage, starting with his harem, sat at the end Lucifer headed, two empty seats remaining. "Who-!"

"I wouldn't" Vali warned.

"Half-Breed, you have no say in this!"

"Yo, Shalba the Bigot. Shut up" Lucifer warned, his tone icy.

"You look like you could be a Lucifer descendant, but if you were a pureblood then we would already be aware of you. Vali seems to have become your bitch, but she is just as foul as you. Neither of you have a right to the title of Satan."

"Is that so. Tell me unworthy Beelzebub, what makes you worthy of that title?"

"I have the blood of the original Beelzebub running through my veins. Unlike the Astaroth that claims the name and place that are rightfully mine." His pride was dulling his fear enough that he was refusing to acknowledge Lucifer was overwhelmingly powerful. "I want let them take what is mine by right."

"Right? You mean your birth? Too bad just being born with a certain surname means very little when the person you are trying to take power from could dispose of you as easily as a human can a fly." Before Shalba could reply he turned to the other descendants. "And that goes for all of you. I saw her fight, for a few seconds and felt her power. When compared to those you claim to be the rightful heirs of your power is pathetic. They could've beaten you when they were children. How do you expect to fill their shoes? How did you expect to be able to overthrow the current Satans when they so clearly outclass you?"

"What do you know of us?!" Shalba shot from his seat and took two steps toward him before he found himself half buried in the wall because of Tiamat.

Creuserey jumped up to join his partner in battle, but quickly found a spear piercing his chest from the other side of the table, curtesy of Achilles. "Pest" the descendant cursed as he grabbed the spear and pulled Achilles over the table with it, grabbing him by the throat and then using ice magic he made pressed the blade to his throat.

Lucifer sighed. "Your late" he said to someone that wasn't present at the table.

"Sorry, but I had something to do." Ddraig entered in his human form but made no attempt to cover up his aura.

"Well, at least this will be easier." He stood up and removed his jacket. "Do me a favour and don't kill them. I knew there… well not parents but you get it." Lucifer gathered destruction in his left hand while Ddraig prepared a breath of flame.

* * *

 **Peerage:  
** Queen – Tiamat  
Bishop x2 – Unclaimed x2  
Rook x2 – Unclaimed x2  
Knight x2 – Achilles, Mordred  
Pawn x8 – Valerie, Unclaimed x7

 **Semiramis Asmodeus'** **Peerage:  
** Queen – Helios (Karna from Fate)  
Bishop x2 – Shirou (Kotomine from Fate), Unclaimed  
Rook x2 – Unclaimed x2  
Knight x2 – Astolfo, Lancelot (from Fate)  
Pawn x8 – Unclaimed x8

 **Harem: Valerie, Mordred.**

 **Possible Harem: Ravel, Tiamat, Grayfia, Akeno, Tsubaki, Sona, Yubelluna, Morgana Le Fay, Vali Lucifer (Fem), Rias.**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for ending on a sort of cliff-hanger… well sort of sorry. I wrote this to try and make up for the long pause and I hope that I can write another one soon ish. Please review if you have time, I will respond to any questions I can when I have the time, probably through PM.**

 **Also wondering something. Do you have any suggestions for who should train each of the descendants?**

 **Shalba Beelzebub**

 **Creuserey Asmodeus**

 **Semiramis Asmodeus**

 **Katerea Leviathan**

 **Probably not Vali because she will be in the harem and will probably stick with Lucifer.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long. Final weeks to A Levels and revision for that is taking up most of my time and not leaving as much for writing. I am on holiday for two weeks right now though. I still have to revise but I will also try to do more writing.**

 **Please review.**

The base which was home to the Old Satan Faction lay in complete ruin, the two descendants that were thought to be the leaders among the rubble, covered in wounds and barely alive. Those that had tried despite the overwhelming odds lay with them, some dead, others erased and a few still breathing, although only barely. Shalba and Creuserey both held some consciousness and tried to stand, but they could only shake as they pressed their hands to ground in order to rise, moving only a few centimetres.

"Okay, that was even worse than I thought it would be. If not for the power of Ophis they would've died from the first attack." Lucifer complained as he stepped toward them, running a hand through his hair. Ddraig was equally disappointed in the so-called fight.

Their allies were floating in the air above, having left the building after the attacks began in order to avoid being caught in the destruction. "I wanted a real fight. This wasn't one."

"I could always fight you."

"No."

"Why not?" Lucifer complained.

"You have your power back. I'm still recovering, and I remember fighting you back during the war, although a rematch would be nice when I have all my powers again." He smiled slyly.

"Fair enough, although if you want another fight Tia would be up for it. After all, she doesn't exactly like you." Lucifer spared a glance to the Dragon Queen. She was watching him with a smile and noticed his gaze, a slight grin passed over his features before he focused back on the descendants.

"What do you plan on doing with them?"

"I cannot kill them. When I struck against Heaven with my anger it was their originators that stood by side through it all, they aided me, so now I will aid then in becoming worthy of the name they hold, without the use of the power of Ophis."

"Then what? Even with their powers Sirzechs and the others are strong."

"Perhaps, but they won't be attacking alone. After all, there may be a King that stands above the others, but there must always be Four Great Satans to rule over the Underworlds, and they are missing a Lucifer."

"You want the throne back?"

"No, well maybe, when everything else is done. For now, all I need is a force to be placed on the game board with the rest of the factions. One large enough to be seen as a credible force."

"To what end?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I already agreed to work with you, going back on my word is impossible."

"One of the good things about that draconic pride." Lucifer chuckled slightly. "What were you doing before you got here? Then I might tell you."

"I was meeting with Yu-Long to find out where he stood. Right now he is partnered with Sun Wukong, but he is still a dragon. I wanted to know if he would side with us should we make a power play."

"And?"

"He wanted to know who had managed to tame me" Ddraig snarled. "I'll make him pay for that!" his growl was feral, and promised pain, but Lucifer coughed in order to bring him back to reality. "Eh, I told him who and he didn't believe me, although it did make him suspicious. If he hears of you then he will be inclined to join us."

"Two Heavenly Dragons, and two Dragon Kings, are you trying to forge a new Dragon Faction?" he already knew that his assumption was correct. "HAHAHA!" when he stopped laughing he recovered a serious expression. "That's fine by me. Dragons are incredibly powerful, when it comes down to it they would be great allies to have."

In the time that they had been talking the two beneath their feet had woken up and rather than immediately trying to fight they listened, a wise move when they realised who he was. The way Vali, a girl they had long known would bow to no one, the talk of subjugating dragons and plans they held giving them a very good idea who he was. And when the empty chalice came to mind it settled and they stopped any thought of fighting.

"Oh?" Lucifer questioned when they struggled to rise to standing position. "Do you want more?"

They shook their heads in response. Then took a knee. It was difficult for them both to bow to another, but they knew they were right, and their pride forced them to accept that the only one who could possibly so far above them was the one and true Lucifer. They spoke in perfect sync. "We hereby swear our eternal loyalty to you and the house of Lucifer as our ancestors intended. We will fight and die for your will and stand by your side always. This I swear as the True Beelzebub/Asmodeus."

"Good, then I promise to make you worthy of the name that you claim. Hey Ddraig, wanna train one?" he asked with a nonchalant tone of voice.

"The Beelzebub brat. I remember the original always fighting beside you with Leviathan, although you probably want Tiamat to train her."

"Yeah, go ahead, he is now your student" he mock bowed. "Don't hold back." He said with seriousness behind his words as well as power. Ddraig nodded. "Tia!" in response she dropped beside him. Lucifer pressed a hand to her cheek in a gentle fashion. "Do me a favour and make sure Levi and Semiramis get stronger. I'll make it worth your while." He asked with aa seductive tone.

' _That came out of nowhere?'_ Ddraig thought as he watched. To be fair to the Devil though she did look beautiful and she was strong, it wasn't a surprise that a Devil such as him would want to claim a female such as her. He doubted that she would make it easy though.

True to his thought she simply smiled and gently removed his hand. "I'll do it, but I don't want anything like that until I see how strong you are."

To a female dragon it wasn't appearance that attracted it was strength. She had fought him before when he lacked his true power and considered the thought for a moment then, but now he had his power back she wanted to know where he stood before committing herself to him.

"Awe" he pouted. "But fine, I'll fight you and pass your little test, then…" he moved his hand back.

"If you win. Then."

xXxXxXx

"Do you want me to train with them?" Vali asked from her seat on his bed, they were back at the Valefor estate but had added several barriers to keep them hidden and from the outside it simply looked like the estate had been attacked, while Lucifer looked at the information of the Old Satan Faction that he had been given. Creuserey was of a similar mind, wanting to know when he would be trained and by who, but for now he was satisfied with himself until Lucifer found him someone capable of teaching him. He did have plenty of those with skill, but Mordred and Achilles were knights, Mordred skilled with a sword and Achilles with a spear and Valerie was skilled with magic to some extent, but her tutoring had not brought her to a level that would be capable of training Creuserey. That and there was also his potential to consider, even if he was as of the moment unimpressive, when he was trained properly his power would increase, the same with them all, and they needed to have a teacher that could keep up with that growth.

Vali was a different story, she was a Lucifer which meant the power she gained from her demonic blood was unpredictable, there were many things it could be, and it would be better to focus on general training and training her use of Albion until that power became clear. She could even end up with several.

"No, I want you to stay by my side and train with the Longinus you hold. When your demonic power becomes clear that is when I will train you myself." He put down the papers and moved to sit on his bed beside her. "Agreed?"

"Yes." She responded surely. "By the way, I was wondering, why did you ask me to come to your room?" she asked.

"I wanted to learn more about you. My son is… a failure, and I don't know anyone else that holds our name, me and you are the last of our house and I want to be able to understand you. So, tell me?"

And so, she did. She told him everything about her life up to that point, about her parents and living as a human until she discovered her powers, how Rizevim found her and refused to accept her, how she pretended to serve Azazel because she held an interest in what he could teach her. About Albion and how far she had progressed. How she desired to be the strongest and to defeat Great Red and become the strongest dragon.

She also went on to tell him about the Hero Faction, and that if he was looking to collect the Longinus then that was a great place to start due to them all being humans with Sacred Gears and the leader Cao Cao having the strongest Longinus and two more that he knew of having them as well.

When they were done with their discussion she left, replaced by Valerie and Mordred who slept beside him, after other activities which left the three exhausted but well satisfied. An arm of his around each of them as he held their naked forms to him, their heads resting on his chest, one leg over each of his and a gentle hand resting on him also.

xXxXxXx

Meanwhile in the Underworld Sirzechs was fuming inside his office, he had been humiliated by Draco in front of not only another Satan, but also the two factions that he was trying to forge a lasting peace with, they seemed to recognise him too which meant he had missed something, and they might be doubting his judgement. Either way he had to locate Draco and bring him back to the Underworld, and to that purpose he was sending his Queen in order to aid his sister in her search, which he was unable to sway her from. Rias was determined as she was in all things that she cared about, in finding her fiancé regardless of what he thought.

However, he also had to focus on the now present danger that the Khaos Brigade held after their battle with the Northern Gods. There was a chance that Draco would join them but judging from the words of Vali he was not affiliated. He hoped that a lead would appear on either threat soon, so that he could deal with them before they became even larger problems.

His wife was beside him as he looked over his paperwork and entertained such thoughts. "You need to rest." She said with a soft voice.

"I will once I'm done." He stated as he moved from one report to another. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"No, now. You'll have to redo everything if you do it incorrectly while tired, you've been up for two days." She said with a tone that almost made him wince. He released a long sigh.

"Alright, I will go. Have you checked with Grayfia whether she is ready?"

"Yes. I checked before I came to you. She is ready and has left to help your sister." She pulled him up with some effort. Then led him to the door and too their room, his work not forgotten, but neglected until the next day.

He wasn't the only one that had moved things into motion, for Rizevim had contacted the Hero Faction and given them the means to take power from Ophis in order to use it for his own means, and they had successfully taken a portion of it, although far from all before the ancient Dragon in Loli formed managed to escape. And he was already working on the follow up while the Hero Faction moved to make their own moves in Kyoto in order to achieve their own ambitions.

xXxXxXx

Waking up the next morning to have two women of beauty beside was something that Lucifer smiled at. It was true that he wanted more, but what self-respecting Devil didn't. He had his eye on both Tiamat and Grayfia. Tiamat would probably accept him after their next bout in which he would beat her and prove his power and therefore prove himself as her mate, and Grayfia would be quite simple if he were still able to easily contact her. He knew that he had an effect on her and she could be swayed, but he would have to take his next opportunity if it ever came to do so. He would need to be much more forceful and forward, falling into the seductive ways that Devils were though of by humans as doing to seduce women and men to do evil deeds, but in this case the evil deed would be him.

Still though, he needed to concentrate on gathering more power, and like he had been told the Hero Faction contained several Longinus that he could take or convince them to side with him, although that was doubtful.

He felt a feeling of slight contentment as he looked at forms of both, still fast asleep, which wasn't surprising. He kissed Valerie's forehead and as she stirred slightly he moved his arm from around her to freedom. Brushing the hair from her face he planted a kiss on her lips before he did the same to Mordred.

As he was trying to carefully remove himself from the bed he heard Mordred "Trying to run away?" she teased as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"No, I just wanted to let you sleep. Surprised your even awake to be honest." He replied in kind. She wrapped her arms around him and he lifted her onto him so that she was straddling him.

"It isn't a problem for one like me." Despite her confidence he could see that she was still tired, the only reason she had woken up is because of her training to always be on guard and his movements having activated her defence.

"Oh yeah? So, you good for another round" he almost laughed at the look on her face. "Don't worry I didn't mean it." He stroked her face gently. He rolled so that she was under him, kissed her passionately and then stood up, pulling the cover back over her. "Get some more rest."

"Is this the reason you want a harem?" she asked as she snuggled into the spot he had been lying in, breathing in his scent for comfort.

"One of, but mostly just because I can't help myself. When I see something or someone that I want, I take it." He started to get dressed while she watched, her eyes growing heavy. He noticed and grinned. He waved his hand and erected a barrier around the room to let them sleep while he left.

He made his way to Vali's room and checked whether or not she was awake. "Vali you up?" he asked as he knocked on her door.

"Yeah, in the shower!" she called back. "Come in!"

He opened the door and walked into her room. It was neat and there was no clutter around the room. He didn't really know what else to do with himself, so he took a seat on the bed and waited, listening to the sound of the running water while he thought about what he wanted to do about the Old Satan Faction. He couldn't leave them alone, he had taken the responsibility of leading them when he took it over and had to use them, which also meant he had to make sure they were safe.

He needed a base for the members, where they were in that moment they were still vulnerable, if someone like Shiva showed up he could wipe most of them out before he could act. He wasn't even sure if he could beat the Destroyer, after all he was the God that sat atop the list of the ten strongest beings in the world, sure Lucifer was on that list for sure, but he wasn't at the top, evidenced by his need to have a literal army in order to take on Trihexa.

Hell, he probably couldn't take on Zeus… maybe… he had never actually fought him, so he didn't know. And to be fair he had also been out of touch, even with the studying he had been doing he wasn't caught up on everything yet.

He waited for a few minutes before Vali came out of the shower in nothing but a towel, and even though they were related somewhat he had to admit that she had a very appealing figure. Her developed chest, silky smooth pale skin and a plump rare from what he could tell. In fact, watching her enter the room in nothing but a towel made him want her and he was going to make that happen. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

"Yeah…" he looked her over again, lingering on her chest and ass. She blushed under his gaze but didn't reject it. "I wanted to know if you knew where the Hero Faction were or if you knew anything of their plans."

"Well…" she thought for a moment as she walked into the walk-in closet to get dressed away from his eyes. She might not reject his gaze and strangely like it, but she wasn't comfortable being naked in front of him as of yet. "They managed to obtain some blood that can poison a dragon, lethal."

"Samael?"

"Yes, they probably already have a target in mind. Which means they want to summon a dragon."

"Which one?"

"If I were to guess Great Red."

"That won't work. You need an enormous amount of power for that."

"How much?"

"More than a group of humans have, even with the Longinus they hold."

"What about if they used Kyoto?

"Kyoto?"

"Yeah, it exists on leylines and is home to the Youkai. Their leader is Yasaka, a nine tailed fox."

"A nine tails?" he licked his lips as he thought of such a creature belonging to him. He quickly pushed the thought from his mind as it would be hard to gain someone in such a position, that and he doubted that she would leave. If she was connected to the leylines then if she left it would cause mass destabilisation and her death, the chance of which enhanced if she were away from her faction, would cause even further destabilisation. "If they used her and the leylines it would have power enough to call a dragon, but not enough for Great Red. Would they know that though?"

"I didn't, so no they wouldn't."

"Hmmm. Then the Hero Faction will go to Kyoto when they are ready to make their move, we should send someone inside the city to find out when and then we can take action." He hummed at the thought of obtaining more power. "But who to send? Shalba, Katerea and Semiramis are all training with Tiamat and Ddraig, I left instruction for my peerage to do the same, although they already know what to do for their training and Creuserey should find a note that I left commanding him to train the troops until I find him an instructor."

"You want to go yourself, don't you?" she asked as she emerged, clothed in a black shirt that lacked sleeves and boots to match with white jeans while she dried her hair.

"Yep. Want to come with? It can be like a family trip." He said with a chipper tone.

"Alright, sounds fun. Besides power attracts power, and if I want to get stronger you'll attract opponents for me to test my skills against." Vali agreed. When she had dried her hair and tied it back in a ponytail the two informed the others what they were planning to do.

"You cannot go without escort" Shalba protested.

"Ugh, fine. You" he pointed at Helios. "you can come with."

"I need permission." Helios informed him.

Semiramis was present and chose that moment to speak. "If Helios" she had picked on up the fact he didn't remember his name "is who you desire then he may go with you." She approached Lucifer. "After all, bringing you the chalice and returning you to full power was my aim, my dream, and now that dream is to help you along whatever path you decide." She leaned in and kissed him, which he returned just because she was hot and why not. When she parted from him she seemed to be satisfied. "I will convince you of my worth." She then turned to her servant. "It goes without saying that you listen to his commands, and don't you dare lose when representing the rest of us."

Helios smiled ever so slightly. "Losing isn't an option. You know that." The gem in his chest glowed slightly at his words and Lucifer felt his power flare ever so slightly.

 **Peerage:  
** Queen – Tiamat  
Bishop x2 – Unclaimed x2  
Rook x2 – Unclaimed x2  
Knight x2 – Achilles, Mordred  
Pawn x8 – Valerie, Unclaimed x7

 **Semiramis Asmodeus'** **Peerage:  
** Queen – Helios (Karna from Fate)  
Bishop x2 – Shirou (Kotomine from Fate), Unclaimed  
Rook x2 – Unclaimed x2  
Knight x2 – Astolfo, Lancelot (from Fate)  
Pawn x8 – Unclaimed x8

 **Harem: Valerie, Mordred, Vali Lucifer (Fem).**

 **Possible Harem: Ravel, Tiamat, Grayfia, Akeno, Tsubaki, Sona, Yubelluna, Morgana Le Fay, Rias.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

While Lucifer made his way to Kyoto, Rias and her peerage had been forced into conflict with the Hero Faction when they had learned that Yasaka had been taken, although they didn't know why she was, and they needed to recover her in order to move forward with negotiation that Azazel and Serafall were going to have in order to secure Kyoto in the alliance as well as the Three Factions that made the Christian Pantheon. But, even with Grayfia it was a losing battle, she was tied up with battling the leader Cao Cao, and the rest of the members were outclassed by the other members of the Hero Faction. Azazel and Serafall were absent.

"I see why you have the title of strongest Queen." Cao Cao commented as he spun his spear in hand to block the ice attack that threatened him, before quickly extending the spear directed at her face. In terms of strength they were a large distance apart. In reality that distance in strength would mean a short battle, but the natural weakness she had to the spear he wielded kept her at a distance, waiting patiently for the chance she could use to end his life, while still conserving her powers should anything go wrong.

She didn't reply to his comment and instead dodged the spear and continued to fight with ice. While their fight continued the others were all engaged in their own conflicts.

Rias and Akeno were taking on the master of magic Georg, whom had mastered all manner of different magic, and Connla, who wielded Night Reflection, and the two were keeping them both at bay while Georg maintained the spell to control Yasaka. Connla was doing most of the fighting through the use of the shadow figures that he created, each one rushing them, one after the other as he made more.

Akeno attacked with her lightning, trying to wipe them out faster than they could be made, while Rias tried to get past Connla, which should've been an easy task, but he was using his own Balance Breaker, which made him like shadow and impossible to touch.

"Give up yet? You're not getting past me. I won't fail Cao Cao." Connla asked as he kicked Rias in the back.

Rias turned and tried to strike him with Power of Destruction, but his body separated and turned to shadow, surrounding her before closing in on her. A fist hit her thigh, then her back, then her side, back again, head and other places, each time he only appeared for a second and not long enough for her to strike back.

"ARGH!" she roared as she made a wave of destruction rush out of her and forced the shadow from her. "We promised that we would get Yasaka back for her daughter, until that is done I won't give in to you" she swore, collating energy in her hand before throwing it at the figure of Connla.

At the same time Akeno rained lightning down on him from above. The two attacks colliding caused an explosion that wasn't by any means small. Connla had actually felt that one, although not at the strength he would have. _'I'm nearing my limit'_ was his thought as he struggled to maintain the form of shadow, that the reason why he was damaged, he was finding it hard to stay as shadow.

He wanted to end the fight quickly, but the two girls were sturdier than he thought. Luckily for him Georg saw that and sent several strong spells, one of flame, one of wind and another of ice. The ice froze Akeno's wings and made her fall, the fire hit Rias head on and the wind followed to enhance the flames.

Connla nodded briefly in appreciation of the help and then proceeded to knock out Akeno and choke Rias with shadow before releasing his Balance Breaker and collapsing from the strain, unable to move but happy that he managed to knock them both out, even if he required help from one of the core six members.

And while that fight was going on Koneko was fighting a losing battle against Heracles, who was toying with her without the use of his Sacred Gear. It may be different if she were to use her true power, but she couldn't accept that side of herself and as such refused to use it.

She was still trying though, throwing rapid punches of full strength which created mini shockwaves as they were blocked. "Hah! You're strong, but not good enough to beat me" Heracles slipped inside her guard and punched her in the gut, ridding her of breath and knocking her into the air, where she was hit by two more punches of similar strength, bringing blood from her and into the air.

He stopped and allowed her to fall to the ground, her eyes rolled back and lacking any consciousness.

Siegfried, the user of Twice Critical, and several demonic swords each holding both name and power, the strongest of which being Gram, was faced with the two knights of Rias, Kiba and Xenovia, and much like Heracles outclassed his opponents, beating them both with ease and their unconscious forms lying at his feet.

"Disappointing" he mumbled as he looked at them both, vanishing two swords and using the arms that were made with his Sacred Gear in order to pick them both up.

Gasper and Asia were attempting to delay the newbie Leonardo, but the user of the Longinus Annihilation Maker was able to make creatures that prevented then from reaching him, and even they could they both lacked the offensive capability of doing much.

Irina and Tsubasa, the latter having come with Saji and the former being sent with them as a representative of Michael, were fighting the other knight of the Hero Faction, Jeanne, who had created a large metal dragon from her Sacred Gear Blade Blacksmith, her Balance Breaker, Stake Victim Dragon.

In the end it was the Hero Faction that stood victorious and the Peerage of Rias Gremory and member of Sona's lying on the ground.

However, there was one left, Saji, who had used his own Balance Breaker of Vritra Promotion to turn into the Dragon King, something he had learned to do when training to be better than Draco, and was using it to try and subdue Yasaka, who was in her full nine tails form, without doing too much damage, while Kunou watched and prayed.

After a few moments "Cao Cao!" Georg called to their leader. "Ready." The others all responded by attacking Grayfia and giving their leader the chance to make his way over to the wizard. "Want me to do it?" Cao Cao nodded, and Georg gave a small smile before opening the tear in space above them, golden, that light shone from.

They waited for a moment before they felt a sudden drop in temperature and looked back to see their team frozen, Grayfia making her way toward them. "Looks like she finally got serious." Cao Cao smiled slightly as he spun the spear catching some of the light. "I'll play with her, keep it open."

He jumped into the air as she flew up to the building they were on. The two met in the air and he managed to cut her arm when she moved to swat him aside. Her attack landed as well, a slap which hit his side and drove him to the ground.

The spear extended and forced her to stop before reaching Georg and therefore prevented her from stopping the gate from opening the entire way. She thought she had failed in preventing them from summoning Great Red, but as fate had it, the Jade Dragon of Mischief, Yu-Long decided that he would appear instead, along with Sun Wukong.

"Crap…" Cao Cao gritted his teeth as his plan failed despite their best efforts.

xXxXxXx

Cao Cao and the others had been brought down from their victory high when two more adversaries that were out of their league arrived. Yu-Long at the instruction of Sun Wukong went to help Vritra restrain Yasaka before she did herself any damage, while he went to deal with Cao Cao, which he easily did without much effort at all. Grayfia checked on the others and after waking Asia she had the young girl heal the others. "Thank you for your assistance."

"Heheh, just teaching these youngsters some respect." He smiled exhaling smoked from his pipe.

"Do you have orders from Indra?" she asked. Knowing full well that he listened only to the orders from only a select few. He just shook his head and elected not to give her a proper answer. She understood that he wasn't going to tell her and chose to accept that, she had a responsibility after all.

"You should get them out of here" he stated, noticing the state of the Devils that were all, aside from Asia who was the least injured to begin with, unconscious and in Rias' case severely burned.

She made a circled appear under each of the ORC members, aside from Vritra, and sent them to safety. "I have to ensure that she is recovered" she looked to Yasaka, who was still struggling to break free of the dragons.

It took a short time for the two dragons to restrict her movements, but even with the pleas of her daughter to return to how she was, she stayed as the animal acting solely on instinct, desperately trying to break free. Kunou cried as she desperately tried, Sun Wukong was trying to find way for the daughter to reach her then magic circle upon magic circle began to build a tower.

"I know I should be here, but you did all the fighting for me, the least I can do is sort her out" Grayfia snapped her head up to the flying form of Lucifer as he smiled down at them. Sun Wukong, Yu-long and Vritra all froze in place, the dragons after they released the Nine Tails which began to glow.

"Then he was telling the truth" Sun Wukong stated to break the silence as the light that surrounded Yasaka began to shrink. "You are back."

"Well, to be fair I never really died, just cursed to live as a human until I learned something or served my punishment… or… something else." He scratched his head. "Honestly the old man had moment when even I didn't get him, and at the time I was a little preoccupied being an angry mass of death and vengeance."

"For someone like you that must have been a pain."

"Oh, you have no idea monkey boy." He dropped, despite the distance he made no sound when he touched the ground. "But now that I am conscious again it is strange to experience the memories and stuff, the language change and how the shape of the world itself is different. I mean, when I was born the world was pretty baron, aside from the areas touched by divinity and the like, then war and it was a battle ground, then it recovered, wars were fought mostly elsewhere after that. Although you probably know the drastic changes too."

"I'm not as old as you though" the monkey man laughed, although he was completely on guard and ready to act in an instant.

"Yeah, good point." Lucifer walked over to them and he almost laughed when he watched the fighting Buddha take a step back. "One good thing about the change to language though is how much shorter everything, I mean when Romans were a thing people said, 'how do you fare?' and now 'sup?' bit of a difference."

He stopped when he was in front of Grayfia and raised a hand to touch her cheek gently. A gentle light covered her body and the wound on her arm healed without pain. "Sucks that Devils have such an obvious weakness."

"Something that has never applied to you?"

"Not really. I'm different. I never fell, I forced my way out, therefore breaking the system and becoming something else entirely" he sprouted sixteen black leathered demonic wings. He chuckled at Grayfia's expression. "You know, it's cute when your mask cracks and emotions show. It just makes me want to steal you from the false Lucifer even more and claim you for myself" he edged closer to her until she could feel his breath on her lips.

"If I gave you that choice. Would you take it?" she felt a shiver, not a cold one, but one of warmth run through her. She used all of her willpower to stay still and not embrace him.

"I am the Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer, I will not betray my master." She stated, trying to hold her mask in place.

He snaked a hand around her and pulled her body to his. "And what if you were no longer his Queen, would you join me then?" he moved slightly closer to her lips, the distance between the two almost completely non-existent.

"Mummy!" the voice of Kunou as she cried and threw herself at her now conscious and human formed mother broke them from their moment, Lucifer reluctantly let go, but despite his touch being gone the beating in Grayfia's chest and the heated feeling didn't go away.

Yasaka soothed her daughter by stroking her head as she cried into her gigantic chest. Lucifer raised a brow at the size and whispered to Sun Wukong as they made their way over to them, Helios and Vali landing slightly behind, "That's gotta be illegal." To which the monkey chuckled.

They watched the teary reunion of the two foxes with contentment. That was until Zechs arrived with Azazel and Serafall. "Draco!" rage was evident in his voice.

"Wow, someone's pissed" Lucifer smiled. Helios and Vali took up a defensive stance in front of Lucifer. "Hey Zechsie, can I steal your Queen?" he asked, although he wasn't going to do it no matter the answer, he just wanted to know how pissed the False Lucifer would be.

Sirzechs erupted with power as he approached and gave no answer, Azazel froze in place and Serafall followed her fellow Satan, although lacked the raging aura because she didn't really have any anger toward him.

He stopped though when Lucifer pushed his hand into Grayfia and pulled out the piece that made her a Queen, much to the shock of those that had no idea who he was, which included Yasaka and her daughter.

"Is he?" Vritra questioned his fellow dragon, who nodded, the Evil Dragon froze in place and would sweat drop, if he could sweat. He did make sure that he prevented any of his ill intent from going toward the Devil though.

"Now, Grayfia, do you want this back?" he pulled her close as he had before. "Or will you become mine?"

Zechs fired a powerful shot of destruction at him, but Lucifer lifted a hand and caught it, crushing it in his hands before glaring at him. "If you don't calm the fuck down I'm gonna wipe you and your entire bloodline from the face of all reality and maybe just for fun kill the other False Satans" his eyes became cold in an instant and the wave of power made everyone aside from his allies, who didn't feel it at all, freeze, even Zechs, who's aura vanished.

"Whoa there! That was a sinful thought" he laughed off the tension and turned back to the woman in his arms. Holding up the Queen piece he posed the question "Do you want this back?"

There was a moment of silence that seemed to go on forever. Everyone waiting for her answer, and when it came there were varying responses. "N-No." she planted a chaste kiss on his lips and he smiled with satisfaction before crushing the piece in hand. He pushed his lips to hers and claimed them as his own. Zechs leaped forward but Sun Wukong blocked his path.

"No. To kill you would require power enough to wipe this city and those in it from the world. I will not allow your jealous temper to cause that."

"You think he can kill me?" Zechs stated in disbelief.

"He can kill everyone here." Was the reply he received, but not from the monkey, instead the Dragon King Yu-Long. "Still can't believe Ddraig wasn't lying though, was he serious about the offer though?"

Lucifer separated from Grayfia reluctantly. "You mean when he was trying to gauge your reaction? I guess, after all I have a pretty lofty goal in mind, so I decided that I would collect a dragon faction, that means both of you" he looked between the two dragons. "I can always kick your asses though first and then do it if that's what your dragon pride needs."

"No thanks."

"I would, but I'm bound to the Sacred Gear." Vritra stated.

"Yeah coz Ddraig being loose means nothing right? Not like anyone can remove a spirit from a Sacred Gear, oh wait, I can" he laughed. He kissed Grayfia again before lifting her up as he flew to the dragon. "Now there are two ways I can do this" he put Grayfia down. "One release you and kill the boy. Or two, release you and let him live. Up to you? Although number one involves an explosion and looks cooler."

xXxXxXx

If it wasn't for the presence of Sun Wukong, Yu-Long, Vritra and the fact that Grayfia had just traded sides along with the fact that they were in Kyoto and were trying to get them involved in the alliance he would've killed Draco (he was pretty much ignoring the fact that he had been warned he would die and he had crushed his Power of Destruction). "What do you want Draco?" he asked with a stern tone.

"I love that you still have no idea who I am. Although, neither does Grayfia, but when I take her home that will change." He smiled as he approached alone.

"And who are you?" Sirzechs narrowed his eyes.

"Why don't we see who can work it out first. Even though Fia has an advantage, after all, she knows what I call you." He pressed a finger to his chin as he started slowly walking circles around the two Satans, who were side by side. "Michael thinks that me being alive is impossible, both him and Azazel recognise me an are terrified of me. I have enough power to defy your incomplete Power of Destruction/knock off whatever you want to call it. I can release Sacred Gears of a Longinus level, something only God should be able to do. I turned Yasaka back to her very attractive self, speaking of do you have a husband or anything?" Vali facepalmed.

"Do you ever stop?" she mumbled the question.

"Not really" he replied. Yasaka just giggled. "Anything else… oh! Sun Wukong got all serious when I showed up and same with Yu-Long, both of whom are supposed to be all fun and games" he tapped his chin while keeping his eyes closed as he thought of anything else. "Yeah! One last thing. I'm older than all of you."

He waited for a moment, stopping behind Zechs. "Any ideas?" he asked like a teasing kid.

Grayfia thought about all of what he had said and everything she knew about him so far, that gave her the option that he was a God or someone equally powerful who had been posing as a human then Devil, but that would only work if he had at least part Devil heritage, otherwise he couldn't pass as a Valefor. _'He said that I had a better chance because of what he refers to Sirzechs as… False Lucifer? How does that…? Impossible!'_

He saw the expression on her face and knew she had it. "Well done Fia, now Zechsie, come up with anything?"

Grayfia couldn't find words.

"AWH! I don't like this game! I have no idea what he's talking about!" Serafall complained like a little spoilt child.

"Alright. I'll give you the extra clue that Fia had. I call Sirzechs the False Lucifer." He waited and waited until finally it came to Zechs, before the man could turn he quickly held up two fingers and aimed his hand at him like a gun. "Correct."

Zechs growled the answer "Lucifer."

 **A/N: Sorry if this is bad, I wanted to try and get a chapter out quick and ended up writing until 2am… actually its more like 3am.**

 **Peerage:  
** Queen – Tiamat  
Bishop x2 – Unclaimed x2  
Rook x2 – Unclaimed x2  
Knight x2 – Achilles, Mordred  
Pawn x8 – Valerie, Unclaimed x7

 **Semiramis Asmodeus'** **Peerage:  
** Queen – Helios (Karna from Fate)  
Bishop x2 – Shirou (Kotomine from Fate), Unclaimed  
Rook x2 – Unclaimed x2  
Knight x2 – Astolfo, Lancelot (from Fate)  
Pawn x8 – Unclaimed x8

 **Harem: Valerie, Mordred, Vali Lucifer (Fem), Grayfia**

 **Possible Harem: Ravel, Tiamat, Akeno, Tsubaki, Sona, Yubelluna, Kuroka, Le Fay.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **A/N: - First off, I want to say sorry for taking so long with this update. I kept getting busy and then when I had time, I wasn't really in the mood to write anything DxD related. I'm in University now so I can't guarantee that I will be updating regularly so sorry about that. I will try to update more though, at least once more during my holiday before I go back and hopefully in the others as well.**

 **Second, in order to remember what I had written I needed to reread all of this story and to be honest I hated rereading it. I never do like reading my own stuff but my first thought when reading this was that it could be so much better. So, I was wondering. Do you want me to continue with this as is or do you want me to do a rewrite of the story by going through past chapters and improving them? Up to you.**

 **xXxXxXx**

"Your face is an absolute picture; seriously can you hold it while I take a picture." His aura leaked, matching Sirzechs' own aura that had once again flared. The smile on his face not matching his still jokey attitude at all. At the end of his fingers a ball of his power of destruction gathered. Everyone else felt incredibly tense. Yu Long, Sun Wukong and Grayfia were all waiting in a small group, Helios and Vali stood in front of them, ready to fight if it came to that. Vali watching Serafall carefully, while Helios watched Azazel. Azazel was at the back, with Rias and her peerage, who were all still recovering with Asia healing them all but were each just as if not more shocked then Sirzechs.

Yasaka and her daughter were standing off the side, not really taking a side. "So, your move Zechsie." Lucifer grinned. Sirzechs wasn't sure what to do, Lucifer was a massive threat, but was he worth risking Kyoto and the fallout of whatever fight they would have.

"What do you want?"

"Awe, you're asking me questions? I thought we were gonna fight." He shrugged. "Oh well, a fight wouldn't be the best option considering. Just so you know," he looked over Sirzechs' shoulder and looked toward Azazel, who met his gaze "I'm not your enemy. As of right now I have no interest in taking back my throne, my family name, yes, but not the throne. My idiot of a son's goal risks too much to throw the Underworld into another Civil War."

"What're you talking about?" Zechs growled.

"He intends to bring about the end of this world by releasing the rival of Great Red. It would be best for all of us to ally, forming a stronger whole that stands a better chance of preventing the release of the beast, and failing that, hopefully together we can defeat it."

"You expect us to trust you!"

"No. I expect you to be the leader you believe yourself and what our people believe you to be, put aside your petty personal grievances and look to the more important threats. Even me and God put aside our differences to seal the beast in the first place."

"That's why you and him both vanished during the war." Azazel stated as if he found the last piece of a very old puzzle. "You left to stop this… beast."

"It took all of God's power to seal him away, I was there as his backup plan since I had the power to finish the job if he wasn't enough." Lucifer explained. "For what its worth, he did consider both you and Michael being brought along but thought better of it."

"I think we should listen to him." Azazel advised Zechs, walking forward to join him and Lucifer.

"You trust him?" He accused.

"No. But I don't trust you either. Still, my brother wouldn't side with God unless it was something important enough that he saw the need to set aside their personal problems." He turned to his brother. "You mentioned Ddraig and releasing Vritra, could you explain?"

"Perhaps, but not here. I think our factions should meet, once we do, we can share information."

"Your faction?"

"Oh yeah, I took over the Old Satan faction, beat some sense into them and all that. Pretty hard for them to hold their arrogance when one of the people they were trying to emulate kicked their spoiled, entitled assess." He shrugged nonchalantly. "So, meeting?"

Sirzechs ground his teeth, he really didn't want to answer. Serafall however did. "Sure!" She smiled, stepping forward to take a closer look at Lucifer. "You look really young."

"Well I am a teenager again, although thanks to Semiramis I have all my powers replenished." He smiled as he looked her over as well. "Are you married?"

"You have a problem." Vritra stated.

"Nah." Lucifer yawned. "But this is getting boring. I'll have someone come to Kyoto in a week to hear the time and place of the meeting. I assume Yasaka will also be taking part in this meeting?" He looked to her and she nodded. "Nice."

A magic circle appeared under him. "With that I'll be off." He winked at Yasaka and Serafall. "Are you coming with us?" He asked Yu Long, who nodded, Sun Wukong declined. He and Lucifer's group joined him on the circle. They vanished in a flash of blue light.

 **xXxXxXx**

In the hidden territory that the Old Satan Faction called their home was a very large palace liked estate, behind which was a large and elegant garden. In that garden was a section for relaxation, with four arranged benches. Two rectangular benches stood opposite one another, on either end were curved benches that left a small gap between the ends of the straight benches and the curved ones. Already there and sitting on those benches were several high-ranking members of the faction and their allies. On one of the straight benches were the three heads of the Old Satan Faction, Creuserey and Katerea on either side of Shalba. Then on the bench to the right of them, a curved one, was sitting Semiramis, on the end which was closest to them. Tiamat was sitting on the other end of that bench, in her human form. Yu Long was shocked to see her sitting there but shifted into his own human form and took a seat between her and Semiramis. On the left end of the other straight bench was where Vali chose to sit, facing Katerea, Lucifer sat in the middle of that one, and gently guided Grayfia to sit beside him, leaning slightly into him. Ddraig was sitting in his own human form, on the end of the other curved bench, putting him beside Grayfia. Lucifer and Semiramis' peerages were there as well, standing behind their masters, while Vali's team also arrived and stood as close to behind her as they could without butting into Lucifer's peerage.

The members of the Old Satan Faction seemed shocked to see that Grayfia was there, but they ignored it when she leaned into Lucifer, assuming correctly that he had seduced her to his side. Shalba smirked. Kuroka was watching Lucifer with a sultry smile that made Vali sigh heavily. Ddraig smirked at Yu Long, who kept a flat expression. "So, why did you call this meeting?" Creuserey asked. "I thought you wanted us to train."

"I do, but I think we should sort out who does what and stuff." Lucifer shrugged. "First off I wanted to say that Grayfia is with us now." He squeezed her gently with the arm that was around her, which she gratefully accepted, feeling a little awkward despite herself considering where she was and who she was with. "Have a problem with that and we can fight about it." His smiled did not fit his threat at all. No one said anything. "No? Good."

"She's where she should've been all along." Shalba commented.

"Well said, now. Ddraig spoke to me about the creation of a new faction, one made up of dragons, that of course Ddraig will be the leader of since he is the strongest dragon here." Lucifer began. "Not sure if you want to fight between yourselves later to decide that properly or not, but it's up to you really."

"I don't have a problem with it." Yu Long commented.

"So, you're joining us then?" Ddraig questioned.

"I was on the fence, but I think siding with you is in my interest. Dragons deserve a place in the world, but we need to expand our numbers if you want us to be considered a real faction." He explained.

"Our kind naturally follow the strong. When word spreads other dragons will come, and until then we can look visit the other dragon kinds and see if they want to join us." Tiamat added her thoughts. "Although I'm not sure where many of them are. Tannin is an option though, and he sided with the Devils to protect the dragons that followed him in the first place so he should be fine with our idea. Although, I'm not sure if he will join us completely since he is loyal to his King from what I've seen."

"Vritra and Fafnir are both sealed." Lucifer added. "Fafnir with Azazel and Vritra inside the Sitri pawn. I can free them both if that's what they want, but I don't think Fafnir will."

"Why not?" Tiamat asked.

"He isn't sealed like a normal Sacred Gear, but rather he formed a pact. He won't leave him until the pact is complete, but we can at least approach him about it." Lucifer explained.

"Fair enough." Ddraig grunted. "Did you organise a meeting?"

"I mentioned it, but the time is yet to be decided. We'll find out in a week." Lucifer answered. "So, you have just over a week to try and get as many to join us as you want."

"Hmm." Ddraig put a hand to his chin in thought. "I'll go to Tannin. Yu Long, do you want to approach Midgardsormr?" Yu Long nodded. "Tiamat, what do you plan on doing?"

"There are some dragons in the Familiar forest, I'll ask them what they plan on doing. I'm sure they'll join us."

"So, is that all sorted?" Lucifer asked. They all nodded. "Great, then let's talk Devils. Obviously Shalba was your leader, but if no one has any arguments I'll be taking over that role," no one protested "great. Being the next strongest, Grayfia will be my right hand, then Semiramis since she is the next most powerful. However, each of you are head of your families and should become future leaders as well as Kings. I expect you all to train hard and increase your power to make my old friends proud of the legacy they protected. I'll also get a hold of some Evil Pieces so each of you can start peerages. The idea that reincarnated Devils aren't real Devils is a foolish idea that seriously annoys me."

"Do you have people in mind for us?" Creuserey asked.

"No. Who joins you will be up to you, but I suggest you travel a little, search for talent outside this faction rather than looking only internally." He sighed as he summoned a drink to his hand, then followed by summoning one for everyone else. He took a sip. "As much as I told Sirzechs I had no interest in reclaiming my throne, to be honest I am only of that mind as things stand with Trihexa on the horizon. After, and once things have calmed down, I will be looking to reviving my family and doing something with the Biblical Factions."

"Biblical? You mean all of them?" Tiamat questioned.

"Perhaps, but I am undecided." Lucifer took another sip and then paused. He looked to Grayfia. "Would you also become a King?" He asked. She nodded. "Thank you." He kissed her cheek. "That means we'll have six peerages within our faction."

"Can you guarantee they will hand the pieces over though? I doubt they would be okay with handing us more power." Katerea spoke up for the first time.

"Yes. Ajuka is as smart as the original or at least close to it, he will see that the benefits of doing so outweigh the drawbacks. And even if he did, I scanned both my own pieces and Grayfia's, I'm sure I can replicate them quite easily given the proper material."

"So, we have the Old Satan, Dragon, New Satan, Fallen Angel, Angel, Norse Pantheon and Kyoto Youkai lined up as potential allies." Ddraig summed up. "Will that be enough?"

"Perhaps. It depends on the growth of those factions. I'm not familiar with everyone yet. And we also have to consider the possibility that there will be other parties to contend with and the chance that my foolish son has gathered powerful pawns to his side as well."

"Including Euclid Lucifuge, no doubt." Shalba supplied bitterly.

"Hm? I'm sorry, what?"

"Euclid, he's my brother." Grayfia answered.

"Are you telling me he has someone with Lucifuge blood standing beside him, right now?"

"Yes, my Lord, why?" Shalba added, all of them growing confused and concerned when another grin stretched across his face.

"Well, what my son doesn't know, because Lilith and I planned to have another child and pass the name onto them, is that the Lucifer and Lucifuge families are a lot closer linked than most know. Each member of the Lucifer family is supposed to have a Lucifuge at their side. For me that was the original Lucifuge, up until his death in the war. That connection includes knowing where the other is, that way if the Lucifer is ever in danger the Lucifuge can rush to their side and vice versa."

"But doesn't that mean Rizevim and Euclid or connected, or is Grayfia connected to him?"

"Neither. Rizevim was linked to their father. Euclid and Grayfia were never linked to a Lucifer because they were too young at the time. However, the head of the Lucifer Clan is linked in a different way to the Lucifuge clan. They can't track me or anything, but I can them, and if I want to, I could even teleport to them, sort of like the castling move that can be done with the peerage system."

"So, you can teleport to Euclid?"

"Exactly."

"Meaning we can launch a surprise attack." Ddraig added.

"Right." Lucifer agreed. "I can't bring everyone with me, but I could transport a select group. Still, even if I don't like him, I have to admit he is somewhat intelligent. There is a chance he has made something to prevent teleportation that would interfere with the surprise attack. So, the timing needs to be right."

 **xXxXxXx**

When the meeting was done with, a few more finer details sorted out, and those in attendance each went off to do their own thing. Be that training, which the vast majority did, a few leaving to go about personal business or relaxing. Lucifer was one of the latter. He took Grayfia inside, although he did greet and kiss each member of his harem, as well as introduce himself to the people that he had yet to meet properly or at all. "How're you feeling?" He asked as he invited Grayfia into his room, shutting the door behind while inviting her to take a seat on the sofa. It had been a very busy day for him, but for her it was a lot more than that. She had switched sides, then been brought into a Faction that she had originally betrayed, found out that the guy she was falling for was actually someone else and he already had a harem albeit only a small one thus far.

"I uh," he came down to sit beside her, facing her but with a small gap between them, as she tried to find the right words "I'm a bit overwhelmed." She allowed a sigh to pass through her lips as her stern expression broke to show the weight of her words. He took her hands in his, stroking the back of her hand gently.

"I get it." He spoke gently. "If you want, I can show you to your room, leave you alone for a while, or we can stay here and talk for a bit or stay in silence, whatever you want to do." He kissed her forehead. "Just take your time." She nodded gently as she snuggled into his side, him putting his arm around her as they sunk into the sofa. They stayed like that for a long time, her enjoying the feeling of his arm around her, while he just enjoyed the feeling of her against him, the woman that he had been pursuing since he had awoken, while she absorbed everything that had happened. Adjusting to her new situation and what that meant for her future. She was unsure about a lot of it, but she was at least confident that following Lucifer felt… right. Even if she was going to have to share him with others, that was just a part of being a Devil, even Lord Gremory had a harem and his wife was fine with seeing them daily and even managed the time they could spend with him. It was bound to be harder to begin with, but she would rather have him and share him than not be with him at all.

 **Peerage:  
** Queen – Tiamat  
Bishop x2 – Unclaimed x2  
Rook x2 – Unclaimed x2  
Knight x2 – Achilles, Mordred  
Pawn x8 – Valerie, Unclaimed x7

 **Semiramis Asmodeus' Peerage:  
** Queen – Helios (Karna from Fate)  
Bishop x2 – Shirou (Kotomine from Fate), Unclaimed  
Rook x2 – Unclaimed x2  
Knight x2 – Astolfo, Lancelot (from Fate)  
Pawn x8 – Unclaimed x8

 **Harem: Valerie, Mordred, Vali Lucifer (Fem), Grayfia.**

 **Possible Harem: Ravel, Tiamat, Akeno, Tsubaki, Sona, Yubelluna, Morgana Le Fay, Rias.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **xXxXxXx**

All in all, Lucifer was a very happy Devil, in the short time since his awakening he had achieved quite a lot. He had taken over the Old Satan Faction, and despite the short time he had with them they were already showing great signs of improvement when it came to both their personalities and powers. The army itself was proving to be a disappointment, none of the soldiers had the level of power to even prove a threat to Rias, in fact, by comparison, they made her look like she was her brother. Ddraig's release was also proving to be a divine move, the Heavenly Dragon had recovered a lot of his power, he wasn't at full power yet, but he was well on his way. And with the new faction that he was making he was sure that he would become a key player in the world. Perhaps he would even become a superpower. They still had a long way to go before they were ready to take down Trihexa, but they were doing very well.

He was sitting on the top of one of the many mountains that surrounded the Old Satan Faction territory, watching as everyone trained below him. Usually it would be Ddraig and/or Tiamat that handled the training, but since they were both away, the task was taken on by others. To make the training as effective as possible he chose to train the army from the ground up, dividing that training into two sides, physical training and magical training.

Achilles, Mordred and Astolfo were the best suited to lead the physical training. They did know magic, but they preferred the up close and personal way of fighting, using their magic power to reinforce those skills, enhancing their physical abilities, and when they used magic it was used more as a supplement than anything. For magic, the task fell to Shirou and Helios, who were both massively skilled in the subject, especially Shirou who had been considered a prodigy since he was a child. Valerie wasn't involved in either, instead focusing on her own training that Ddraig had tasked her with, and Lucifer felt intensely proud of the progress she was making. Achilles, Mordred, Astolfo, Shirou and Helios did their own training once they handed out their instructions, but they each stayed close by so they could help or give feedback based on what they saw.

For Grayfia, Shalba, Semiramis, Katerea and Creuserey training needed to be more specific. Each one of them was strong, Grayfia the strongest of them all, and each had their own unique skills that needed individual training based on those skills. For the heirs he recorded what he knew about their families' magic so that they could use those to properly harness the power of their families, as well as sparring with them once a day so he could check their progress and comment on possible ways they could improve. Grayfia had a more laxed approach to her own training, still needing to sort out her own head, but he did spar with the same as the others and spend a lot of time with her to help her with her new situation. Lancelot's training was left in Semiramis' hands, which he was fine with since she knew her servant the best and unlike the others, she never had the same opinions as them, just faked it to hide her real intentions.

 **xXxXxXx**

When Lucifer had enough of watching the training, he returned to the mansion. He still had an hour before he intended to go to Kyoto to find out what was happening with the meeting. Regardless of the Devils answer, he was sure the Fallen Angels and Angels would meet, and Odin would come for at the bare minimum to find out if him being back was the truth. Still, even if none of those things happened, he would at least get to go to Kyoto and see Yasaka again, who he so wanted to join his harem. To be fair though, who wouldn't. He could tell when he was in Kyoto the first time that she was at least attracted to him as well, although with his power level he did have an advantage since all Youkai looked for power as one of their qualities. Power literally turned them on, and with his power pretty much any female Youkai would want to fuck him, and any male would feel like they wanted to fight him to prove themselves, or run from him, depending on their own level of strength.

He went to check on each of the leaders and Valerie before he went to his room and got a shower, then changed into some fresh clothes that appeared slightly smarter than his usual style but had the same colours. When he was ready to depart, he left his room and went to teleport when he heard footsteps to the side. He turned his head, curious as to who it was, and was pleasantly surprised to see Grayfia there, no longer in her main outfit, but rather dressed in her own casual outfit. She looked a bit younger in her own clothes rather than her maid uniform. She was wearing a black shirt with golden-caramel accents at the edges of the shirt and spread horizontally near the bottom, with two light golden trims going down the shirt; and the shirt split slightly above her stomach, exposing her midriff. Around her neck and shoulders was a long, cyan scarf made from light material that reached her hips. With that she wore blue jeans that had a white outline at the top.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her with concern. She shook her head gently as a small smile graced her lips. She came into his arms reach before she replied.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just thought I would accompany you, as both a Lucifuge, but also because I want to." He smiled at her response, gesturing for her to come closer, which she did, and kissed her forehead softly, bringing a pink dusting to her cheeks for a second. He then put an arm around her and teleported them both.

 **xXxXxXx**

They appeared at the temple that was the centre of Youkai in Kyoto and the home of Yasaka and her family. The guards there reacted to them immediately, going on the defensive, but relaxed when they saw who it was. "Welcome, Lord Lucifer," the nearest one to them, a male kitsune, bowed as he greeted them "Lady Lucifuge."

"Thank you, can you take us to Lady Yasaka?" Lucifer asked. The kitsune nodded before he led them inside the temple and to Yasaka, who was sitting with her daughter waiting for them by the looks of things. There were other Youkai there as well, and Sun Wukong had shown up, which confused Lucifer a little. Yasaka smiled brightly when he entered, and Kunou smiled as well, although she blushed and lowered her head to hide her face, pushing her face into her mother's chest to keep hidden. And action which brought a chuckle out of Lucifer and an amused smile from her mother and Sun Wukong. Grayfia had assumed a stoic expression, showing as little emotion as possible.

Yasaka invited them to take a seat. Lucifer sat to her right, while Wukong was to her left. Grayfia sat to Lucifer's other side, but he dragged her cushion closer to him so that she was sitting right beside him as he desired. She schooled her expression, but still blushed from the contact. "Good to see you again Lord Lucifer." Wukong and Yasaka both greeted.

"Yeah, you too Princess, Monkey-Boy." Lucifer relaxed into his cushion, sitting on his ass rather than kneeling in the proper Japanese fashion that the others had. No one seemed to mind though. "Have they decided on a time and place?"

Wukong hummed affirmative. "They wanted to have the meeting in the Underworld, but since Yasaka is bound to Kyoto the venue was moved here. Sirzechs of course argued against it, but Azazel and Michael both agreed that this was a better choice."

"Right, and when are they coming here?"

"Two days. Each of the Satans will be coming, and Odin has already been contacted." He explained while smoking from his pipe. "I hear Yu Long has been on a bit of an adventure as well. Him and the Sleeping Dragon had a little tussle from what I hear." He grinned as he watched Lucifer cautiously.

"Oh yeah, wonder why?"

"Hmmm? Think it might have something to do with Tiamat gathering her followers from the familiar Forest?"

"I dunno, depends, are you asking for Indra or yourself?"

"Indra and I have… parted ways for a while." He took a long breath of smoke, before releasing the cloud into the air. "He seems to be working on something else behind the scenes."

"Tsk." Lucifer kissed his teeth. "How irritating." He groaned. "That raises several questions, but I only care about one right now. Where does that leave you?" He asked, cautiously moving the arm that was around Grayfia slightly, not being noticed by anyone other than Grayfia herself, who glanced at the hand quickly before returning to the talk. "If you're not here for Indra, then why are you getting involved with this meeting? Plan on joining Yasaka?" His hand moved to her thigh, then slowly continued between her legs, before he started to caress the spot between her legs. She blushed and her legs moved closer together, tightening around his hand as his fingers moved against her jeans, her face twitching as she tried to remain stoic.

"Heheh, no, nothing like that. I just came to hear what you had to say. I asked around about your, beast of the apocalypse. But I got nothing back, care to explain?"

"Sure, the old man kept everything about him all hush hush, I mean, the Titans probably know about it to be fair, but they got locked away by the three Great Gods of the Greek Pantheon, so unless freed they won't be much help." He spoke as he continued caressing Grayfia. "Freeing the Titans would only make things worse though. If anything, they'd help Rizevim, hoping that by doing so they could get their revenge for being locked away."

"Perhaps not all of them."

"Well sure, but the ones that really matter would. Yasaka?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to make an official alliance of our own?" He asked, surprising everyone in the room, since they were going to be at the meeting in two days. Which meant she was already going to be included in the alliance that was created there so that they could deal with the beast. She voiced her confusion, so he explained. "I'm talking about our own alliance. As things stand when we create our alliance to defeat Trihexa, there is a clear power imbalance. For one, you and I are both independent. We don't have any predetermined allies within the faction that will side with us when making key decisions. Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and the Norse Gods vs Kyoto Youkai vs Old Satan Faction."

"So, you want to form our own alliance before this meeting, so we won't be so outnumbered?"

"Exactly." He smiled kindly. He moved his hand away from Grayfia. She felt disappointed at his retraction, although that thought was something she tried to ignore. He didn't however take his hand away for long, but rather retracted it to her back, making small circles on her lower back before descending to grab her butt. "So, you game?"

"What would siding with you get me? And how do I know you'll side with me? If it was protection I wanted, wouldn't siding with them be a better choice?"

"Well, if it's my loyalty you doubt, we can always form a more permanent bond between out factions. I am very protective of things that are mine, devils, including me, are very sinful creatures, which of course includes pride and greed. Forming an alliance and then abandoning you would be an insult to that pride, but also goes against my greed."

"Are you suggesting a marriage?" Yasaka raised one of her perfect brows.

"That I am. Between me and you to be specific." She seemed intrigued, but he chose to continue the third point she had rather than letting her answer him. "And as for your last point. You could side with them, sure, but they don't know nearly as much about the current situation as I do. Even if my forces are weaker and lower in number, destroying the current Underworld and forcing my way back to power would be a simple task."

"How strong are you?" Kunou spoke up for the first time, something she was probably told not to do, but her childish curiosity got the better of her.

"I could demonstrate if you want. To prove the weight of my words."

"Demonstrate? How?" Sun Wukong wondered, his eyes narrowing.

"We go outside, and I'll just let all my aura out, that's all, nothing too bad." He smiled.

 **xXxXxXx**

Grayfia, Wukong, Yasaka, and several other high-ranking Youkai had gathered outside to see the show that was about to unfold. Other than Wukong none of them had ever seen Lucifer before, and they hadn't seen his power either, so they were intrigued for obvious reasons. Kunou was there as well, hiding behind one of her mother's legs. Lucifer stood in the centre of a courtyard, while they were all around the edge of it. _'Since word is probably already out, I don't see why I need to hide that I'm around anymore. Besides, this will help when I approach other factions too.'_ He thought as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, relishing the feeling as his power sparked to life.

To the others nothing had changed, however all at once, sixteen white wings emerged from his back, glowing brightly. At the same time His body gained a golden aura of light, which shone incredibly brightly, waves of power flowing from the incredibly dense aura of holy power that far surpassed any other angel in existence. Above his head three halos appeared, the one in the centre lay horizontally, while the other two were at an angle, each the opposite of the other. The one in the middle was crack on one side, and the light that made the aura moved violently like fire, bright flames made from light.

To Grayfia, despite her feelings for him, the aura felt terrifying. To be honest she felt a little irritated when around angels, but no one, not even Michael had the power to make her feel afraid of that holy power. Lucifer's aura however made every demonic fibre in her body want to retreat. To everyone else it just felt like a massive, overwhelming, power, one that pushed a weight onto them. All the male Youkai in the area, the area being basically the entirety of Kyoto, were pushed to the ground, only Wukong was able to stay on his feet, but he still felt his knees weaken. The female Youkai also experienced fear, and were also pushed down by the power, but they also found themselves rushed with a feeling of intense lust. Their cheeks were dyed red and their breaths became laboured as they struggled to control themselves. It felt to all of them as if they had gone into heat, worse than ever before. Even Yasaka felt it, and she could barely handle the feeling of her fluid leaking down her legs as she barely held herself up.

Then his eyes snapped open, locking on Yasaka's as his eyes glowed with power, becoming a bright blue colour. The glow was so intense that it looked as if fire was leaking from them. As they did six pairs, twelves, devil wings burst from his back, adding to his angel ones. An aura of blue and black power swirling around him, while the golden one remained. The waves of power that were washing off him sped up. The already cracked ground splintered, chunks of rocks at all sizes rising in the air before turning to dust. Black shapes appeared in his body, filling the spaces in which one would wear armour, and then the black cracked and fell away, revealing the black and gold armour beneath, with small red details. **(A/N: Granblue Fantasy Lucifer)**

 _'Huh, I think I might actually be a bit stronger than before.'_ Lucifer thought as he felt his power, enjoying the feel of it coursing through him. He had been fine without it, but now he couldn't understand how he had been, it was a part of him, like the blood in his veins.

He allowed his eyes to examined Yasaka, smiling when he saw the intense blush on her cheeks, the drool barely held in her mouth, while her legs and whole body shook. With his enhanced senses he could smell her arousal and he knew that the leaking from before had intensified. In fact, a few seconds later she broke, like all the others already had, and a pool was formed as she fell on her knees. Climaxing violently.

Looking to Grayfia a few seconds later, he noted that she wasn't in the same state, but she did look very turned on. _'Wonder what she would look like if she was a Youkai.'_ He wondered. He pulled his power back in, his wings going back into him. He rolled his shoulders and stretched out. His power was being suppressed yes, but he was no longer hiding as he was before. It was easily felt, and if someone tried to look deeper, they would start to experience the same as if he was allowing it to flow out of him freely like it had been before.

"So, what'd you think?" He grinned wickedly.

 **Dragon Faction:  
** Ddraig – Leader  
Tiamat, Yu Long.

 **Old Satan Faction:  
** Lucifer  
Grayfia Lucifuge  
Vali Lucifer  
Shalba Beelzebub  
Semiramis Asmodeus  
Katerea Leviathan  
Creuserey Asmodeus

 **Lucifer's Peerage:  
** Queen – Tiamat  
Bishop x2 – Unclaimed x2  
Rook x2 – Unclaimed x2  
Knight x2 – Achilles, Mordred  
Pawn x8 – Valerie, Unclaimed x7

 **Semiramis Asmodeus' Peerage:  
** Queen – Helios (Karna from Fate)  
Bishop x2 – Shirou (Shirou Kotomine from Fate), Unclaimed  
Rook x2 – Unclaimed x2  
Knight x2 – Astolfo, Lancelot (from Fate)  
Pawn x8 – Unclaimed x8

 **Harem: Valerie, Mordred, Vali Lucifer (Fem), Grayfia.**

 **Possible Harem: Ravel, Tiamat, Akeno, Tsubaki, Sona, Yubelluna, Morgana Le Fay, Rias.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **xXxXxXx**

Being in their current states no one could really give Lucifer an answer right away, but he was happy to wait since watching them recover was quite entertaining. He was impressed with Sun Wukong though, he was still on his feet, even if it was barely. The most entertaining thing was Yasaka, so he kept an eye on her as she recovered, reigning in her own instinct to mate with a mastery that was expected of someone of her calibre. The other females kitsune were struggling a lot more than she was, ranging from passed out, verging on pouncing and digging their nails into their arms to ground themselves. Part of him was glad, another one was disappointed that none were in heat, he would've got a nice orgy if that happened. Although, he doubted that a Youkai who was in heat would even be there, especially when he and Wukong were there. The risk of them doing something rash was way to high for that to happen.

"I-Impressive." The shakiness in Wukong's voice was hilarious. "E-Even more terrifying t-than the last t-time." So hilarious.

"Thanks." He walked over to Grayfia, clicking as he walked so his armour vanished. He put a hand on her shoulder and leaned so that his mouth was beside her right ear, his breath making her blush when it touched her. He bit her ear in a playful manner, enjoying her squirming. He put his right hand on her thigh, then slowly moved upward, allowing just the tips of his index and middle finger to touch her. His other hand came to hold her other side. When he reached the hem of her shirt, he slipped his hand under the fabric. Her hands moved to his biceps, gently pushing on them, if she had tried, he would've allowed her to push him away, but that wasn't her intent.

He moved his lips to kiss her neck, her hands tightening their grip on his arm as she fought against her own lust. She had been raised like all noble female devils, to preserve her virginity as that gave her a greater value. The only person she had ever thought about giving herself to before him was Sirzechs, but he chose another over her, then Draco, aka Lucifer. Honestly, she would've been fine with him taking her after he second day in the Old Satan Faction, but she understood that he enjoyed a little bit of a chase so hid it.

With his power revealed and his teasing from before and after, she was ready to do pretty much anything he wanted, but they were in a very public place and she wasn't ready for anything such as that. That was the only reason she was resisting, but he lips on her neck were making that very difficult.

Shaking she looked to her left, wanting to know if anyone was watching. Thankfully no one was, well aside from Yasaka and Kunou. Kunou was looking at Lucifer in awe of his power, clearly too young to have felt the sexual arousal that would be present if she were of age, and her fear having faded when Lucifer returned to his usual self afterward. Yasaka however was a different story. She was a hot mess when his power was out, she had recovered, but the damp areas of her clothes, the puddle beneath her, sweat, heavy breathing and the blush upon her cheek were all dead giveaways she had been and still was expected. Given the look in her eye if she wasn't the leader of Kyoto, she would probably jump him, hell she'd probably do it anyway if they were alone.

"Mhm." She moaned as his hand closed around her breast, squeezing it through her bra. His left hand lowered onto her ass and he squeezed that too, making her moan again. Her moans stopped when his lips touched hers. Both their lips locking in their first, passionate, kiss.

It continued for several seconds before he pulled back, a string of saliva connecting them, her breathing erratic, but at least some of the lust she was feeling had been released. "L-Lor-"

"Lucifer." He kissed her cheek, removing his hands from her tit and ass, and instead wrapped them around her in a warm hug. "You aren't my servant, your, as a human might say, a girlfriend. You don't have to speak to me so formally if you don't want to."

Her own arms wrapped around him as she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling and his warmth. "O-Okay, Lucifer." She unknowingly tightened her hold.

Several long moments passed, both content with how they were while waiting for everyone else to recover. Lucifer did catch Yasaka's and Kunou's eyes on him, both with jealousy, although they displayed different levels of those emotions. He winked at the young fox, while he left Yasaka alone, wanting to gauge the depth of her feelings. After he felt satisfied with the hug, he released Grayfia, who began straightening her clothes, although they were barely out of place, it was more to help calm herself down. Lucifer kissed her forehead once more before he went over to Yasaka.

"Don't be jealous. If you wanted, I could give you the same treatment. I would treat any girl of mine with at least that much affection." He smiled. She put a fist to her mouth and coughed.

"Y-Your power is quite impressive." She had one arm at her side, while the other was on her daughter's head. "It seems that an alliance with you would be a good choice. Shall we return to the meeting room and discuss the further details."

"Sure."

"And uh, if you wanted to treat me the same later, I wouldn't be opposed to it." She tried to keep the same professional stance, but the hint of flirtation in her tone conveyed everything she needed to convey. Lucifer smiled, he said nothing, and then leaned forward, kissing her cheek lightly.

"I look forward to it." A hint of seduction crept into her small smile.

 **xXxXxXx**

With the leaders and several other Youkai, whom he assumed were like the elders in devil society, sitting in the meeting room. Lucifer, Yasaka and Wukong in the same seats as before, they resumed the meeting. Grayfia was now practically sitting on his lap as everyone was introduced, a hand on the thigh furthest from him, while she leaned into him. His assumptions about the other Youkai were correct. Once that was done, they moved onto talk of the alliance. "Your faction is already under the protection of the Shinto isn't it?"

"Yes, we and all the other shrines and temples still active in Japan, as well as some of the unique families." Yasaka answered. "I assume you want to bring the Shinto as a whole into this alliance." He nodded. "With your demonstration they will no doubt be here soon, so there is no need to contact them."

"Who do you think will show?" He asked as tea was passed to everyone in attendance. He sipped the tea. "Yum. Japanese tea is awesome." He commented, the female kitsune that served him bowed her head as she gripped her tray with both hands, before she removed herself to the edge of the room.

"If I had to guess, Susanoo and possibly Amaterasu since it is her shrine we are maintaining."

"Cool. I remember both I think. The God of the Sea and Storms, right?" She nodded. "And she is the Goddess of the Sun?" Another nod.

"Have you met them before?"

Wukong laughed, gaining the attention of everyone. "All the Gods have met one another at some point. Many of whom would classify Lucifer along with the God of Heaven as a God, he was, is, the firstborn son after all. Not to mention your power is enough to declare yourself one without complaint I'm sure. Still, those two specifically. Did you ever face them during those ancient wars?"

"I think I fought Susanoo once or twice, but Amaterasu was never my enemy." He smiled slyly.

"Oh ho!" Wukong smirked in reply. "How interesting."

"Quite a beauty if I remember right, and I do, I wonder how she is these days. I wouldn't mind a repeat performance, or possibly more."

"You may get your wish." Wukong turned serious. "For Kyoto marrying Yasaka would be enough to ensure things are peaceful, but that means little to nothing when taking all the vassals of the Shinto into consideration. As you stand, only yourself and your strongest subordinates mean anything. You can't use treasure or territory to bargain with."

"I mean I could, there are a lot of secrets yet to be discovered in the Underworld, including all the Lucifer territory. I also can summon all my items, so anything I have ever owned is still mine. But continue."

"Oh? I'm interested to see those, but fine, we can save that for later. Assuming all you have to bargain with is yourself and important figures like Tiamat and Ddraig, the best way to solidify the alliance is to marry into the Shinto Faction. If you share history and are on good terms, Amaterasu is your best option."

"Heheh," he scratched the back of his head "define 'good terms' for me."

"How did you leave things?"

"Well, I planned on sealing the deal, but then Lilith was 'killed'," he used air quotes "and I kind of skipped out. Not sure how she took it since I was… well, you know." He explained with a nervous chuckle. Wukong started laughing out loud. "What?!" He asked somewhat frustrated.

"She's mad."

"How'd you know that? You didn't even know I knew her."

"Whenever she gets drunk, she talks about the, and I quote, 'annoying bastard who left her at the altar.'" He chuckled.

"To be fair there was no alter. All that happened was I popped the question, heard her answer, had some celebratory sex, then before she woke up, I left. I intended to return when I was done, but it didn't work out that way. Still," he groaned as his head drooped "if she does show up, she'll be pissed for sure." Almost as if answering his statement, they heard thunder rumble overhead and a bright flash that leaked into the shrine, barely visible in the doorway because the light carried that far, announced the arrival of at least one god. "Well fuck."

 **xXxXxXx**

In the centre of a blue magic circle, lightning sparking all over his body, was a young man. With dark bluish-green spiky hair, where on the left side he had three white streaks and a ponytail, the end of which fades to white, tied back with a black hairband. He was dressed in what looked to be Sengoku period inspired armour, with an armour pad on his left shoulder, and his waist was decorated with blue fur. He was in a crouched position, like he had just landed on the ground in a monkey-like pose after dropping from a height.

Standing behind him was an angry woman. She was flawlessly beautiful, with perfect pale skin, long white hair and crimson eyes. She was dressed in primarily white robes, with red as the secondary and decoration. On her forehead was a circle, with a short line on the bottom that led onto the bridge of her nose and an even smaller line at the top, barely larger than the nail of a pinkie-finger. Around her was so much heat that the air was distorted.

If it wasn't obvious from their appearance or their powers already, their names were given when the kitsune guards noticed them. "Susanoo-no-Mikoto-Sama, Amaterasu-ōmikami-Sama!" They greeted loudly, bowing deeply, shocked expressions clearly displayed.

Susanoo brushed them off with a lazy gesture. He then glared at the shrine. "Whoever invaded this shrine has some guts to challenge us." He stood tall, the sky darkened as a storm began, lightning and thunder reflecting his anger and desire to fight, while rain began to fall. The rain that fell neat Amaterasu was evaporated before it even got close to her. "You seem a bit too angry for just an intruder, you don't usually come for this stuff, even if this is your shrine. Not that this happens often." He watched his sister carefully.

Yasaka appeared at the entrance, bowing politely as she greeted them with their full titles. Susanoo eyed her carefully, Amaterasu seemed to be looking at something else. Which was apparently out of sight since he couldn't see what it was, although it might've been the owner of the power that felt somewhat like what they sensed before, albeit weaker.

"It's nice to see you again Yasaka-san, but do you mind explaining the power we felt earlier?" Susanoo wasn't really asking it was more like an order.

"That would be me!" Lucifer announced as he calmly walked into sight. He held his hand up like a student ready to answer a question in class. "It's been a long time Sparkles, you too beautiful." He grinned at them both, winking at Amaterasu.

"Bastard!" She accused loudly. She blurred out of sight as she sped at him full speed.

He was faster. Leaning to the side, grabbing her wrist before bending her arm behind her. "You want to take your anger out on me, fine. But when you're down I'd like the chance to tell my side of the story." He whispered in her ear before solar flames engulfed her.

He backed off, waving his hand like he was recoiling from a slightly hot surface. "Ouch." He smirked.

Susanoo took the chance to appear at his side and kicked at him. "I don't know who you are, but I won't be insulted by you." His foot slammed into Lucifer's side, hurling him from the temple.

"Heh, nice kick kid. Much better than the last time. You've gotten stronger, still. You aren't even close to beating me." He slid along a roof as he spoke.

"He's mine!" An angry Amaterasu came from above, outputting enough heat that anyone beneath Ultimate-Class would be disintegrated.

Lucifer caught her fist, ignoring the building that gave way beneath him. "Now, now. You'll destroy one of your city's if you carry on like that." He grabbed her by the neck of her robes. He tossed he high into the sky, then kicked Susanoo as he tried to take advantage of another opening.

"He's right." Susanoo admitted. "I thought we could deal with him quickly, but I guess that power flare was no joke. We need to take this out to sea, then we can cut loose." Amaterasu wasn't listening. "Okay what the hell! Why are you in an all-out rage?!" He followed his sister.

But before either could get too far, they were hit again, then again, then again. Each time they were hit they were pushed out to the coast.

Susanoo hit the water hard, but all he felt was a power boost as he reached his ocean. "Heh." He smirked as he gathered a massive amount of water around his hand, then threw it upward. More water followed and a dragon's head formed, larger than a skyscraper, still connecting to the ocean. He levitated himself upward to be at the same height as the head, another head forming on his other side.

His sister was above him and far off to the side, she had gathered what looked like a miniature sun between her hands, her eyes glowing with solar fire.

 _'I haven't seen my sister this way in centuries. Who is this?'_ He wondered as the white-haired teen rocketed toward them. _'He does look familiar, but I can't place him.'_ He added before thrusting his arms forward, sending both dragon heads toward the boy.

Lucifer smirked, held up one hand, open palmed, and unleashed a massive torrent of flames that neutralised them easily. Susanoo closed one hand into a fist, while he threw the other back, aiming the open palm toward the sky. As his fist closed the steam in the air condensed into water, then rushed to Lucifer. From the sky a huge bolt descended, hitting his open palm before running through his whole body and firing out of the fist, striking the water covered devil.

Amaterasu closed her hands on the miniature sun, then thrust her arms up and a much larger version roared to life. Bringing her hands down that sun then descended onto Lucifer, who was still being electrocuted.

"Well, guess who he was doesn't matter anymore now he's dead."

"Awh, Susu, you still don't remember me, do you? I'm hurt." Lucifer grinned as he became visible once more. Only his clothes showed any signs of damage, he was otherwise untouched. "Still, Amaterasu is the only one that needs to take her anger out on me, so I'll ask you to butt out."

"Like hell!" Susanoo prepared another lightning strike, this time descending from the sky into his body from above, while he spread his arms out to the sides.

Lucifer yawned. "Butt out!" He summoned hundred of light spears in an instant, then fired them at Susanoo before he could even react to the sight. _'He's an angel?!'_ The god wondered in shock. He evaded the spears as best he could with just movement, but he was forced to use lightning several times. Lucifer put his hands together like he was clapping, above his head, then opened them and continued until his arms were out to the side, palms facing up. As his hands moved, he left behind several small balls, tennis ball sized, of his Power of Destruction. They might've been small, but each one was massively condensed, so they were not true representations of the power contained in them.

He then clicked with his right hand and the orbs rocketed toward Susanoo much faster than the spears, each one creating a sonic boom.

"Shit!" Susanoo used a massive bolt of lightning to block each one, but found it wasn't enough, severely underestimating the power in each one. When they hit him, they erased his arm and left angry burns in his skin. "Fuck!"

A massive magic circle appeared in the ocean beneath him, then hundreds of chains of ice flew at him, twisting in the air to follow as he dodged. He hit as many as he could with lightning, and shattered some with his fists and even feet, but he was soon overwhelmed and the chains wrapped around one arm, then an ankle, yanking him downward. He broke the ones on his arms, but they were replaced by others that gripped his other arm. Before he could tear those off the previous arm was grabbed, then his legs and finally a long one wrapped around his torso. He should've been able to break them, but each one contained a massive amount of power. He had to channel a massive amount of lighting through his body in order to free himself.

 **xXxXxXx**

While Susanoo dealt with the attacks and chains, Amaterasu had engaged him again, hitting him with fists infused with the power of the sun. Lucifer could've blocked them, but all he did was leave himself open and take the attacks. True to what he had said before, letting her take her anger out on him and waited patiently for a chance to talk. He watched her face the whole time, locking his eyes with hers whenever he could. The sun-like eyes began to dim, eventually turning back to their normal crimson colour, and as her anger began to fade so did the heat around her.

By the time she had worked their way back to Japan, landing in the countryside somewhere, all her anger was gone and the Goddess with perfect beauty, had tears freely running down her slightly red cheeks, hitting him with less power than even a human could muster, crying into his chest as she hit him. "You left me!" She cried out as she did so. "You promised to be with me forever!" She repeated phrases of the same theme over and over until she lost all strength and just collapsed in his arms, which closed around her.

"I'm sorry." He apologised with his lips directly next to her ear so that he was sure that she would hear him.

"Why…?" She sobbed into his chest. "Why did you leave me?" She continued. "You could've told me anything." She struggled to say through her tears. "I'd have believed anything you said."

Susanoo appeared, ready to fight, but stopped when he saw the state of his sister. The one he had always seen as the dignified, perfect beauty, the one he'd desired on more than one occasion. He studied the way she was behaving now, comparing it to the like of a heartbroken teenage girl having a breakdown with the ex-boyfriend she still loved. He had no idea how much of his assumption was accurate. He powered down and watched. "It didn't have to be true… I'd have come with you regardless… I-I loved… you… enough that I'd have abandoned my family for you at a word."

Her rant broken; he tightened his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

"Was it all a lie!?"

His arms tightened again. "No. I've told many lies, but I never told you one. I meant every word I said. I wanted, still want, to marry you. I meant to come back. I swear. But that night when I left, I left because Beelzebub had contact me. Lilith was dead, and I needed to avenge her, I'd have done the same thing if it was you in her place, but I didn't want to drag you into the mess, endanger your life." She lifted her head shakily, he put a hand on her cheek, brushing a tear aside. He locked eyes with her as he continued. "I thought it was my father that killed her, that what it looked like. I went with the others to kill him, avenge her, but the cost of killing him was our lives."

"Then how are you here?!" She accused. As much as she wanted to believe him, it was a lie. Centuries of believing he had abandoned her were hard to throw aside when there was such an obvious hole in his story. "Please…" She just needed something that was at least a little believable.

"Well, Lilith wasn't dead. It was a set up by my idiot of a son. God knew that and rather than killing me he sent my soul into a reincarnation cycle, forcing me to live life after life as human after human, with no memories from my past lives. I guess it was meant to be a teaching moment, but it meant that I've lived the last few centuries as those humans. That was until I completed whatever conditions he set, and upon my death as Issei Hyoudou I awoke as myself, albeit as a teenager, the same age as Issei Hyoudou. I didn't have my power, but it would recover over time. Long story short I used a fake identity and eventually had my power delivered to me on a plate by Semiramis Asmodeus. I wasn't sure how to get a hold of your or how you'd react. You might just kill me on the spot, so I continued on and hoped that at some point I would get to see you again."

They were silent for a few moments, her eyes peering into his as they tried to read his soul. He smiled and lowered all shield that blocked her from peering into his mind. He felt as she infiltrated and searched through her memories, including the thoughts he had never exposed and all his hidden agendas. He barely held in a chuckle as he sensed her jealousy spike after witnessing the time spent with other women, the ones he had collected. But he stroked her back, caressing her cheek softly, pushing his own feelings toward her, an attempt to fight off that emotion. A successful attempt. "Can you forgive me?" he asked.

She broke eye contact and pushed her tear stained face into his chest. She nodded after a long pause, not really wanting to speak when she couldn't trust her voice.

"Do you still love me?" He asked.

She nodded again.

"You still want to get married still?" He asked.

She didn't nod, but rather lifted her head and kissed him, then touched her forehead to his and spoke with a strong voice, although still full of emotion, but this time happy emotions rather than through anger, desperation or sadness. "Yes."

He then kissed her.

 **Dragon Faction:  
** Ddraig – Leader  
Tiamat, Yu Long.

 **Old Satan Faction:  
** Lucifer  
Grayfia Lucifuge  
Vali Lucifer  
Shalba Beelzebub  
Semiramis Asmodeus  
Katerea Leviathan  
Creuserey Asmodeus

 **Lucifer's Peerage:  
** Queen – Tiamat  
Bishop x2 – Unclaimed x2  
Rook x2 – Unclaimed x2  
Knight x2 – Achilles, Mordred  
Pawn x8 – Valerie, Unclaimed x7

 **Semiramis Asmodeus' Peerage:  
** Queen – Helios (Karna from Fate)  
Bishop x2 – Shirou (Shirou Kotomine from Fate), Unclaimed  
Rook x2 – Unclaimed x2  
Knight x2 – Astolfo, Lancelot (from Fate)  
Pawn x8 – Unclaimed x8

 **Harem: Valerie, Mordred, Vali Lucifer (Fem), Grayfia.**

 **Possible Harem: Ravel, Tiamat, Akeno, Tsubaki, Sona, Yubelluna, Morgana Le Fay, Rias.**


End file.
